Una espina clavada en mi amor
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: El amor prohibido y no confeso de Shizuru urge por ser confesado, debe hacerlo saber y al menos dar un indicio a su enamorada de él... Pero, Natsuki tiene novia. Está en una relación complicada en la que se está esforzando por salir bien, y cuando sus sentimientos por Shizuru comienzan a surgir, los problemas se le vienen encima. ¿Podrán encontrar el modo de estar juntas algún día?
1. Chapter 1

¿Tiene fecha de caducidad el amor?...

Cuando el corazón reclama por aquello que más quiere, por esa persona que más desea y espera, es difícil contenerse y ser una persona racional. No, el amor no es racional, el amor es posesivo, es celoso, es intento, es pasional, deseoso e insaciable; es una manera aduladora de demostrar posesividad, el amor es poder, es alcanzar lo inalcanzable, conocer el creador y volver de regreso a ver a tu amado junto a ti… O algo así…

Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino; hace más de 4 años que guardo en mi corazón un amor imposible, un amor que jamás he tenido el valor de confesar. Es mejor sufrir por alguien que tienes cerca a sufrir por alguien que perdiste por tu falta de sensatez ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?... Ni yo misma sé la respuesta a eso, pero de 1 a 100 prefiero estar al lado de esta persona por quien mi corazón se acelera sin importar que deba fingir que soy su amiga, su confidente y en quien más confía.

Es un camino solitario y doloroso, sobre todo porque esta persona… es una chica como yo… Si, una chica; la más bella rosa florecida en el edén de la perfección, un diamante en bruto que brilla igual que mil estrellas conociendo el primer día de su existencia y que le sonríen a Dios felices de ser dignas de tal belleza.

Natsuki Kuga, es su nombre.

19 años, piel blanca, un figura estilizada y de proporciones de morir –_si se me permitiera recorrer esas curvas, chocaría feliz y volvería a surcarlas con alegría_- Sus ojos son verdes como esmeraldas, profundos como un océano misterioso colmado de misterios que al menos para una simple mortal como yo, han sido imposibles de develar. Su cabello, negro azul y liso, largo y juguetón con la brisa más fina que la acaricia, amándola quizás un poco como yo la amo, porque tal gracia tan sol en ser abrazada por el viento debe ser pecado de solo observar.

Hace 3 años que me gradué de la escuela donde el destino hizo su jugada y nos puso en el mismo lugar… Esta jugada debió ser destinada a que una ficha Reina comiera un Peón que descaradamente hacía un jaque en mi corazón; hubiera podido devorarla mil veces con el amor que explotó en mis sentidos de solo verla. Tan inocente, tan pura… Tan Natsuki…

Con el pasar de los años me convertí en su amiga, en su senpai, su única mejor amiga, porque aunque tiene calidad de amigos por variedad y montones, me atrevo a decir que solo yo sé de sus secretos, problemas, miedos y experiencias en relaciones sentimentales –_Eso último es casi nulo, para cordura de pobre corazón enamorado_- Y realmente disfruto de mantenerme tan cerca del aprecio y buena figura en la cabeza de mi Natsuki… Miento.

Hace unos meses que ha empezado a salir con ¿Quién lo diría? La que hace unos meses parecía más su madre o hermana mayor mandona que su pretendiente o futura novia; Mai Tokiha. Ella fue muy popular en Fuuka los últimos años; es una buena influencia como persona para mi Natsuki, es alegre, es trabajadora, estudiosa, aplicada, y todas las cosas buenas que se puedan ver en una japonesa de grandes proporciones de pecho lo tiene ella… Pero como novia de Natsuki, novia de MI Natsuki… mi corazón sufre cada vez que salen a una nueva cita.

…Como hoy...

**(POV Autor)**

Natsuki y Shizuru comparten un departamento cerca de la universidad de Tokio; en cierta medida el ser tan unidas y el compartir de la suerte de ser de familias adineradas les permite tener un espacio algo mayor que lo que unos estudiantes promedio podrían, pero aun así, no es tan grande para la loca enamorada Shizuru no se entere de cuando Natsuki está por salir a una cita.

Shizuru se puso de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Natsuki, tocó un par de veces llamando su atención. La peli azul se encontraba mirando el clóset, en su interior su amplia cantidad de jeans y camisas, busos, camisetas y blusas informales. Natsuki no tenía muy buen juicio para elegir ropa de citas a la hora de vestir.

-¿Cita con Tokiha-san, Natsuki?

-Como siempre, adivinas sin que te tenga que decir… Shizuru, ven ayúdame, no sé qué ponerme

-Ara, Natsuki se ve bien con lo que sea que se ponga- Shizuru le sonrió

-Sí, sí, ya sé… Pero sabes que a Mai le gusta que me vea más arreglada y eso…

-Cierto, Tokiha-san es una chica muy femenina- Shizuru se acercó y vio su guardarropa –Mmm… Mira ese pantalón negro

-¿Éste? Lo usé el día de la graduación para la fiesta… Y ya Jajaja

-Por eso mismo, es formal sin ser exagerado, ponlo en la cama- Shizuru le indicó sin dejar de ver la ropa de la peli azul –Mira ese saco ligero color azul allá al fondo

-¿Este?- Natsuki sacó un buso de mangas largas de tela de algodón –Es muy serio…

-Precisamente- Shizuru le volvió a sonreír –Listo, aun si te llevas tus converse negros te verás bien

-¡Me salvaste!- Natsuki me dio una palmadita en el hombro –Eres la mejor Shizuru ¡Te adoro!

Shizuru permaneció en pie un momento; aunque eran palabras de agradecimiento, el tipo de palabras que la chica eligió en la extensa lista del lenguaje fue lo que dejaron a la enamorada castaña en estado de shock unos segundos. Luego retrocedió en sus pasos y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral, miró a Natsuki y luego regresó a su habitación.

Natsuki se quitó la ropa, se metió al baño para darse una ducha flash, salió tan pronto como terminó y se vistió a toda velocidad. Mientras se peinaba se lavaba los dientes, mientras se ataba los zapatos marcaba el número de Mai en su teléfono, y al mismo tiempo bajaba de la cafetera la jarra caliente a la barra de la cocina.

-¿Mai?... Hola, si….. No, no, saldré en dos minutos, tuve un desastre con la moda hace rato… No, ya estoy bien, Shizuru me ayudó a solucionarlo…. Oye, no es verdad….. ¡Qué no, es mi mejor amiga!... Ahh, si vas a hacer otra de tus escenas de celos mejor no voy….. Ahh... –Natsuki se rascó el cuello deteniéndose un momento al lado de la barra de la cocina

Shizuru leía un libro recostada en su cama, al oír la discusión asomó ligeramente la cabeza para descubrir a una muy incómoda Natsuki recibiendo un sermón por el celular, apoyaba en la barra de la cocina, rascándose el cuello y luego viéndose las uñas.

-Okay, Okay, olvidémoslo y ya ¿Vale?... Llegaré en 10 minutos, no te preocupes…. ¿Recargo de qué?... Mai ¡Mai!... ¡Ahh coño!- Natsuki colgó el celular -¡Mujeres!...

-Tú eres una mujer, Natsuki- Le recordó Natsuki desde la habitación

-¿Sabes? Es curioso que lo digas, hay días en que no me siento como una- Respondió mientras tomaba el casco del perchero –Me voy Shizuru, regresaré mañana temprano

-¿Te quedas a dormir con Tokiha-san?

-Parece que no iremos a cine, el cinema cerró por mantenimiento de las salas 3 y 6, veremos la última temporada de The Walking Death en su casa, Takumi y sus padres salieron a pasar el fin de semana ayer; tengo que llegar porque su tarjeta está recargada para prestar los DVD

-Ah… Ya veo…- Shizuru ocultó la sorpresa y la tristeza volviendo a ver su libro

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te traigo algo mañana?

-No, estoy bien, llamaré a pasar la noche aquí a alguien en ese caso

-Vale, solo no toquen la mayonesa italiana que compré ayer

-Jajaja jamás Natsuki

-Eres la mejor, Shizuru- Le sonrió entrando a su cuarto –Cuídate, te veré mañana

Natsuki se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y salió a toda velocidad. Shizuru sonrió disfrutando del momento fugaz que quedaba de la sensación de los labios de Natsuki en su mejilla, de su olor que persistía en su habitación… Pero poco duró, porque pronto se quedó sola.

Como Shizuru dijo, invitó a cierta confidente en sus dolencias amorosas a pasar la tarde; Haruka Suzushiro y Shizuru no tuvieron una buena relación mientras estudiaban en Fuuka, rivalidad de estudiantes, podría ser; pero luego que se graduaran, Haruka se hizo la "consejera" y buena oyente de Shizuru y muchos problemas amorosos.

-… Y se fue a una cita con Tokiha-san- Terminó de contarle Shizuru

-Mmm… Como lo veo, creo que la relación podría _avanzar _un poco si se quedan solas esta noche

-Gracias por meter el dedo en la herida, Haruka-san

Shizuru no usaba el sarcasmo, pero cuando lo usaba, se hacía sentir.

-Bueno, seamos realistas Fujino; durante mucho tiempo estuvo soltera, y tú no le dijiste nada… ¿Esperabas que cambiara ahora que está en una relación con la pelirroja?

-Antes no se lo decía por temor a que rechazara el amor proveniente de otra mujer, pero ahora que sé que no le es indiferente, bueno… Solo me duele no ser yo quien esté en el lugar de Tokiha-san ahora mismo…

-Ahh… Mujeres!...

-Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti, tú eres una mujer, Haruka-san

-¡Debes hacérselo saber!- Haruka soltó su taza de té –Por darle honor a la amistad que llevan, debes decírselo ¡Vamos! Eres la tipa con más agallas que conozco

-Muchas… gracias… -Shizuru contestó no muy segura del tono a usar a semejante halago tan raro

-¡Eres fuerte!- Haruka le dio una palmada en el hombro

-Ya sé… soy fuerte- Shizuru se sobó el hombro

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Voy por unas pelis de terror o jugamos ruleta?

-No me gustan las pelis de terror, y siempre te gano

-¡Aaagghh! ¡Entonces Twister!

-¿Me quieres matar?- Shizuru alzó una ceja

En ese momento la puerta abriéndose las distrajo. Natsuki regresaba, con el casco en la mano y las llaves en su otra mano, su cara lucía seria, desanimada. Baja de tono y lo suficientemente seria como para que incluso Haruka se percatara de que definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

-Natsuki… Pensé que ibas a estar con Tokiha-san ahora- Le dijo Shizuru

-Estaba con ella- Natsuki se sentó en el sofá

-Ehh… ¡Bueno! Olvidé que debo ir a… ¡Sacar patatas de mi huerto! Te cuidas Fujino, nos vemos Kuga- Haruka salió velozmente del apartamento

Natsuki se despidió con la mano.

Shizuru se pasó al lado de Natsuki en el sofá. Natsuki suspiró y soltó el casco en el suelo; se sobó la frente y soltó un suspiro.

-Natsuki… cuéntame…

-Yole dejé muy claro a Mai que si quería que esto funcionara debía dejar las cosas bien claras con Tate, sino, no podríamos hacerlo funcionar… Cuando llegué estaba todo muy bien, hasta que él llegó y se metieron a hacer un drama privado a un rincón, discutían y discutían y… me aburrí… solo agarré mi casco y regresé…

-Bueno Natsuki, pero Tokiha-san podía estar intentando alejarlo para estar contigo ¿No crees?

-No importa, yo se lo dije desde antes- Natsuki echó la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá –Ya no importa, estoy de regreso

-Bienvenida- Shizuru como siempre la recibió sonriéndole

-En fin, no quiero pensar en eso…

-¿Qué acaso hoy no cumplían 3 meses?- Preguntó Shizuru mirando el calendario

-Claro, y por eso queríamos hacerlo especial, pero bueno… Ya no importa, mejor pensemos en que quieres comer tú esta noche

-¿Yo?- Shizuru la miró desconcertada

-Claro, tú; me llevé unos ahorros para comprar comida esta noche para Mai y yo, pero ya que nada pasó, podemos usarla tú y yo

-Bueno… -Shizuru miró el suelo –No es correcto que gastes en mí ese dinero, estaba destinado para Tokiha-san y tú

-Jajaja baka, lo usaremos en nosotras y punto- Natsuki se incorporó –Ya sé, voy a la pastelería a atraer algo ¿Haces té mientras regreso?

-Bueno… sí, claro

-Vale, no me tardó- Natsuki volvió a salir del apartamento

Shizuru sonrió. Aterrada del alivio que sentía su corazón por el desplante que Natsuki le había hecho a Mai, se sentía feliz de tenerla de regreso aunque eso implicara que estuviera lejos de la que SÍ era su novia legítima.

Pero después de un rato eso ya no importaba. Shizuru estaba en la cocina poniendo a hacer un té especial de manzanilla para pasar el resto de la tarde con Natsuki. La peli azul regresó unos minutos más tarde con un pastel, lo abrió en la barra mientras Shizuru miraba.

-¿Un pastel?

-Claro; asumí que con el gusto que le llevas al té, un pastel de té negro te iba a gustar- Le dijo Natsuki -¿Me equivoqué?

-Para nada- Shizuru le sonrió –Ese me gusta

-Ah, qué bien… Ahora, serviré el pastel ¿Tú sirves el té?

-De acuerdo, cuidado con ensuciarte

-Jajaja muy tarde, pero bueno, el pastel se salvó

-Jajaja A ver, deja te ayudo con eso- Shizuru le recibió los platos con las porciones de pastel –Ve a cambiarte mientras sirvo la mesa

Natsuki regresó a su habitación mientras Natsuki limpiaba las migajas y ponía la loza sucia en el fregadero; mientras Natsuki se cambió por un par de shorts de jean y una camisa azul oscura.

-Oye, mientras todo el drama con Mai pasó yo ya había comprado los DVD con un anime que me gusta ¿Lo vemos? Sé que a ella no le habría gustado, pero… es Fairy Tail

-Oye, ese género no es del todo de mi agrado, lo sabes- Respondió Shizuru

-Jajaja te daré un abrazo si quieres

-¿Eh?- Shizuru la miró ruborizada

-¡SHAZAM! ¡Logre que Shizuru se sonrojara!- Celebró Natsuki al mirarla

-Jajaja disfrútalo esta vez, porque no volverá a pasar- Sonrió Shizuru recobrando la compostura

-Es un inicio… Oye ¿lo vemos en mi cuarto?

-Mmm… si quieres… -Respondió terminando de limpiar la barra de la cocina

-Alistaré todo mientras, te avisaré- Natsuki caminó de regreso a su habitación

Shizuru se detuvo. ¿Estaba bien aceptar esa oferta? Todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que vivía y disfrutaba, era lo que debía estar ocurriendo con Mai; pero su lugar como "mejor amiga" no le permitía ponerse del todo en la posición de Mai. Suspiró. No hay nada que pudiera hacer; su papel como amiga de Natsuki la dejaba en medio de esto sin posibilidad de escapar… Y a decir verdad, disfrutaba de las atenciones de Natsuki.

La peli azul regresó por la mesa de centro de la sala, luego por los vasos de té y los pedazos de pastel, y finalmente volvió a ayudar a Shizuru con la limpieza que quedaba.

-Listo… ¿Vamos? Está corriendo el capítulo 1- Le dijo Shizuru

-Con tal que Natsuki recuerde que debe abrazarme- Le sonrió la castaña

-… Oi… Shizuru… -Natsuki se sonrojó

-Jejeje y yo logré que te sonrojaras con el mismo tema, estamos a mano- Shizuru entró derecho al cuarto de Natsuki sonriendo triunfalmente

-Jajaja eso es trampa- Rio Natsuki siguiéndola

Shizuru se sentó hasta el final de la cama recostando la espalda contra la pared, agarró su plato de pastel y su vaso de té soportándolo entre los muslos, Natsuki se sentó al lado de ella poniendo su vaso de té en la mesa de noche. Ambas empezaron a comer mientras veían el anime ya mencionado.

-Pensé que ibas a ver The Walking Death con Tokiha-san- Comentó Shizuru

-Pues… esa le gusta a ella, pero no tanto a mí

-¿Y esto te gusta más?- Le preguntó sonriendo

-Claro ¿Qué no ves? Gray es genial

-Jajaja se parece a ti…. Claro, tú no te desnudas por cualquier cosa Jajaja

-Jajaja si tú lo dices…

-Oye, hace tiempo que no te veía reír… es bueno que seas así de feliz, Natsuki

-Si no puedo reír con mi mejor amiga ¿Con quién más?

-Sí… mejor amiga… -Murmuró Shizuru a sí misma

Pasaron en silencio durante 3 capítulos más. Entonces una repentina lluvia nocturna azotó el cielo de Tokio tomándolas por sorpresa, Natsuki se levantó a cerrar las ventanas, pero en eso recordó que el sistema de calefacción del apartamento estaba descompuesto.

Regresó a la habitación, cerró la puerta tratando de conservar el poco calor de ambas dentro de la habitación, pero con semejante lluvia inclemente era más lo que tiritaban que lo que se reconfortaban con calor humano. Natsuki sacó de su clóset una cobija y se la puso a Shizuru encima, ella se puso otra más y permanecieron así un momento más

-Me alegra haber regresado ¿sabes?- Comentó Natsuki

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Shizuru

-Porque sin mi aquí… tendrías mucho frío ¿verdad?

-… Sí… Claro, Natsuki

La piel de Shizuru estaba tiritando aún debajo de la cobija que Natsuki le había dado. Sin pedir consentimiento alguno, Natsuki haló una manga de la cobija y se metió dentro de ella entre Shizuru y la pared, quedando el pecho de ella como soporte de la espalda de Shizuru.

**(POV Natsuki)**

_Shizuru luce tan indefensa así; friolenta, vulnerable… Bueno, la tomé en mis brazos y le di un poco de calor humano, no era justo dejarla así… Tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías, pero pude sentir como se puso rígida cuando la toqué. ¿Le habrá molestado?... Shizuru es amable, muy amable, pero no permitiría una situación que no le gustara. Tal vez se siente incómoda por Mai, creerá que Mai vendrá y le dará una escenita de celos por esto, pero finalmente ¿Por qué se tiene que enterar? Ella fue quien me hizo un desplante… Y qué jodas importa eso ahora, mira lo bueno que se pone en Fairy Tail… ya va, entonces está regresando Erza…_

**(POV Shizuru)**

Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta ¿Será que notó que me puse nerviosa?... Tokiha-san va a matarme, si, seguro va a matarme, va a hacerme picadillo la cara y luego volverá a matarme… No, calma Fujino, Natsuki sol hace para brindarte un poco de calor… Ara, los pechos de Natsuki crecieron un poco… -_- ¿Por qué pienso en eso? Maldita mente pervertida traidora, mi Natsuki no debe ser motivo de pensamientos pecaminosos, al menos no cuando está tan cerca de mí. Calma, calma, es en lo que mejor vas Fujino, en fingir que nada pasa… Y vale, el anime está bueno aunque el shounen no me vaya del todo… La tal Erza no está nada mal…

**(POV Autor)**

El silencio reinó durante el tiempo que el frío pasó a un segundo plano. Las manos de Natsuki rodearon los hombros de Shizuru cubriendo su pecho y hombro por completo mientras Shizuru seguía bebiendo una taza de té en silencio. Estaba nerviosa, pero si algo sabía hacer Shizuru Fujino era disimular una emoción que no iba con su forma cotidiana de ser.

-Oye, Shizuru…

-¿Dime?

-Te… te molesta esta posición ¿verdad?

-¿Molestarme?- Shizuru la miró sobre el hombro –No, para nada, pero… Jejeje sabes, no sabía que Natsuki era tan servicial conmigo

-Tenías frío- Natsuki hizo un puchero medio ruborizado

-Jajaja Kawaii Natsuki…

-¡O-Oi, no me llames así!

-Jajaja vale, vale… Kawaii

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó la peli azul

-Jajaja Ookini, entonces tú dices que no eres Kawaii, te creo

-¡Anda, que van a darse con Erigor ahora!- Refiriéndose a lo que veían en la TV

-Vale, vale- Shizuru volteó la cara hacia la pantalla

**888**

**¡Buenas! **

**Ya sé lo que están pensando, estoy haciendo muchos fics y no estoy terminando los que tengo pendientes… Bueno chicos, he actualizado el último cap de Mai HIME Cotidianity, y sobre Agencia F.H.H… finalmente el documento se daño -_- la versión de Word que tengo es medio hormonal, así que estoy guiándome a ciegas para terminar el cap ¡Pero ya casi está listo!**

**Y por demás…**

**Bueno, este fic será de 12 capítulos, así que espérenlo**

**¡Salu2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Una noche lluviosa, y nada más que un plan para ver un anime shounen en casa con tu roomate y mejor amiga era todo lo que había; aunque para Shizuru la sola idea de estar usurpando los planes con la reciente novia de Natsuki ya era bastante extraño, y estar metida entre los brazos de ella recuperando calor, aún más.

Y para colmo de males, para terminar de acabar con sus culpas, el celular de Natsuki sonó. Estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación por lo que la chica hizo una maroma intentando llegar; pero qué difícil era cuando se trataba de no incomodar a Shizuru de su posición.

Y finalmente el desastre ocurrió; Natsuki se enredó con la punta del cobertor y terminó dando un tras pies que por supuesto, arrastró a Shizuru consigo; al final de semejante golpe acabaron las dos en el suelo, adoloridas y aturdidas, Shizuru sobre ella.

-Auch, Auch… -Shizuru se sobó la frente –Natsuki mala, me dará jaqueca

-Gomen, gomen- Natsuki intentó incorporarse

Había un obstáculo que debido a la oscuridad no vio venir; era voluminoso, blando y caía en su cara. Natsuki puso sus dos manos en medio intentando sacarlo de su campo de visión, pero solo consiguió un respingo de parte de quien estaba encima de ella. Shizuru miró a Natsuki. ¿Acaso estaba tocando sus pechos?

-N-Natsuki… esos son…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué son… tus…?... –Entonces entendió lo que tenía en sus manos

Shizuru tragó saliva; estaba paralizada, no sabía que decir o qué hacer. Natsuki estaba igual; quitó las manos lentamente de ambos pechos de la castaña y permaneció inmóvil.

Shizuru se incorporó con cuidado y volvió a la cama recogiendo la cobija del suelo en silencio. Natsuki fingió no haber sido testigo de semejante acontecimiento yendo a contestar su teléfono como si nada.

-Sí, hola… ah Mai….. En casa, veo una serie anime con Shizuru….. Estabas muy ocupada con Tate, así que me fui…. ¡No son celos, rayos!... Mira hablaremos mañana, no interrumpiré mi cita con Shizuru por ti… Visita, visita…. –Natsuki se sonrojó –Mai, baka, Shizuru es mi mejor amiga….. ¡Qué no, coño!... Ahh, vale, enójate si quieres

Natsuki colgó el celular y le sacó la batería. Regresó a la cama a sentarse junto a Shizuru

-Tokiha-san está molesta… -Murmuró Shizuru

-Mmm ya la conoces, se molesta fácilmente, pero se le pasará- Contestó Natsuki subiéndole volumen al TV –Oye, disculpa por lo de hace rato

Shizuru miró a Natsuki. Tal vez era la luz, o tal vez estaba muy des habituada a ver TV con la luz apagada, pero un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Natsuki por un momento. Shizuru disfrutaba ver a Natsuki sonrojada, pero esta situación era completamente diferente, era más privada ¡Y Natsuki tenía novia!

-¿Cómo dices que se llama este arco del anime?- Preguntó Shizuru cambiando el tema

-Isla Galuna- Contestó Natsuki –Y este tío Lyon fue compañero de Gray de niños y Ul fue su maestra

-Mmm entiendo… -Shizuru volvió a ver a la pantalla

No estaba disfrutando del todo ver un anime shounen con ella, pero sol la compañía de Natsuki la llenaba bastante.

Muy entrada la madrugada Natsuki se levantó de la cama. El TV había corrido capítulos hasta llegar más allá del 40, apagó el reproductor y el TV, Shizuru se había quedado dormida recostada contra la pared. Natsuki se encargó de ayudarla a recostar, ponerle una almohada y cubrirla bien; luego tomó su almohada y cobija y se trasladó a la otra habitación; Shizuru no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con nadie por más que fuera su mejor amiga.

Natsuki abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shizuru y entró.

Estaba ordenado, muy organizado, y olía tan bien que simplemente no hubiera querido salir. Se sentó en la cama mirando todo a su alrededor, los libros en la mesa, los lentes de lectura al lado de los libros, una lámpara color morado al lado, un póster de BoA en la pared y una fotografía de ella con sus padres en una esquina del escritorio.

Shizuru había sido la primera persona en acercársele cuando había perdido la fe y la confianza en otras personas, a pesar de que también la rechazaba y evitaba al principio, con el tiempo fue agarrándole cariño y haciéndose más y más cercana de ella; alguien que soportaba de esa manera a una persona tan solitaria y testaruda, Shizuru definitivamente era especial.

Natsuki se recostó en la cama poniendo su cobija debajo de ella y luego sobre ella, no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó antes de caer dormida.

Al día siguiente, Shizuru despertó, cansada, sintiendo un par de bolsas de ojeras bajo los ojos; no estaba nada acostumbrada a trasnochar… Pero estaba en un lugar desconocido, además.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor: Las ropas usadas y arrugadas sobre la silla del escritorio, libros desordenados en el suelo y en la mesa, un PC en modo suspendido sobre el desorden de libros, varios pares de zapatos desordenados y tirados como Dios los decidiera hacer caer por el suelo.

Esta definitivamente era la habitación de Natsuki; su aroma llenaba desde sus sábanas hasta la cobija que tenía encima.

Shizuru sonrió. Ningún despertar en un cuarto desarreglado y descuidado podía ser tan lindo como este, porque este no era un cuarto cualquiera; era el cuarto de su amada Natsuki.

Como era su costumbre, se despertó a poner la tetera en la lumbre y prepararse para preparar el desayuno; pero aún no había señales de Natsuki asomando a ir al baño como ya era su hábito. Shizuru se asomó a su cuarto con cuidado de no despertarla. Natsuki estaba enredada en las sábanas y cobijas de Shizuru y hundida en sus almohadas, dormía tan profundamente que ni la presencia de Shizuru la despertó.

La castaña sonrió y volvió a su desayuno; pero antes que pudiera siquiera sacar las verduras del refrigerador, alguien llamó a la puerta. Shizuru la abrió para encontrarse con aquella persona que sin intención, arruinó la felicidad fantástica que guardaba en su corazón esa mañana. Mai.

-Shizuru-san, buenos días

-Tokiha-san ¿Cómo estás?- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Preocupada, sí… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, por supuesto, pero Natsuki aún no despierta

-Jejeje lo imaginaba por la hora a la que estaba despierta anoche

-Tienes razón- Shizuru le cedió el paso al interior de la casa

Mai se sentó en el sofá, Shizuru le sirvió una taza de té y se sentó al frente de ella en el sillón.

-Me preocupa que se haya quedado molesta conmigo después de lo de ayer, la verdad es que estoy intentando deshacerme de Tate pero… no es tan fácil cuando incluso trabajamos en el mismo lugar

-Lo entiendo, tranquila- Shizuru asintió

-En fin, vine a disculparme por lo de ayer y le traje la comida que más le gusta: Un kebab con mayonesa doble- Mai sacó el emparedado y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina

-Jejeje le llegas por el estómago

-Bueno, es un intento… ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En mi cuarto

-… ¿En tu cuarto?- Mai alzó una ceja

-Es que me quedé dormida por accidente en su cama, así que ella fue a dormir al mío

-Oh, entiendo…

En el momento que hablaban, Natsuki salió de la habitación de Shizuru bostezando, se dirigía al baño a saciar su necesidad primaria antes de fijarse quienes estaban en la sala hablando precisamente sobre ella.

-Ehh… bueno en todo caso, ella vino preocupada por ti, porque estabas muy… inquieta con tu asunto con Tate-kun

-Jejeje es que parece que él… bueno, aún no se hace a la idea… -Mai agachó la cabeza de modo triste

-_Nee, Shizuru… _- Natsuki salió del baño rascándose la cabeza –Parece que se acabó el papel sanitario y no pude….. Hacer…. Pis?...

Natsuki miró anonadada a ella y a Mai mirándola en silencio.

-¿Mai? ¿Qué hora es?- Natsuki miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina –Solo son las 10:30…

-Bueno, estaba preocupada por ti- Mai se puso de pie y caminó a ella –Creí que estabas molesta…

-Oye, yo creí que TÚ estabas molesta- Natsuki se peinó el cabello con los dedos

-Jejeje olvídalo… -Mai sonrió en medio de un suspiro –Te invito a desayunar

-¿Desayunar? Pero lo de ayer…

-Y te traje un kebab- Mai señaló el emparedado sobre el mesón –Con doble ración de mayonesa, jamón tierno y queso provologne, yo misma lo hice

-… Eres cruel- Natsuki sonrió –Deja me baño y salimos ¿vale?

-Jejeje de acuerdo- Mai volvió al sofá con Shizuru

Natsuki volvió a entrar al baño, pero esta vez a darse una ducha.

-Bueno, parece que todo se arregló. Muchas gracias, Shizuru-san

-No es nada, en serio- Shizuru sonrió

-Dile a Natsuki que venga a verme a la repostería al costado de la Avenida, la esperaré ahí- Mai caminó hacia la puerta –Hasta luego, Shizuru-san

-Cuídate, Tokiha-san

Mai salió en ese momento, momento en el cual Shizuru pudo dejar de fingir alegría por la reconciliación y borró su sonrisa haciéndola un suspiro desolado. En lo más profundo de su corazón, el sentirse aliviada por la pelea de Natsuki con Mai la aterraba, sus sentimientos por Natsuki eran fuertes, pero no a costa de Mai, esa no era su verdadera yo.

-Oye, pensaba que fuéramos a…. Mai?- Inquirió Natsuki saliendo del baño

Tenía en el cuerpo una bata de baño y se secaba el cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

-Me pidió que te dijera que se encuentren en la repostería de la Avenida

-¿Ese lugar de tapiz horrendo?

-Mmm seguramente- Shizuru se puso de pie –Iré a descansar, no dormí lo suficiente anoche

-Ah, vale… Te veré en la tarde, Shizuru

-Cuídate Natsuki- Shizuru pasó derecho a su habitación

**000**

Natsuki llegó luego de una hora, dejó el casco y los guantes de su motocicleta al lado del perchero que se dejaba a un lado de la entrada para los clientes. Mai estaba sentada en una de las mesas hacia el fondo con cierta privacidad.

-No tardaste demasiado ¿eh?- Le sonrió Mai poniéndose de pie

-Aunque este sitio no me entusiasma y lo sabes… -Natsuki miraba a su alrededor encogida de hombros

-Ya sé que el tapiz rosa no es tu favorito, pero sirven una torta de té negro increíble

-Claro, claro… -Natsuki se sentó

-Shizuru-san se veía agotada ¿La dejaste dormida en esa pocilga a la que llamas habitación?

-Fue una excelente compañera para ver anime, aunque digas eso… -Natsuki comenzó a ver el menú

-Oye, ya se vienen las vacaciones de invierno en un par de meses ¿Qué te parece si viajamos un poco al Norte para evitar la helada?

-No me parece buena idea, sabes que hace poco que con Yamada empecé una congregación para un taller motociclista para máquinas de alto cilindraje, no puedo dejar el negocio tirado en temporada alta

-Ah sí, el alto índice de accidentalidad de las épocas festivas… Okay, entonces te acompañaré congelándome del frío

-Te compraré un saco- Natsuki esbozó una media sonrisa

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Mmm… Pastel de fresa y crema con un té verde- Natsuki soltó el menú

-Bien, entonces llamaré al mesero

**000**

_-Lo que te hace falta es desahogarte… Escucha, ofertas tienes por montones, necesitas aceptar una que te sea adecuada y pues… ya sabes…_

-Ahh… no sé Haruka-san, tratar las mujeres que me tienen admiración de esa manera tan pasajera y de un solo uso… No me parece correcto- Shizuru contestó mirando el techo

-_Jajaja te lo aseguro de esas chicas no debes ni recordar sus caras_- La risa de Haruka se oyó al otro lado de la línea

-Bueno… entonces… ¿Hacemos una cita?

-_¡Déjamelo a mí, Bubuzuke!_- Haruka colgó

Shizuru colgó el teléfono. Estaba recostada en su cama tratando de dormir cuando la llamada de Haruka entró y se tomó su tiempo para contarle todo lo que había pasado, y la conclusión había sido la anterior.

Y más rápido de lo que estaba previsto, Haruka le hizo una llamada de alerta para que se arreglara y se encontraran un bar en la zona de Shibuya. Shizuru estaba vistiendo un pantalón color marrón con un par de zapatillas una blusa violeta de mangas largas y por supuesto, lucía radiante.

Haruka llegó con 5 chicas a su alrededor, sonreía enérgicamente; Shizuru suspiró solo pensando en cómo iba a atender a las 5 chicas, porque seguramente Haruka no haría nada con ninguna de ellas.

-Ehmm… Haruka-san ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¡Después, después!- Haruka empujó a las 5 chicas hacia Shizuru

-Bueno, entonces ¿pasamos?- Las invitó amablemente

Las 5 chicas, por supuesto, se abalanzaron hacia Shizuru mientras Haruka miraba sonriente la situación.

Shizuru había reservado una mesa hasta lo más privado del bar, donde las 5 chicas se sentaron rodeándola mientras hacían comentarios y le hablaban tratando de acaparar su atención.

-A mí me parece que lo mejor para el cumpleaños de Shizuru-sama sería invitar a todas las personas que la admiramos y queremos –Chica A

-¿Una fiesta privada?- Chica B

-Ni hablar, solo una persona se quedará con ella al final –Chica D

-¡Y seré yo, por supuesto!- Chica C

-A mí no me interesa, al desenvolver el regalo de cumpleaños se probará quien es la mejor opción- Chica B

-Chicas, chicas- Shizuru se puso de pie frente a ellas -¿Les puedo decir algo?

-¡Lo que quieras!- Chica E

-Escuchen… todas ustedes son hermosas, talentosas y vigorosas… ¿Cómo se supone que una persona diferente a mí las pueda respetar si se expresan de ese modo?

-… A mí no me tienes que respetar… -Chica A mirándola embelesada

-Si quieres, no tienes que recordar mi nombre si me llevas contigo esta noche- Chica B mirándola de la misma manera

-Ahh… -Shizuru suspiró sobándose la frente –Oigan, fue mi error, pagaré las bebidas y todo pero creo que mejor me regresaré a casa

-¡Te acompaño!- Chica C

-Pero… pero, pero… -Shizuru tragó saliva –Ahh… bueno, te invitaré a comer; chicas, de acuerdo, las llamaré después

Haruka se encargó de las 4 rezagadas mientras Shizuru y la chica subían a un taxi para regresar al apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Shizuru y la chica bajaron al lado del apartamento y entraron; como era costumbre de cortesía de Shizuru le sirvió té y algo de comer antes de hablar de otros temas.

-¿No me habías dicho tu nombre antes?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Mika, dime Mika- Contestó la chica sonriéndole

-Estudiabas en Fuuka ¿verdad?

-Claro, así fue como te conocí, estabas en un año más alto que yo

-Mmm no soy buena recordando rostros de esas épocas, lo lamento…

-Creo que ya hablamos suficiente de nosotras ¿no?- La chica dejó a un lado su taza de té

La joven, de cabello largo y rizado color negro, piel blanca y ojos ámbar se le acercó, rodeó la cadera de Shizuru con sus propias piernas y la miró de cerca.

-Oye, no me parece que quieras hacer esto...

-¿Qué no quiero?- La chica le sonrió -¿Segura, Shizuru-sama?

-¿Quieres esto? ¿Aunque no me conoces demasiado?

**000**

-Seguro que le gustará, estos postres son dietéticos pero deliciosos, la figura de Shizuru-san no se verá arruinada si lo comiera

-Seguro, lo que digas… -Contestó Natsuki

Las dos venían desde el parqueadero mientras Mai cargaba unas cajas con unos postres comprados para Shizuru.

-Además esta noche que te vayas veré unos capítulos más con Shizuru

-Ah, ese anime shounen tuyo- Agregó Mai -¿Le gustó, en serio?

-Se hubiera quejado de no ser así- Natsuki sacó las llaves de su bolsillo –Además tiene una animación bastante…

Las dos entraron viendo la escena frente a sus ojos en silencio. Una chica colgada sobre Shizuru mientras besos venían e iban, la pasión iba en aumento.

-… ¿atractiva?

De inmediato Shizuru trató de separarse de la chica y miró sobre su hombro a Natsuki y a Mai.

-¡N-Natsuki! ¡Tokiha-san!

-Vamos, no les demos importancia ¿Dónde está tu habitación?- Le preguntó Mika

-Pero… ¡Pero!

La chica la haló hacia la habitación del fondo del apartamento, sin saber que efectivamente esa si era su habitación.

Silencio total.

Natsuki se quedó dónde estaba mientras Mai pasaba y dejaba los postres sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Oye, mejor dejemos esto aquí y salgamos de nuevo ¿no?- Le propuso Mai

-… Claro… -Contestó Natsuki en voz baja

-Vamos, vamos- Mai la haló de la mano fuera del apartamento

Las dos caminaron hacia un parque infantil cercano mientras bebían un café. Natsuki había estado en total silencio después de salir de allí. Mai miraba en todas direcciones tratando de hallar un tema o algo sobre lo que hablar.

-Parece que Shizuru-san tenía una relación silenciosa por ahí… -Comenzó Mai -¡Bueno! Todas las parejas necesitan su momento íntimo ¿verdad?

-Mmm…

-Vamos, sé que verla así no es común, pero finalmente no podemos hacer nada si ella quiere algo con esa joven ¿Viste lo hermosa que era?

-Mmm…

-¿Natsuki?- Mai ladeó la cabeza

-¿A qué horas crees que podamos regresar?- Natsuki miró hacia el cielo

-Démosles unas horas ¿Quieres ver una película?

-Bueno… si quieres… -Natsuki suspiró

El tiempo; los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaron. La joven invitada de Shizuru se marchó del apartamento cuando ya el sol había caído, son una sonrisa amplia en su cara y con un semblante relajado y feliz. Mai había regresado a casa hacía más de dos horas después que fueran a ver una película al centro, y Natsuki había estado esperando sentada en una banca pública frente al apartamento. Siguió a la joven sonriente con la mirada hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance, finalmente tuvo el valor de entrar de regreso al apartamento.

Cuando entró encontró a Shizuru en la cocina, estaba cubierta por una bata levantadora mientras bebía un café; el té no conseguiría relajarla por más que quisiera, decidió ir por algo más fuerte.

-No volverá a ocurrir- Dijo Shizuru rompiendo el silencio

-No te preocupes, aún si pasara, yo…

-En serio; no pasará de nuevo- Repitió Shizuru con voz severa

-Yo… Shizuru, así como yo, a veces necesitamos…

-No es así- Contestó Shizuru de modo cortante –Discúlpame

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte… es mi culpa, yo pensaba que tú solo conseguirías a una persona a tu nivel, pero no pensaba en tus necesidades personales y entonces… bueno, te subestimé

-No es como si fuera alguien importante- Shizuru caminó con su café hacia el baño –Voy a darme un baño… Creo que no podré acompañarte esta noche, Natsuki

-Como quieras… -Natsuki suspiró seriamente

Natsuki caminó hacia su habitación, encendió el reproductor de DVD y el TV y continuó viendo Fairy Tail desde donde se había quedado la noche anterior que pudiera recordar. Shizuru permaneció en la ducha durante aproximadamente una hora o más, metida en la tina, solo encerrándose en sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

Se supone que el haber llevado a cabo lo que había hecho con esa joven iba a quitarle un poco de pesadez emocional, a romper un poco el lazo irrompible que tenía con Natsuki sin remedio desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero resultaba que solo logró hacer ese lazo una cuerda tensa y dolorosa que aunque no iba a poder cortarse, las estaba distanciando más y más.

-_Shizuru_

-¿Natsuki?- Shizuru levantó la cabeza

-_Oye, Mai te compró unos postres dietéticos… y aunque no saben igual que los otros, bueno… son buenos y no arruinarán tu figura, sé que tú debes cuidarte y… bueno, si quieres comerlos…_

-¿Podemos comerlos en un rato las dos?

-… _Bueno… si quieres… _

-Saldré en un rato

Shizuru sacó el tapón de la tina y agarró su toalla.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que Shizuru saliera del baño y se sentara en el sofá, a su lado Natsuki viéndola comer los pasteles en silencio; la expresión sombría y triste de Shizuru no cambiaba ni un poco.

-Se supone que debería tener más confianza contigo; no solo eres mi roomate, sino mi mejor amiga, Natsuki…

-Oye, no hablemos de eso, si no quieres, la verdad es que cuando llegue mi momento, yo también tendré que hacerlo con alguien y…

-¡No lo digas!- Exclamó Shizuru –No… no lo digas, por favor…

-Shizuru… -Natsuki la miró

La castaña suspiró.

-A pesar de lo que parece, no pasó nada con nosotras

-¿Eh? Pero si ella estaba… y tardaron horas…

-Lo juro, yo quería al menos hacer algo por esa joven, hacerla feliz aunque yo no sintiera nada por mi parte, pero… pero… hace mucho tiempo que he pensado que cuando eso ocurra conmigo y otra persona, podré superar tantas cosas de mi corazón y mi cabeza…

-¿No… pudiste… lograr que te gustara?

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, no pude siquiera tocarla una vez… es por causa de _eso _que pasó cuando era niña

-¿eso?...

Shizuru echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró.

-Yo tenía la costumbre de escapar de casa durante horas, mantenerme fuera y divertirme cuando todos se preocupaban y me buscaban, y cuando me encontraban era gracioso ver su preocupación a pesar que lo hacía todo el tiempo… pero un día fue diferente… Pasé cerca de un lugar muy despoblado de personas y solo había este… hombre… parada al lado del callejón de una tienda… Yo era pequeña, tenía solo 8 años… Tal vez estaba ebrio, o estaba fuera de razón, pero… no podía combatir con la fuerza de alguien tan grande y solo… ocurrió…

-Shizuru… esa persona… ¿esa persona te…?

Shizuru asintió.

-No confío en los hombros, Natsuki; no los veo de la misma manera a pesar de que no todos tienes la culpa de eso que me ocurrió, todo fue culpa mía… y aun así, cuando he intentado olvidarlo todo consolándome con el cuerpo de una mujer… no puedo…

-¿Por qué… no le dijiste a nadie? Podían haber arrestado a ese sujeto y todo habría sido mejor… Shizuru… ese hombre pudo haberle hecho lo mismo a otras personas…

-¡No tienes que decirlo, lo sé! ¡LO SÉ!

Natsuki guardó silencio. Nunca había visto a Shizuru así de alterada, nunca la había visto descontrolarse enfrente de nadie de esa manera.

-Le dije a esa joven que estaba comprometida con alguien más, pero que este encuentro quedaría entre nosotras… le mentí, le dije que nos volveríamos a ver a pesar de que no pude hacer nada por hacerla sentir bien

-Oye, si eso era lo correcto en tu corazón, si eso era lo que estaba bien para ti, entonces…

-No fue eso lo que me afectó… Sabes, hay cierta persona de la que tengo sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero desafortunadamente por una u otra razón no he podido hacérselo saber

-¿La conozco?- Natsuki la miró

-… Podría decirse…

-Pero debe saberlo, si no ¿Entonces cómo se supone que tú vas a ser feliz? ¿Por qué siempre pones la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya? ¡Es un hábito horrible!

-Esta persona está… parece que está enamorada de alguien más… Y llevan una relación, así que no puedo entrometerme ahora

-Entiendo… -Natsuki suspiró

-Sabes, eso no importa demasiado ahora, si está feliz entonces yo estaré bien… Natsuki necesitaba que lo supieras porque no quiero que tengamos problemas ¿Entiendes?

-Oh… Jajaja no te preocupes- Natsuki volvió a reír luego de escucharla

-Entonces… -Shizuru dejó su plato a medio comer a un lado -¿Seguimos viendo eso que estábamos… viendo ayer?

-… Fairy Tail ¿No estabas poniendo atención? Jajaja

-A un par de cosas Jejeje

-En todo caso… no puedo explicarte porque, pero… tenía que disculparme contigo, necesitaba decírtelo porque eres mi amiga… y además…

-¿Además?- Natsuki la miró

-… A-Además… -Shizuru se acercó a ella

-Dime, Shizuru- Natsuki también se le acercó

-… Además Tokiha-san lucía asustada…

-Mai… -Natsuki suspiró retrocediendo nuevamente adonde estaba antes

-¿Dije algo?- Shizuru ladeó la cabeza

-No, no, es solo… no, nada… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza –Bueno ¿me acompañarás o no? Ya han corrido mínimo 2 capítulos mientras hablamos

-Jejeje pues ya me perdí entonces

-Anda, ven conmigo, de seguro no es mucho lo que ha pasado- Natsuki la haló del brazo

-P-Pero no me he vestido

-¿Y qué? Jajaja- Natsuki la sentó en su cuarto

-Bueno… -Shizuru se sentó insegura de su estado actual –Pero Natsuki ¿Y si me da frío?

-Mis cobijas serán útiles otra vez

Natsuki se sentó junto a ella y subió el volumen del TV.

Pero antes que estuviera completamente acomodada a centrarse en su anime, su celular vibró en la mesa al lado del TV; otra vez, se arrastró a gatas para salir de la cama, otra vez hubo algo que se enredó en sus pies, otra vez tropezó llevándose a Shizuru consigo puesto que había enredado su bata de baño en sus torpes pies, otra vez cayó sobre ella, pero esta vez la bata se había despegado de su cuerpo aún mojado dejándola completamente al descubierto.

-Sh-Shizuru… -Murmuró Natsuki mirándola totalmente sonrojada

-Natsuki… yo…

-Yo… perdón… estaba… yo…

Antes que sus infructuosas disculpas surtieran algún efecto en la capacidad deductiva de Shizuru, sus ojos se vieron desviados hacia el medio de ambos pechos desnudos de Shizuru, las gotas e agua se deslizaban hacia sus costillas mientras otras viajaban vía recta hacia su ombligo, y otras más atrevidas bajaban desde lo más alto de sus pechos helados hacia sus axilas.

-…_Natsuki…_

La chica seguía embobada observando las peligrosas curvas tentadoras de la castaña frente a sus ojos mientras ella la llamaba sin conseguir obtener su atención al menos un momento.

-_Natsuki….._

Era un pecado hacia la belleza observar tal tipo de cuerpo perfecto y único frente a sus ojos, la forma de su cintura, su cadera amplia y firme, sus piernas largas, sus brazos extendidos a lado y lado de su torso atrapados por las mangas de la bata, su cabello mojado cayendo en su cuello y unas cuantas gotas de agua en su cuello y clavícula.

-Natsuki!

-¿Eh?- Natsuki volvió a verle la cara nuevamente

-Perdón… pero… el teléfono…

-S-Sí, claro- Natsuki se levantó de encima de ella y tomó el teléfono a toda velocidad -¿Aló, Mai?... no, estaba viendo… ehmm… Fairy Tail… -Natsuki miró sobre el hombro

Una tímida Shizuru se estaba cubriendo el cuerpo nuevamente con su bata de baño enredada; volvió a ver hacia otra dirección con las mejillas ardiendo y brillando ampliamente.

-Vale, te llamo en la mañana… si, bye- Natsuki colgó el teléfono –Ehmm… ¿Puedo darme la vuelta ya?

-Ara, pero si ya me viste todita

-¡G-Gomen asai!- Natsuki se encogió de hombros

-Jejeje Natsuki tontita… Si somos mujeres ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-No debí mirarte… mirarte así… sin tu permiso… -Natsuki seguía dándole la espalda

-Jejeje pero aun así lo hiciste… Me miraste todita, y me deberás un favor que te pediré luego por tu falta de discreción

-Vale, entiendo- Natsuki asintió

-Ahora ven, sigamos viendo esto, Laxus activó el Salón del Rayo

-¿De verdad?- Natsuki volvió en sus pasos y se sentó frente al TV recuperando su compostura

Shizuru sonrió a sí misma viendo a Natsuki recobrar su estado natural.

Aunque ella quisiera ser quien estuviera en el lugar de Mai, esto que acababa de ocurrir no podía contar como una infidelidad; pero sin lugar a dudas, a nadie más que a Natsuki le habría permitido mirarla durante tanto tiempo de ese modo lleno de deseo. Era una pequeña victoria que apaciguaba su enamorado corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Muy temprano en la mañana.

La noche anterior cada quien había logrado ir a dormir a sus habitaciones cuando Morfeo atacó sus sentidos agotados. Para Shizuru era normal despertar temprano, revisar el correo matutino, leer el periódico, ver las noticias en la TV, leer sus e-mails y revisar la contabilidad de su cargo no presencial en la empresa familiar, pero ver a Natsuki despertar temprano. ESO SÍ ERA EXTRAÑO.

-¿Tienes una cita, Natsuki?

-Pues… algo así, voy a repartir curriculum en unos cuantos lados que tengo en mente, a ver si trabajo un poco para variar

-¿No estabas trabajando con Tokiha-san en su cafetería?

-Pues sí, pero no me agrada la idea de tenerla TAN cerca todo el tiempo, si, somos pareja y todo pero… Neeh! No me suena bien eso

-Ya veo, es cosa de respetar su espacio personal- Shizuru sonrió

-Ehmm… si tú lo dices… -Natsuki sacó del canasto de ropa limpia unos calcetines y una toalla limpia –Tienes suerte de tener acceso directo a la empresa de tu padre para no tener que trabajar de modo presencial

-Bueno, me encargo de la contabilidad del departamento de ventas, no es tan sencillo pero me deja tiempo libre- Shizuru llevó su taza de té vacía al lavaplatos

-Y… -Natsuki se acercó al perchero de la sala de estar –Supongo que mientras voy fuera… llamarás a esa chica…

-¿Mika-san?... Mmm… Es linda, es agradable… pero te dije que estoy enamorada de alguien más, así que no- Shizuru la miró de reojo

Al mismo tiempo Natsuki también la veía sobre el hombro. Por un breve instante Shizuru vislumbró un suspiro escapando de los pulmones de Natsuki, era algo así como el alivio que sientes cuando te comunican una muy buena noticia; o quizás su mente enamorada de Natsuki le jugaba trucos.

-Ah, ya veo… Bueno, ¿te traigo algo en la tarde?

-Pastel de frutas- Shizuru se sentó en el sofá –Y un poco de soda de durazno

-¿Seguiremos viendo Fairy Tail esta noche?

-Jajaja Natsuki, que pervertida ¿No estás feliz con tenerme en posiciones indecentes los últimos días? Se me hace que lo dices de excusa ya

-¡O-Oi, no es así!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Jajaja Vale, vale ¿Cuánto falta para terminar?

-En realidad aún está en emisión, pero para llegar al fin de la primera temporada nos restan unos 80 capítulos

-Espero que aprecies el hecho de que ponga mi tiempo en un anime shounen, si me gustara el anime, y no me gusta, me inclinaría hacia lo sobre natural o el drama, el shounen sería lo último en mi lista

-¿Lo haces por mí? No me gusta ver anime a mí sola

-Jajaja eres un fracaso de fanática, Natsuki

-¡Oi, no te rías!- Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse

-Claro, claro, te haré compañía y hasta te daré besitos si me los pides

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki sonrojada

-Vas tarde- Shizuru le enseñó el reloj de la cocina

-¡B-Baka, tú me distrajiste!- Natsuki entró a la ducha apresuradamente

Shizuru sonrió a sí misma y continuó leyendo el correo mientras escuchaba las noticias en el TV

Después de un rato Natsuki salió del baño, se vistió y salió con un maletín en la espalda, tomó su casco y a toda prisa se fue. Shizuru tomó este tiempo de la tarde para sí misma y terminar la contabilidad, entre más pronto acabara, más pronto recibiría un cheque más cuyo 80% se iría a su cuenta de ahorros para añejarse y quedarse ahí quien sabe hasta cuándo (nótese el tono irónico). No tener pareja o un grupo de amigos que tuvieran una buena disponibilidad de tiempo para salir y divertirse de vez en cuando tenía sus "desventajas".

**000**

Natsuki estaba filada en una cola de desempleados frente a un edificio especializado en ventas telefónicas y transporte de mensajería.

-_Una niña rica, buscando empleo… Se acabará este mundo hundido en vísceras en llamas_

Natsuki suspiró al reconocer la voz.

-Hola Nao…

-¿Qué tu no eras rica?- Nao alzó una ceja

-¿Y eso debe hacerme una inútil a la hora de trabajar?

-Y tu novia tiene una cafetería de renombre

-¿Y tengo que depender de ella también?

-Tienes la vida regalada, maldita

-¡A decirle maldita a tu abuela, araña!- Natsuki encolerizó dándole la espalda

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes pues… Yo también ando buscando trabajo ¿Vas a echarme una mano?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú me echaste una mano?- Natsuki volteó a mirarla

-Mmm… Esa noche del Diciembre pasado, estabas tan ebria que te ibas a llevar a esas 4 libidinosas a casa, ya casi te violaban en el estacionamiento… ¿No te di un cóctel para que vomitaras y las espantaras?

-¡Pues gracias, que amiga!- Ironizó volviendo a darle la espalda –Me llamaron fuente de vómito hasta Marzo

-Oye, es mejor que te vean caída en tu vomito a que te violen esas niñas ¿No crees?

-Quien sabe… -Natsuki suspiró

-Jajaja no tienes sentido del humor, Kuga

-Y tú tienes DEMASIADO- Natsuki avanzó un lugar en la cola

-Te hace falta sexo ¿Hace cuánto que no evacuas ganas?

-… Qué importa- Contestó sin mirarla

-Jajaja no me digas… ¿Casi 4 meses con la pelirroja y aún no le pides la prueba de amor?

-No necesito pedirle ninguna prueba porque no sé siquiera si la "amo" como tú dices

-¡Jajaja linda excusa para decir que andas de célibe hace más de 4 meses!

-Ya, en serio, no puedo solo acostarme con ella sin estar segura si de verdad le quiero entregar mi "hormona del amor"

-¿Tú crees en eso?- Nao alzó una ceja –Jajaja si no la amas, no le darás la dichosa hormona, solo te la follas una noche y ya, además con las demás no estabas sino de conocida de una noche

-¿Me tienes que recordar esa época de mierda, Nao?

-Ah cierto, tú época de oscuridad… ¿Con cuantas estuviste en ese tiempo?

-Qué importa… -Natsuki avanzó otro lugar en la cola

-Yo alcancé a contarte como 6

-Oye, no me interesa, ya, fin del tema, si vas a hablarme de eso toda la bendita cola no te daré mi recomendación

-Jajaja tu apellido y esa recomendación me vendrían de perlas, vale, me quedaré calladita

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó en medio de un suspiro

**000**

Ya entradas las horas del mediodía, Shizuru salió a almorzar con Haruka y Reito, sus viejos amigos de Fuuka Gakuen, y de paso darse un leve reporte de lo ocurrido los últimos meses que no se habían visto mientras terminaban de contar las horas de las prácticas de la Universidad.

-Entonces te vas para Francia en poco tiempo… -Shizuru bebió un trago del jugo de lulo de su lado de la mesa -¿Cuándo será eso? Te haré una fiesta de despedida, Reito-san

-Más o menos en Febrero- Contestó él sonriendo –Me consiguieron un jugoso contrato con una Financiera de allá, es una oferta que no puedo rechazar

-Yo siempre supe que alguno de nosotros tenía que viajar lejos- Haruka levantó su vaso de jugo de mora -¿Brindamos con esto?

-Y porque pones en buena práctica las clases de japonés que te di todo el año pasado Jajaja- Rio el joven levantando su vaso de soda

-Que tengas mucho éxito, Reito-san- Shizuru chochó ambos vasos con el suyo

-¿Y tú Shizuru-san? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsuki-chan?

-Ah bueno, me tiene viendo a su lado un anime shounen hace 2 noches

-¡Jajaja tú, viendo anime, y además shounen! Jajaja- Haruka reventó en carcajadas

-Vamos, vamos, sé que ella lo hace solo por acompañar a Natsuki-chan ¿no?

-Correcto- Shizuru asintió

-Pero me refería a nivel sentimental- Le dijo Reito -¿Cómo vas eso?

-Como ya sabes, Natsuki está saliendo con Tokiha-san hace más de 3 meses, así que en ese aspecto no puedo responderte nada positivo

-¿Y acaso ya olvidaste como coquetear?- Reito le guiñó un ojo –Bueno, si lo de Mai-san no funciona, le harás saber que estás disponible

-Prefiero tener a Natsuki cerca aunque sea como su mejor amiga, a perderla por equivocarme al confesarle mis sentimientos- Shizuru agachó la cabeza

-¿Y dónde queda tu bienestar emocional?- Le dijo Haruka –Esto no te hace nada de bien

-Así como en nada me ayudó la joven que me presentaste ayer

-¡Ahhjj! Entonces no lo hicieron… -Haruka suspiró

-Claro que no, era hermosa y agradable, pero a nadie podría entregármele así de fácil

-Jajaja Shizuru-san siempre ha sido un hueso duro de roer para entrar en su corazón- Comentó Reito

-Pues esa delincuente le entró con mucha facilidad- Agregó Haruka

-Bueno, terminé aquí- Shizuru hizo a un lado sus platos vacíos –Debo regresar, Natsuki dijo que regresaría en horas de la tarde, y parece que comeremos pastel de frutas cuando lo haga

-Jajaja puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio- Le dijo Reito

-Tal vez tengas razón- Shizuru sonrió -¿Vamos?

Los dos se pusieron de pie, Reito dejó el pago en la libreta de la mesa con una propina y se retiraron. Cada uno de ellos tomó un taxi luego de despedirse y finalmente separaron caminos, cada quien volvía a sus vidas personales.

Shizuru bajó del taxi y subió las escalas hasta el segundo piso, en el cual estaba ubicado su apartamento, mientras dejaba su saco en el perchero y se quitaba sus zapatillas, no se dio por enterada que Natsuki ya estaba en su cuarto hacía un buen rato.

-¿Ya no saludas a tu roomate, Shizuru?

-¿Eh?- Shizuru volteó a ver a la habitación –Creí que regresarías como a las 4

-Bueno, parece que conseguí lo que quería antes de lo previsto- Natsuki le lanzó una caja de una pastelería

-¿Y esto?

-El pastel de frutas que querías –Natsuki salió de su cuarto –Traje la soda de durazno que me dijiste, comamos un poco si quieres

-Jajaja pero acabo de almorzar

-Si te preocupa engordar, pues el pastel es dietético

-Vale, lo comeré- Shizuru asintió sonriendo –Una pieza pequeña, por favor

Natsuki sacó un par de espátulas de una de las gavetas y comenzó a partir el pastel.

-Oye, y si volviste antes ¿Por qué no sales un rato con Tokiha-san?

-¿Mai? Mmm… no sé, no tengo ganas ahora

-Es tu pareja- Shizuru la miró fijamente

-Ya sé… Pero no quería salir con ella y ya

-Qué raro- Shizuru sonrió –Pero bueno, es típico en ti de todos modos

-Toma- Natsuki le entregó un plato con la porción pequeña de pastel –Y además… bueno, quedé de traerte el pastel ¿no?

-Pero no de comerlo conmigo- Aclaró Shizuru

-¿No quería comerlo conmigo?

-Jajaja no me pongas esa carita, Natsuki -_¡Qué linda se ve haciendo pucheros!_- Claro que quiero comerlo contigo, qué cosas dices

-Oye… con esto queda saldado lo de ayer ¿verdad?- Natsuki se sonrojó de repente

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… lo que pasó… tu bata abierta y eso… -Se sonrojaba más conforme seguía hablando

**(POV Shizuru)**

Ah, ya recuerdo… Anoche Natsuki se enredó en mi bata de baño por apresurarse a contestar su celular, la bata se abrió y me vio como Dios me trajo al mundo en mi evolución más adulta. Aún recuerdo su cara, estaba roja, fija en mi cuerpo; sé que no es la primera vez que Natsuki ve a una mujer desnuda ni mucho menos, pero conmigo se quedó viéndome de una manera que me hizo avergonzar un poco.

-No, con esto no basta- Levanté la cabeza sonriendo

-¡Ah, vamos! Mira, no sé cómo disculparme, pero sabes que no fue mi intención

-¿Quién me dice que no lo hiciste a propósito?

-Vamos, te lo ruego… -Volvió a hacer ese puchero

-Jajaja no funcionará la carita de perro, Natsuki Kuga, eso ganas por ser tan pervertida

-¡Oi, ni que hubiera sido de gusto!- Su cara se puso más roja

-Pues hagámoslo mano a mano, quítate la ropa y ya- Le contesté en broma cruzándome de brazos

-¡Pues bien!

Silencio total.

**(POV Natsuki)**

No, por supuesto que no me placía la idea de desnudármele a Shizuru, pero tiene razón al decir que lo que hice fue algo muy inapropiado y que no fue nada correcto, todo por mi desgraciada costumbre de andar dejando el celular en la grandísima mier%&$ cuando Mai me llama. ¿Qué no es culpa de Mai parcialmente? Qué va, la que tiene que desnudarse soy yo, no ella. Pero entonces veo a Shizuru, seria, su expresión de "Todo lo tengo bajo control" se fue al carajo. ¿Está ruborizada?... Pues sus mejillas están un poco rojas… Sí, está ruborizada.

-¿Y bien?- Estoy segura que mi incapacidad para ocultar la vergüenza tiene mis mejillas como un semáforo ahora mismo

-No te andes con eso, ojo por ojo es el atajo del tramposo- Recobró su sonrisa confiada

-No me vengas con eso, así estaremos a mano y no tendré ese cargo de conciencia

Empecé a quitarme mis converse, luego los calcetines, y luego desajusté el primer botón de mi jean y luego bajé la cremallera. Shizuru mie miró todo ese tiempo sin pronunciar palabra, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que acabo de verla tragar saliva profundamente, una gota de sudor recorre su frente. ¡Una Shizuru nerviosa, esto debe ser un logro Premium recién desbloqueado! Mientras pensaba comencé a desajustar los botones de mi camisa uno a uno.

-Para, para, ya te dije, eso no es equivalencia- Shizuru detuvo mis manos

-¡Pues así, para mí, estaremos a mano!- Contesté esforzando mis manos en seguir desajustando los botones

**(POV Autor)**

Silencio absoluto. Las dos se vieron envueltas en este momento en que inevitablemente encontraron sus manos unidas debido al intento de detenerla de Shizuru. Ninguna se movió, avanzó o retrocedió, solo permanecieron viéndose fijamente. Y el destino hizo de las suyas ya que ellas no movieron la pieza a su momento. Ambos rostros comenzaron a aproximarse en contra de sus voluntades.

DING-DONG.

Natsuki regresó a su posición y comenzó a ajustar los botones de su camisa nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta se trataba de Mai con un par de amigas más.

-¿Mai? ¿Chie y Aoi?

-Acabamos de salir, pensé en venir a darte un saludo- Le sonrió Mai

-Ah… claro, pero… -Natsuki volteó a ver atrás

Shizuru ya se había retirado a la privacidad de su cuarto en silencio.

Natsuki suspiró con tristeza; como si nada hubiera ocurrido ella solo se había regresado a la soledad de su habitación a terminar su pastel de frutas a solas.

-Bueno… pasen entonces…

Las 3 chicas entraron, Natsuki pasó a la cocina y guardó el resto del pastel de frutas en la alacena.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó Mai

-Guardo un pastel

-¿No nos darás un poco, picarona?

Shizuru estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, se dispuso a revisar sus e-mails ya que su momento para estar con Natsuki se había terminado, pero desde su cuarto podía escucharse la conversación de Natsuki y Mai.

-_Ay vamos, con el hambre que hace, dame un pedazo_- Insistía Mai con voz mimada

-_Ya te dije que no, esto es de Shizuru, lo compré solo para ella ¿Entiendes?_

-_Moou, Natsuki mala ¿No compraste nada para tu novia?_

Shizuru volteó la cabeza para ubicar su sentido auditivo mejor hacia la conversación.

-_No, en primer lugar no sé qué clase de pastel te gusta_

Silencio total.

Shizuru se puso de pie en ese momento y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con una mirada indignada dibujada en la cara de Mai, Natsuki seguía poniendo los utensilios sucios en el lavaplatos sin enterarse de la expresión de su novia.

-Ara, hola Tokiha-san; Natsuki perdón, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación

-Ah, perdón ¿Bajamos un poco la voz, Shizuru?

-¿Qué dices?- Mai le hizo la pregunta de un modo molesto

-Oye, ella es mi compañera antes que tú seas mi novia, y estamos molestando en su espacio

-Basta las dos, si las hormonas de ambas están en posición de pelea, pues no lo permitiré- Shizuru se puso en medio de ambas –Natsuki, saca 3 trozos de pastel para Tokiha-san, Harada-san y Senou-san

-Shizuru, pero el pastel era para ti…

-¡Basta! ¡Ya!- Mai exclamó dejándolas a las dos en silencio –Cuando decidas quien es tu novia, Natsuki, me llamas, porque hasta parece que es más Shizuru-san que yo

-Tokiha-san- Shizuru la miró

-Lo lamento, Shizuru-san, creo que Natsuki debe aclarar sus prioridades primero

Mai salió a pasos largos del departamento y por supuesto, Chie y Aoi la siguieron intentando reconfortarla un poco.

-Eso no estuvo bien Natsuki

-Ahh… Mai sabe cómo soy yo, lo ha sabido siempre- Natsuki volvió a guardar el pastel –Y además… no debió venir sin avisar

-Entonces… ¿Te molestó que hubiera venido?

-No sé… antes era fácil cuando éramos amigas… Ya es tan… raro… Como sea, pondré el DVD y seguimos viendo Fairy Tail donde nos quedamos ¿Vale?

-Pues… si quieres…

Natsuki fue de regreso a su habitación. Shizuru permaneció donde estaba un poco pensativa luego de todo lo que había pasado; después de todo, los últimos días la actitud de Natsuki había estado muy diferente; aunque incluso desde el momento que aceptó intentar una relación con Mai las cosas iban así entre las dos, a veces parecía que buscaban motivos para discutir.

La noche comenzó, Shizuru preparó sándwiches y cortó otros dos pedazos de pastel, Natsuki sacó un aperitivo con pocos grados de alcohol y ambas se prepararon para seguir su cita con este anime quelas estaba uniendo todas las noches.

**888**

**¡Hola chicos, qué tal!**

**Bueno, me parece que este fic está teniendo cierta acogida positiva en la pag. Así que intentaré hace balanza con los otros dos fic que tengo en proceso y publicaré unos cuantos en estos días; cuando acabe de solucionar el problema anterior que tuve con el fic de Agencia F.H.H me actualizaré y lo terminaré :D quedan solo 2 caps para el final**

**Y el fic de Mai HIME Cotidianity va en su recta final también**

**Bueno, agradezco los rewievs, los comentarios, todo**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**¡Salu2!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-Natsuki… ¿No crees que sería mejor que hablaras con Tokiha-san sobre eso?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno, dices que era más sencillo cuando eran amigas… ¿Y si solo deben volver a ser amigas y ya?

-Es que todavía no sé siquiera si lo que tenemos es correcto o no… Yo quería enamorarme de ella ¿sabes?

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque _esa _persona que me hiciera enamorar no podría ser como ella, ahora lo veo…

-¿Qué dices?

Una sensación punzante tocó en el centro del pecho de Shizuru al escucharla. Natsuki estaba enamorada de alguien más.

-Si logro hacer feliz a Mai y hacerme a la idea de que ella puede ser la persona de la que me enamore, me quitaré la idea de que _esa _persona es lo más cercano a alguien que puedo amar, no me siento enamorada, pero tampoco quiero llegara a enamorarme ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que sí…

-Digo… Es mejor tener algo de felicidad en lugar de sufrir por alguien que no puedes tener

-Y… esta persona… -Shizuru se mordió el labio -¿Sabe que tu… la ves de esa manera?

-Qué va- Natsuki bebió un trago largo del aperitivo

-¿Nunca intentaste hacérselo saber?

-Jamás lo hice porque no sé siquiera si lo que siento es una clase de amor platónico o una pendejada pasajera, no sé… es alguien tan amable que da pánico la sola idea de hacérselo saber

-… ¿Es Reito-san?

-¿El chupa medias? ¡No!- Natsuki disintió bruscamente –No, para nada, ése no se me pasa por la cabeza siquiera

-Bueno… ¡Ah, mira! Ya empezó el examen para ser mago clase S- Shizuru se refería a la pantalla de TV y lo que veían

-Mmm… -Natsuki suspiró y se recostó contra la pared –Mañana comienzo a trabajar… No te molesta quedarte sola todo el día ¿O sí?

-Puedo aprovechar para llamar a unas señoritas a que me hagan un baile privado exótico mientras llegas

-¡¿Eh?!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Jajaja era broma, qué fácil caíste

-Oi, con eso no se juega… ¡Ah! Es verdad, olvidé contarte, hoy me encontré con Nao en mi entrevista, y hablamos un rato luego de salir y planeamos viajar en el invierno

-¿Viajar adónde?

-Bueno, por esas épocas invernales es recomendado viajar a Florida, quedarse cerca del mar y evitar las heladas de este lado del mundo

-¿Vacaciones? Mmm… Suena bien ¿Pero quienes iremos?

-Nao, tú, yo, Mai y si se pegan, Haruka y Yukino

-Vaya, pues no es mala idea… -Shizuru alzó la vista pensativamente -¿Cuándo viajaríamos?

-En 3 semanas, todavía debo cuadrar esa fecha con las demás, pero al menos la idea es que nos demos un merecido descanso, por esas fechas son las vacaciones obligatorias de cualquier empresa vinculada al programa del gobierno de trabajo

-Sí, cierto, aunque no es problema los viáticos y eso, pensaba en cómo nos organizaríamos, supongo que tú vas con Tokiha-san en el hotel

-Ehh… no-Natsuki disintió –Es una buena chica, pero como roomate es un dolor de muelas, créeme, mantendré viva la magia si me mantengo lejos de ella para dormir; pensaba que podíamos ser tú y yo en un cuarto, Mai en un cuarto privado al igual que Nao, y si se pegan, Haruka y Yukino en otro ¿Qué te parece?

-No suena nada mal… Hablaré con ellas dos mañana a ver qué me dicen

-¡De acuerdo!

Nuevamente fijaron la vista en la pantalla para terminar de ver lo poco que habían visto del anime en reproducción. Y nuevamente más tarde en la noche, Shizuru regresó a su habitación a dormir mientras Natsuki por sí sola se quedó dormida pegada contra el muro, Shizuru la había cubierto con una cobija antes de apagar el DVD e irse a la cama.

Esa mañana Natsuki había madrugado a su primer día de trabajo, mientras Shizuru se quedó a terminar de hacer los planes de viaje por lo que respectaba por el lado de Haruka y Yukino, Natsuki a la hora de almorzar se encargó de hablar con Nao y Mai; todo aparentemente iba de maravilla, y el viaje era un hecho.

**000**

Ese mismo día, más tarde en la noche…

Shizuru terminaba de preparar la cena para cuando Natsuki llegara, y cuando ella llegó la prioridad fue una completamente diferente. Natsuki estaba empapada, su ropa estilaba agua que dejaba un charco de rastro detrás de sí.

-Oh por Dios Natsuki, quítate eso ya- Shizuru caminó hacia ella –Mírate nada más, es una de las razones por las que odio esa condenada motocicleta

-Vamos, al menos llegué rápido- Contestó quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos

-¿A costillas de qué? Seguro te vas a resfriar, lo sé- Contestó mientras le sacaba por sobre la cabeza la camisa empapada

-Jajaja no te preocupes- Natsuki caminó hacia el baño

Solo con una camisa sin mangas que usaba bajo la camisa de oficina y su pantalón empapado; entró al baño ya abrió los grifos dejando correr agua tibia que llenara la tina. Mientras tanto sacó una toalla para secarse el cabello.

-Ahh… tú nunca me harás caso con lo de comprar un auto ¿verdad?

-Oye, con mi moto esquivo los embotellamientos de tráfico en un santiamén, con un auto estaría secuestrada en la bendita autopista todavía, si el precio por eso es un resfriado, pues lo vale

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas- Shizuru le sirvió una taza de té –Tómala toda y rápido antes de entrar al baño, te relajará

Mientras la bebía, marcó un número en el su teléfono.

-Hola… Jajaja sí, estoy hecha una esponja mojada ¿cómo lo supiste?... Jajaja el mismo sermón me lo acaba de echar Shizuru, qué curioso…. No, estoy bien, la tina se está llenando y tomaré un baño a ver si evito una gripe…. Vale, vale, es en 3 semanas ¿De acuerdo? Tienes tiempo para contratar personal de respaldo para ese tiempo que estaremos fuera…. Ajá, bien….. Oye Mai te dejo, mi baño está listo… Jajaja también yo, bye

Natsuki colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la barra junto con su taza de té vacía; luego se encerró en el baño a tomar su bien merecida rutina de baño caliente para evitar el resfriado.

Shizuru soltó un suspiro triste al verse a solas. No terminaba de hacerse a la idea de la facilidad con la que Natsuki y Mai se hacían más y más cercanas. Estos sentimientos la torturaban todo el tiempo y no le permitían desearle lo mejor a su amada; no, si Natsuki debía ser de alguien, sería de ella, aunque se llenara de remordimientos solo pensándolo.

-_Oye Shizuru ¿Me pasas un pedazo de pastel de frutas del que quedó ayer?_

-¿Y un poco de leche tibia?- Propuso volviendo a sonreír

-_Y le pones algo de vainilla también Jejeje_

-A la orden- Shizuru comenzó a preparar la leche aun sonriendo

La sola petición de Natsuki, haciéndole sentir que aun sabía que ella se encontraba sumida en algún lugar de su mundo, le devolvía la sonrisa siempre.

Shizuru tocó la puerta un par de veces. Natsuki asomó por un lado de la puerta, recibió el plato con pastel y la taza con la leche, le regresó la sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento y volvió a encerrarse. Era una parte más de la rutina de alguien enamorada en secreto; servirle lo más que se pueda sin resaltar como alguien dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ella, aunque realmente lo haría si pudiera.

**000**

Shizuru sacudió el termómetro y suspiró.

-38 grados, Natsuki Kuga- Le dijo a modo de regaño –Que bueno que llamé a tu jefe esta mañana…. Aunque él también se resfrió, curiosamente

-Compartimos gustos por las motocicletas deportivas Jajaja ¡coff, coff, coff!- Natsuki se sostuvo el pecho antes de caer sobre la cama nuevamente

-Ahh, vaya, vaya, mírate nada más… -Shizuru se sentó junto a ella -¿A qué hora dijo que vendría Tokiha-san?

-Debería haber llegado hace una hora- Contestó mirando el reloj de su mesa de noche

-Ah, qué importa; date la vuelta, te pondré VapoRub en la espalda

-Ahh… Vale, vale… -Contestó con voz cansada

Shizuru se dedicó el resto de la mañana a cuidar a Natsuki; aunque ese debió ser trabajo de Mai, quien efectivamente dijo que lo haría. Pero no se había sabido nada de ella desde las 7:30, que fue la hora a la que la misma Shizuru llamó a informarle de todo, y aún no contestaba ni regresaba las llamadas.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? ¡Coff, coff!

-Tú concéntrate en descansar, no te darán más de 2 días de licencia en tu nuevo empleo, Tokiha-san te hará saber lo que ocurrió cuando venga o te llame

-Oye, has estado ahí sentada toda la mañana ¿No tienes cosas por hacer?

-Jajaja terminé todo ayer Natsuki… Pero, si quieres que me vaya

-¡No!- Exclamó Natsuki agarrando la manga de su camisa

Al reflexionar sobre su reacción, la soltó lentamente; estaba sonrojada y apenada.

-Digo… si tienes que hacer algo, ve… pero estoy bien si te quedas…

-Ara, Natsuki me quiere cerca para cuidarle su resfriado

-B-Bueno… has sido tan amable que… no podría pedir nada mejor, Shizuru- Contestó Natsuki sonrojada

-¿Te alegras de tenerme a ti para lidiar con las consecuencias de tus faltas de cuidado en tu motocicleta y con el clima?

-… Si…

-¿Eh?- Shizuru hizo el ademán de acercar su oído

-¡Sí, me alegra mucho!- Exclamó mirándola con la cara completamente roja

-Jejeje así me gusta, bien honesta- Shizuru sonrió ampliamente

_DING-DONG_

Shizuru se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Una agitada y afanada Mai entró dejando un paquete de medicamentos sobre la mesa de centro.

-Lo lamento Shizuru-san ¿Cómo sigue?

-Con fiebre y una tos seca horrible, pero bien

Mai entró directo al cuarto de Natsuki.

-¿Cómo vas? Doña con mi moto no me pasa nada

-Ahh… si vienes a regañarme, regrésate- Suspiró Natsuki

-Jajaja era chiste, chiste…

-¿Y por qué estás sudando? ¿Te viniste corriendo?

-Ehmm… Bueno, más o menos, algo se me presentó- Contestó mirando hacia el suelo

-Ah… -Natsuki volteó la mirada hacia el techo –Alto, rubio y escandaloso ¿verdad?

Mai permaneció en silencio.

-Mai, dime la verdad

-Escucha, no es como lo que suena ¿De acuerdo? Él fue anoche a casa a eso de las 12 y estaba empapado, realmente mojado, sus padres lo habían corrido de casa y… fue a pedirme ayuda, es todo

-¿Y lo dejaste entrar a tu casa, Mai?

-Por favor no lo culpes, yo decidí dejarlo quedar

-Mai, tu novia soy yo, lo tuyo con él ya pasó ¿No entiendes?

-¡No es mi culpa que todavía estemos involucrados ¿de acuerdo?!

-…

Natsuki la miró sin poder articular palabra.

-Todavía… Ahh… -Suspiró mirando el techo –Todavía te gusta ¿no?

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo- Mai miró el suelo otra vez –Natsuki, perdón… Yo en serio quiero que esto funcione ¿De acuerdo? Pero… la relación que tuve con él antes estuvo tan llena de tantas cosas, que superar todo eso tan rápido es complicado

-Van 3 meses que me estás diciendo eso

-¡Y no estuviste allí para celebrar esa fecha!

-¡Como si hubiera sido mi culpa, ése tipo llegó a meterse justo en medio y tú fuiste con él sin siquiera considerar mi presencia!

-¡Oigan, ya!- Shizuru entró a la habitación –Tokiha-san, no entiendo muy bien la razón de la discusión, pero Natsuki está enferma y debe descansar si quiere volver a trabajar pasado mañana

-Ahh… sí, entiendo… -Mai se puso de pie y salió de la habitación

-Natsuki, tú no deberías pensar en andar discutiendo con nadie en tu estado; trata de pensar un poco en tu salud- Shizuru cerró la puerta luego de dejarla con el anterior regaño

Mai seguía sentada en la sala de estar en silencio, Shizuru le sirvió un café y permaneció en silencio a su lado.

-Tengo que hacer el modo de viajar con Natsuki; es el único modo de arreglar las cosas como se debe… -Comentó la pelirroja –Nunca antes he estado con una mujer, pero si lo logro con ella, podríamos deshacernos de todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los problemas de pareja se solucionan en la cama ¿no?

Shizuru se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó cerca de su corazón en silencio.

-Yo… no creo que Natsuki sea del tipo de mujeres que valoran el sexo por sobre la conexión emocional… -Le dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Bromeas? Como si no recordaras como era antes de que comenzáramos a salir

-… Pero ella cambió… -Shizuru seguía mirando el suelo sin dejar de apretar su pecho

-Pues es lo último que se me ocurre, si eso no funciona… Nada lo hará…

-¿No confías en la conexión emocional que puedes tener con ella si te esfuerzas un poco más?

-Para qué hacerlo, si puedo acelerar ese proceso entregándole mi cuerpo ¿no?

-Yo… creo que dejé el té encendido, ya regreso- Shizuru se apresuró a la cocina

Recargó las manos sobre la barra del lavaplatos y respiró profundo. Una increíble sensación de desesperación la invadió. Ella estuvo en primera fila presenciando aquella época en la que a Natsuki no le interesaba ni el lugar ni la persona con la que intentar llenar un vacío emocional como el solo abandono de un padre puede causar. Tantas parejas ocasionales, tantos accidentes en su motocicleta por conducirla ebria, tantas peleas y tantas ausencias en las que llegó un momento en que casi no conocía a Natsuki. Ella había cambiado, no necesitaba que alguien quisiera llenar un espacio emocional usándola a ella del mismo modo, eso solo conseguiría causarle más dolor.

¿O era su propio dolor el que hacía que las lágrimas desbordaran por sus mejillas? La propia impotencia de no poder ser ella quien planeara la fecha para entregársele a Natsuki, el dolor de no haber tenido el valor antes que Mai para confesarle sus sentimientos, y tal vez haber sido aceptada. Ese desconsuelo de no ser ella quien estuviera en la posición total de Mai desde que su relación con Natsuki empezó.

-_Shizuru-san ¿Le ayudo en algo?_

-No, no, estoy bien- Shizuru se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas –Es que alcanzó a quemarse un poco y estaba… bueno, dejando que escapara el humo un poco

Shizuru suspiró profundamente. Mojó sus mejillas con un poco de agua, se tomó un par de minutos para dejar que sus facciones retomaran la frescura que la caracterizaba y volvió con ella, pero Mai ya no estaba allí; nuevamente estaba en el cuarto de Natsuki, y como la puerta estaba cerrada, la resignación de ser solo la roomate y amiga de Natsuki la obligó a quedarse atrás… Es más, a retroceder y encerrarse en su propio cuarto, sola.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Pasaron 3 días. Natsuki volvió a trabajar y Shizuru retomó sus días de **_**soledad**_** en su apartamento solo haciendo su trabajo en casa. Una noche lluviosa Natsuki llegó antes de lo previsto, trajo consigo unas hamburguesas y vino de manzana, así como traía consigo varios folletos de viajes vacacionales y promocionales para la temporada invernal en Japón.**

-Entonces Tokiha-san conseguiré descanso en 2 semanas… Mmm… es algo apresurado ¿No crees?

-Bueno, todo sea mientras podamos refrescarnos de la cotidianidad un poco, mi jefe sacará vacaciones para todos los empleados en esa misma época, entonces supongo que puede ser en esos días ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-No hay problema, Haruka-san y Yukino-chan confirmaron su asistencia también

-Ah bueno, entonces solo hay que elegir el lugar- Natsuki se sentó junto a ella –Mai dejó esos en nuestras manos

-Bueno, veamos… -Shizuru comenzó a abrir folletos –Tenemos destinos a Europa y América, por aquí tenemos Sídney, Ámsterdam… Y de este lado tenemos Miami… Bueno, Miami es algo más costoso que los anteriores

-Pues… la playa de Australia luce fantástica… Y parece que no es habitual que en esta temporada haya muchas personas vacacionando, así que estaremos relativamente solas para gozarnos la estadía

-Decidido entonces Natsuki, que sea en Sídney

-Vale, ahora solo resta planear el viaje…

-A ver, veamos los planes de vuelo- Shizuru tomó otro de los folletos

**La media noche cayó muy pronto, se la habían pasado planeando todo el viaje y habían olvidado por completo que Natsuki debía despertar temprano para ir a trabajar.**

-Disculpa por hacerte trasnochar, no debí perder la noción del tiempo tan fácil Natsuki

-Basta, ni que fuera algo tan grave, mañana tomaré Red Bull y ya- Natsuki estiró los brazos –Pero la responsabilidad del viaje recaía en nosotras, teníamos que acabar con esto hoy mismo

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Shizuru le sonrió

-Lástima, hoy no pudimos des atrasarnos mucho de lo que llevábamos

-Ah, ese anime shounen- Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo –Será después, no te preocupes

-Oye no lo digo por eso, es que… bueno, pensar que Mai es mi pareja y ella odia ver anime conmigo, o a veces jugar conmigo… Jajaja a veces me parece que tú te comportas más como mi novia que ella

-¿T-Tu novia?

-Jajaja solo era un pensamiento en voz alta- Natsuki se sonrojó rascándose el cuello –Me voy a la cama, descansa Shizuru

**Natsuki entró a su cuarto y lo cerró. Shizuru permaneció en pie estática por un momento. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar proviniendo de los labios de Natsuki. Una fuerte ráfaga de latidos en taquicardia atacó su pecho solo con darse por enterada que Natsuki había concebido la idea de una relación de ellas dos.**

**Pero era momento de volver a la realidad; nada de eso era realidad, la realidad era que Natsuki debía dormir y levantarse temprano a trabajar para en la tarde ir a una cita con Mai, probablemente, y ella solo debía esperarla en casa como su roomate y amiga y nada más. Y luego el viaje; lo que podía ocurrir entre ellas dos durante el viaje, era demasiado solo para evaluarlo de una sola vez. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue imitar a Natsuki e irse a la cama, dejar todas sus inquietudes en la almohada e intentar descansar al menos por esa noche.**

**000**

**A la mañana siguiente Shizuru despertó con el primer rayo de sol que atravesó su ventana. Natsuki ya estaba en la sala de estar terminando de atar los cordones de sus zapatos.**

-¿Lograste descansar, Natsuki?

-Lo suficiente, si… -Natsuki se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al baño –Oye, saldré con Mai esta tarde ¿Puedes encargarte de la cena por hoy? Traeré algo mañana

-Claro, no hay problema… -Shizuru soltó un suspiro

-Por cierto, ayer que recogí el correo habían varias cartas para ti

-¿Eh? ¿De quién?

-No sé, venían en sobrecitos rosas y amarillos, me parece que tienes admiradoras nuevas

-No podría ser posible, nadie sabe dónde vivo de Fuuka excepto tú y Tokiha-san, tal vez Senou-san y Harada-san pero… Ahh… esas dos…

-Pues… ya que tienes teléfonos de esas jóvenes, puedes llamarlas y salir a pasar el rato, no sé…

-Natsuki, creo que ya te dije lo que opino del tema

-Yo hablaba de una salida inofensiva- Contestó saliendo del baño mientras peinaba su cabello

-Con esa clase de chicas, me parece que nunca es algo inofensivo- Suspiró Shizuru

-Jajaja y yo que creía que no te habías dado cuenta… Bueno, me voy, hoy tenemos una conferencia y tengo que llegar a tiempo

-Cuídate, Natsuki

-Igual tú- Natsuki agarró su casco y se marchó

**Natsuki llegó al edificio de su trabajo apenas a tiempo. Cuando llegó a la planta de su división de ventas ya la conferencia había iniciado, tomó asiento, prestó toda la atención a lo propuesto por los asociados y patrocinadores, y luego vino la ceremonia de integración, donde se ofrecía vino, aperitivos y todos los empleados se conocían con los patrocinadores. Fue entonces que el jefe de Natsuki la presentó con una mujer que pertenecía a los vendedores de una marca asociada con la compañía.**

-Es esta la joven de la que te hablé, la contraté hace apenas un par de días y su número de ventas ya igualó con los empleados antiguos en sus mejores épocas

-Entonces parece que tienes talento; mi nombre es Ann D'Nahu

-Natsuki Kuga, un placer conocerla

-Bueno, tienes mucha suerte, porque para triunfar en esta industria hace falta tener las agallas suficientes para pasar por encima de tus colegas en ocasiones

-Jajaja bueno, trato de hacerlo sin dañar a los demás, pero parece que tengo contactos con ciertos grupos sociales de mi anterior escuela, eso funcionó bastante bien

-¿Cómo qué edad tienes, Natsuki-san?

-20 años ¿Por qué?

-Anda, que eres la vendedora más joven que me han presentado- Le dijo con una expresión ciertamente sorprendida

-Y es una lumbrera- Insistió el jefe de Natsuki asintiendo –Es toda una genio en esto, y ayer trabajó medio tiempo como repartidora, tiene una Ducatti DR III impresionante

-Así que vas por lo de alto cilindraje ¿eh?

-He tenido mis accidentes y todo, pero esa moto es mi tesoro

-Tu pareja debe estar feliz contigo, eres lo que se diría una mujer multifuncional en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Jajaja bueno, hay alguien, pero no diría que está precisamente orgullosa de mi en ese aspecto, a veces discutimos mucho para que venda mi moto, pero claro que eso no pasará… Mi roomate en cambio Jajaja ella si me apoya, aunque solo cuando no logro lastimarme

-Oye, yo siempre he dicho que lo más importante es tener un apoyo incondicional sea lo que sea que hagas ¿O crees que una mujer podría triunfar abriéndose paso en el machismo social como una vendedora exitosa?

-Cierto… -Natsuki asintió pensativamente –Pero entiendo cuando Mai difiere conmigo en eso en ocasiones, verás, hace un tiempo yo no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, y supongo que ella sigue nerviosa por eso

-Toma del pasado lo importante, aplícalo al presente y llévalo al futuro; eso es lo que debes hacer, estar enredada en los errores del pasado es una pérdida de tiempo, si esa joven en serio quiere valorarte por quien eres de esa manera, me parece que está caminando en dirección opuesta

-Bueno… si fuera por eso, entonces mi roomate… ella me apoya todo el tiempo, siempre me acompaña y cuida de mí, se preocupa y me escucha…

**La mujer frente a Natsuki estalló en carcajadas.**

-¿Pero qué…?

-Jajaja perdón, perdón… -La mujer se limpió un par de lágrimas que salieron por consecuencia de la risa –Es que por cómo me hablas de tu pareja y tu roomate, más parece que la joven que vive contigo es más tu pareja que la que mencionaste

-¿Eh?

-Es que esas cualidades que tiene tu roomate son todo lo que todo el mundo busca en alguien para tener a su lado, y en su gran mayoría, nadie encuentra nunca a nadie así de perfecto… Por otro lado a tu pareja le hace falta entender tu yo del presente un poco más

-Ya veo… -Natsuki miró el suelo pensativamente

-Natsuki-san, no permitas que una mala elección del corazón vaya a retener tu espíritu; lo que somos es lo que nos permiten y nos apoyan para ser, las mujeres como tú y yo somos excepcionales, y por ser lo que somos necesitamos a alguien excepcional a nuestro lado ¿No lo crees así?

-Pues… de alguna manera, creo que tienes razón

-¿Ya ves? Olvídate de las cosas que deberías ser normal a los ojos de los demás, sigue el camino que debes seguir, y hazle caso a tu corazón SIEMPRE

-Escúchala, ella ha viajado por todo el mundo, es una de las vendedoras a gran escala de fama internacional más buscadas por corporaciones grandes y empresas de la talla de Apple, ella sabe de lo que habla- Le dijo el jefe a Natsuki

-Claro, ya veo…

-Pero no nos agobiemos con temas así ahora ¡Esto es una fiesta! Ven, sirven un vino exquisito de este lado –Ann arrastró a Natsuki consigo

**000**

**Restaurant M.T**

**Mai estaba lista desde hacía un buen rato, esperaba a Natsuki fuera del restaurante ya vestida y arreglada para ver a Natsuki y darle comienzo a su cita.**

**Natsuki llegó, bajó de su motocicleta y bajó de ella, se veía pensativa y callada.**

-¿Fue un mal día?- Preguntó Mai al verla

-No tiene nada que ver con eso… Oye Mai, de todo este tiempo que llevamos juntas… Tú aún… desconfías de mí por lo que era antes de ti…

-Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero tienes que admitir que lo que fuiste en esa época fue algo bastante inquietante, además nos preocupaste a todos y…

-¿Lo hiciste por eso? ¿Para dejar de preocuparte y saber de mi todo el tiempo y ya no tener que lidiar con Natsuki la rebelde y descuidada?

-¿Por qué de repente esas preguntas? Natsuki, yo no…

-¡Solo responde!

-E-En parte, lo admito, pero al mismo tiempo quería

-¡Entonces nada tuvo que ver conmigo!- Natsuki la miró fijamente

-Natsuki, por la razón que fuera, la persona que eres ahora es algo mejor que en lo que te estabas convirtiendo, todos estábamos preocupados por ti todo el tiempo y siempre recibíamos llamadas diciendo que estabas en algún hospital con la cabeza rota por andar conduciendo ebria ¿No te parece lógico que yo quisiera hacerte una mujer persona?

-Más bien tratabas de cambiarme o controlarme

-No entiendo... –Mai suspiró –Todo lo que hice fue por tu bien

-¿Pensaste siquiera en cómo podía sentirme yo?

-¡Claro que lo hice, por eso quise que lo intentáramos!

-_Oye, Mai…_

**Qué mal momento para entrar en una discusión. Yuuichi entró a escena, venía un poco agitado y se dirigió directamente hacia Mai.**

-Oye, es sobre tu habitación, anoche lo que…

-Entonces todavía está en tu casa- Natsuki suspiró harta –Y no me habías dicho eso

-¡Porque sabía que te enojarías así!

-Y estaría en todo mi derecho de hacerlo… Mai, sabes… es mejor dejarlo así ¿Bien? Esto no irá a ningún lado a este paso

-¿Estás… Natsuki estás rompiendo conmigo?

-Déjalo así… -Natsuki regresó en sus pasos

**Se puso su casco, subió a su motocicleta y arrancó lejos de allí. Mai permaneció en pie, perpleja, sin palabras, mientras detrás de ella Yuuichi estaba en la misma situación.**

**La motocicleta de Natsuki iba a gran velocidad, alejándose cada vez más de la sensación solitaria que se generó en su pecho luego de la ruptura; pero para haber estado juntas hacía tanto tiempo, el dolor no era nada comparado a lo que imaginó, era de hecho bastante llevadero, algo no tan insoportable como… como ese fatídico día hacía 6 meses…**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Una ambulancia se precipitó al parqueadero de la sala de urgencias. Los camilleros y paramédicos bajaron de ella con una Natsuki mal herida, sangrando por boca, nariz y oídos, su casco destrozado había quedado en el suelo de la ambulancia.**_

_-Tiene fractura craneal leve, el fémur partido en dos diferentes secciones, no tenemos evidencia de hemorragias, pero tiene una arritmia cardiaca bastante delicada_

_-¿Causa?- Consultó el médico residente_

_-Accidente en la vía, su motocicleta no se salvó, la salvamos de los escombros_

_-¿Alguien la acompaña?_

_-Nadie, es la única_

_-¡Despejen la sala de procedimientos!_

_**Una Shizuru aterrada y sin poder contener la lágrimas entró. Alcanzó la camilla y miró a Natsuki, quien a fuerza de lidias mantenía los ojos abiertos.**_

_-Natsuki, estoy aquí, no te preocupes ellos te van a salvar_

_-…. Sh… Shi…._

_-Silencio, ellos tienen que curarte… Natsuki resiste, sé que puedes lograrlo- Las lágrimas descendían por los ojos de Shizuru_

_**Natsuki mantenía la consciencia solo observando con gran sorpresa lo que jamás pensó veía. Una Shizuru desconsolada, sin poder mantenerse en control, totalmente preocupada y aterrada de la idea de perderla.**_

_**Y entonces la perdió de vista, en el momento que entró a la sala de procedimientos de emergencia de la sala.**_

_**Shizuru permaneció en la sala de emergencias durante 3 días seguidos, nadie que quisiera sustituirla podía convencerla de dejar su lugar al lado de la habitación aislada de Natsuki, ella sencillamente no podía moverse del espacio que escasamente podía tener cerca de su amiga.**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Natsuki bajó de su motocicleta, sacó las llaves y se tomó un momento para respirar hondo. Se recargó en el tanque de combustible. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer rayaba con la locura, pero tenía que saberlo por sí misma antes de volverse loca. Sin lugar a dudas los pensamientos y consejos de Ann lograron quedarse en su cabeza más de lo normal.**

**Natsuki entró, soltó el casco al lado del perchero y se quitó la chaqueta. Shizuru estaba sentada en la sala de estar con una calculadora al lado y en sus manos varias cartas de los registros contables de su empresa familiar.**

-¿Natsuki?... Oye, traes una cara que me preocupa ¿Pasó algo? No te esperaba tan temprano, creí que estabas con…

-Oye, tengo que hablar contigo… -Natsuki se sentó a su lado

-Bueno… claro, dime

-Yo… acabo de romper con Mai

-…

**Natsuki suspiró y la miró de reojo. Shizuru la miraba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder articular palabras para responderle o decir nada más.**

-Shizuru…

-Lo lamento mucho, no pensé que terminaría así, yo en serio creí que ustedes…

-Terminé con ella por ti

***Pálpito***

-¿C-Cómo dices?

-No es la persona correcta para mí… Creo que la persona correcta, la persona que necesito conmigo… Esa persona… eres tú… -Natsuki se sonrojó de oreja a oreja

**Esta vez no lo pudo disimular. Shizuru se llevó la mano al pecho por reflejo. Tratando de callar los latidos acelerados que escapaban, para controlar su respiración agitada, para enterarse que esto no era uno de sus sueños. TODO ERA REAL.**

-¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Porque sin importar lo que pase conmigo, siempre estás ahí; me apoyas, me aconsejas, siempre puedo contar contigo para lo que sea y no importa lo mal que puedan verse las cosas para mí, tú siempre estarás al final del día para estar conmigo sin echarme un reproche

-Natsuki… si lo haces por Tokiha-san y Tate-kun, no puedo… -Shizuru agachó la cabeza

-¿Qué? Ellos… ¡No, no tiene nada que ver!... Yo con Mai simplemente no soy compatible y ella no puede ser la persona que me haga feliz… Shizuru, cuando estoy a tu lado nada importa más, todo parece salir mejor y de repente nada parece preocuparme más que seguir contigo… Y esta es la razón…

-Natsuki… -Las mejillas de Shizuru se pusieron rojas

-Yo sé bien por todo lo que has pasado; pero Shizuru si me das esta oportunidad yo te prometo que trataré de hacerte un poco lo feliz que tú me has hecho a mí todo es tiempo; limpiaré mi habitación, aprenderé a hacer té para ti, me despertaré temprano para verte en las mañanas, yo… aprenderé a bañarme con tus esencias aromáticas, si quieres compraré un auto… Pero solo… Si solo pudiera saber lo que sientes al respecto…

**Shizuru tragó saliva profundamente.**

_**Querido amor mío**_

_**¿Tuviste lo que querías al estar conmigo?**_

_**Y, querido amor mío**_

_**¿Tuviste lo que querías para ser libre?**_

-Tú eres esa persona… -Murmuró con voz tenue

-¿Qué persona?- Natsuki la miró

-La persona que te mencioné; esa persona que siempre quise tener a mi lado… La persona que amo…

-¿Q-Qué dices?- Natsuki se sonrojó

-No me merezco esta oportunidad, Natsuki

-Pero Shizuru…

-Tanto tiempo esperé a que esto ocurriera; que ahora que tengo este momento en mi tiempo me doy cuenta que nunca debía esperar a que tu dieras el primer paso; yo debí hacértelo saber, arriesgarme a tu rechazo, intentar tenerte o no… No te merezco Natsuki

_**No puedo seguir fingiendo**_

_**Que no te conozco…**_

_**Y en la dulce noche**_

_**Eres mi posesión…**_

-¡Espera, espera! Shizuru… lo que dices… Si lo que dices es cierto ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

-Porque no eres del tipo de persona que antes hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos; tu antes no confiabas en las personas

-¡Pero confié siempre en ti, lo sabes!

-No quería que dejáramos nuestra amistad por algo que no podía suceder; y tenerte cerca, aunque fuera de esa forma, así debía ser

-¡Baka!- Le gritó Natsuki poniéndose de pie -¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

-Natsuki… -Shizuru la miró sorprendida

-¿Qué no ves lo feliz que somos cuando estamos juntas? ¡Estemos juntas de ese modo o no, siempre hallaremos la forma de ser felices! Tú y yo siempre estuvimos juntas, aun cuando yo no quería tener a nadie cerca, siempre necesitaba tenerte a mi lado ¡Solo a ti, siempre fuiste tú, que no lo ves!

-No hagas esto… Natsuki si esto no está pasando, no podré soportar no estar contigo nunca más, no puedo simplemente estar lejos de ti, no puedo renunciar a ti- Shizuru agachó la cabeza

-No lo hagas entonces…

**Natsuki deslizó su mano hasta la de Shizuru y la apretó.**

_**Toma mi mano…**_

_**Nos alejamos de aquí esta noche**_

_**No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie**_

_**Ellos solo nos atan…**_

_**Y así, a la luz del amanecer**_

_**Estaremos a medio camino de algún lugar**_

_**Donde "amor" es más que tu nombre**_

-No… esto no está ocurriendo, esto es… esto no es verdad, Natsuki nunca dejaría a Tokiha-san atrás para venir conmigo, eso no pasaría

-Shizuru mírame, estoy aquí

-No quiero mirarte, porque esto no es verdad, nada de esto está pasando, estoy harta de siempre imaginar que estas cosas me pasan ¡No es así!

**Natsuki levantó la cabeza de Shizuru y la condujo hacia su propio rostro encontrándola en su primer beso, uno confuso, lleno de sentimientos y emociones encontradas. Shizuru permaneció estática por un momento. Aún no podía creer que Natsuki estuviera allí, pidiéndole que estuvieran juntas, y además dándole su primer beso juntas.**

-¿Ves?... Soy real; y nosotras dos podemos estar juntas si nos podemos besar Shizuru

-Natsuki mala… -Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Shizuru –Me hiciste esperar demasiado… Natsuki mala

-O-Oi, antes ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, lo lamento

_**Solía soñar siempre**_

_**Con un lugar solo para nosotras**_

_**Nadie sabe quiénes estamos allí…**_

_**Todo lo que quiero**_

_**Es entregarte mi corazón solo a ti**_

_**He soñado durante tanto tiempo**_

_**Que ya no puedo soñar nada más…**_

_**Corramos juntas**_

_**¡Allá te esperaré!**_

-E-Entonces… Shizuru…

**La castaña la miró.**

-¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi novia?

**Nuevamente volvió a agachar la cabeza.**

-Como esto termine siendo un sueño, me hago el Harakiri… -Shizuru sonrió volviendo a levantar la mirada –Pero mientras sea la realidad, nunca te diría no a ti; claro que quiero

-En ese caso… -Natsuki se rascó el cuello pensativamente –Vaya, no pensé que haría si aceptabas, pensé que me rechazarías… Etto…

-Jajaja Natsuki sigue siendo muy distraída –Shizuru se puso de pie –Podrías hacer algo por mí ahora que puedo pedírtelo

-¿Eh? Dime, lo que sea

-… Bésame otra vez…

**Natsuki se sonrojó de golpe. Era cierto, ya eran pareja. Pero caer en eso tan rápido, ni siquiera a Mai le había dado en el transcurso de la relación más d besos en los labios, simplemente no le nacía del corazón hacerlo, pero con Shizuru… con ella sí que tenía intención de hacerlo.**

**Gentilmente atrajo el cuerpo de Shizuru hacia el suyo tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, Shizuru puso sus dos brazos en los hombros de Natsuki y se le acercó, esta vez fue de su cortesía dar el primer paso. Su segundo beso por supuesto fue un poco más prolongado que el anterior. Cuando se separaron apenas unos milímetros se veían fijamente la una a la otra directamente a los ojos.**

_**Olvida esta vida**_

_**Ven conmigo**_

_**No mires atrás, estás a salvo ahora…**_

_**Abre tu corazón**_

_**Baja la guardia**_

_**No queda nadie que nos detenga…**_

-Oye, solo por curiosidad… ¿Terminaste con Tokiha-san?

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki

-¿Qué? Con lo impulsiva que es Natsuki, debía preguntarlo

-Baka… -Natsuki suspiró sonriendo –Pero en fin, eso definitivamente es algo que tú harías Jajaja

-Ahora puedo ponerle destino a tantos ahorros que tengo guardados desde hace tiempo; Natsuki, por ser este el primer día ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película? Volvemos, pedimos unas pizzas y ya veremos que ocurre luego

-Vaya, pues suena bastante bien. Ponte un pantalón, en mi moto llegaremos a la última función

-Ahh… solo por esta vez, porque no me gustan las motos y lo sabes

-Vale, lo prometo

**Shizuru entró a su cuarto a arreglarse.**

**Ese día con el que tanto soñó ya era una realidad. Ella y Natsuki estaban juntas, y por si no fuera suficiente solo con ese hecho, ella había sido quien se lo había pedido. El sol volvía a brillar en su corazón. Pasaron años de pasar por su amiga, por su confidente, pasó tiempo en que el silencio y la resignación fueron sus mejores amigos. Ya no más. Era libre de amar a Natsuki como quisiera, sin esconderse, sin fingir, como su novia.**

_**Nos estamos alejando de aquí…**_

_**No tenemos que decirle a nadie**_

_**Ellos solo nos atan…**_

_**Y así, a la luz del amanecer**_

_**Estaremos a medio camino de algún lugar**_

_**Donde "amor" es más que tu nombre…**_

**8888**

**Qué tal, mis estimados lectores**

**Bueno chicos, solo paso a dejarles el título del tema que puse en traducción en medio de la escena.**

**Anywhere-Evanescence**

**Les recomiendo que la pongan en reproducción al leer el capítulo, al igual que antes se van a compenetrar de una manera increíble.**

**¡Un saludo grande a todos mis lectores!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**(POV Shizuru)**

**La felicidad es la mínima expresión del cómo me siento ahora. Todo esto pasándome a mí, mi Natsuki, mi amada Natsuki confesando su interés hacia mí y como si fuera poco, pidiéndome ser su novia, es como un sueño imposible que si le sucede a las personas como yo.**

**Los siguientes 2 días nos la pasamos como un par de niñas enamoradas yendo a pasear, a ver alguna películas y quedándonos hasta muy tarde a ver su anime shounen, cuya existencia misma era la razón que buscábamos para estar juntas y prolongar el tiempo posible que pasáramos. Jajaja no, no hemos tenido una noche juntas aún, yo se lo pedí personalmente… Admito que mis impulsos y necesidades íntimas son demasiado grandes como para resistirla.**

**Aún no hemos recibido noticias de Tokiha-san, parece que está molesta o ha tenido mucho por pensar, el caso es que Natsuki ha tenido apagado su teléfono y sin batería durante este tiempo; espero que esto no nos dé problemas, por ahora vivimos como un viejo matrimonio: Natsuki trabaja, ella llega en la noche muy tarde y yo cuido de ella para que descanse hasta que nos vamos a pasar nuestro tiempo en su cuarto hasta que llega la hora de dormir, después de eso vivimos como roomate: Cada quien a su alcoba.**

-Se hace tarde… -**Me dijo mirando el reloj **–Ya es hora de dormir

-Oh si, se me pasó por completo –**Me levanté y arreglé mi camisa arrugada por la posición en que estábamos recostadas en orientación hacia el TV**

**Natsuki sujetó mi camisa y me detuvo un segundo. Cuando volteé a verla me estaba haciendo algo similar a un puchero a su mejor estilo.**

-Por qué no… ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche, Shizuru?

-Natsuki, qué cruel eres… -**Acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso en la frente **–Nadie desea eso más que yo… Pero verás, debes creerme si te digo que por las razones que sean, no puedo hacerlo por ahora

-Pero vamos… si somos pareja ahora… **-Golpe bajo**

-Ya sé, y nada me hace más feliz; desde hace 2 días hacia acá puedes estar segura que Shizuru Fujino es la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta, porque estoy a tu lado mi Natsuki

-¿Pero…?- **Mirada suplicante de cachorro**

-Pues… -**Me mordí el labio y desvié ligeramente la mirada **–Yo… tengo un problema con el auto control de mis necesidades físicas, Natsuki

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué significa? -**¡Ser tan linda e inocente debería ser un pecado, Kami cruel! *w***

-He tenido tanto tiempo deseando estar a tu lado, que no quiero arruinarlo ahora tocándote de formas inapropiadas; Natsuki, dame un tiempo más para asimilar todo esto ¿Vale?

-¿Entonces es que… es que no te gusta como soy, Shizuru?- **Segundo golpe bajo, una infracción o una tarjeta roja es bien merecida por tal tipo de pucheros de soborno**

-Natsuki, tontita- **Le acaricié la cabeza y me acerqué a su oído **–Te deseo tanto, que estar cerca de ti es una tortura para mis manos inquietas y poder controlarlas

**(POV Natsuki)**

**Un escalofrío estremecedor recorrió mi espina dorsal. Shizuru en verdad sí me deseaba, y yo que solo trataba de jugar a su propio juego bajo mis reglas, resulta que al final esta hermosa mujer si me desea de forma sexual. Después del suceso trágico de su niñez que ella me confió, realmente llegué a pensar que su atracción íntima por otras personas estaba más que nula, sea quien sea.**

-E-Entonces… -**Tragué saliva, carajo! Seguro estoy más roja que un tomate **-¿Q-Quieres que intentemos mantener esta distancia por ahora?

-Sip!- **Contestó con alegría y alivio, pero en su voz pude sentir esa contradictoria sensación de "Maldición!"**

-De acuerdo Shizuru… Solo espero que cuando hayamos superado todo esto al menos puedas quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto una vez Jajaja

-Ara, Natsuki se está poniendo pervertida- **Esa mirada seductora y picarona, en realidad Shizuru no había cambiado en nada aunque fuéramos novias ahora**

-Ahh… debo madrugar, duerme bien Shizuru

**Se inclinó hacia mí y me obsequió un apasionado y profundo beso de buenas noches. Cuando nos separamos me quedé viéndola fijamente, seguramente con cara de pendeja, porque se quedó viéndome con una cara de lo más fascinada. Sonrió nuevamente y se marchó cerrando la puerta. **

-Ahh… ¿Pero qué haces, Kuga?- **Me sobé la frente y me recosté **–Apenas vamos dos días de novias y ya estás pensando cosas pervertidas… ¡Vamos, vamos, fuera!

**Sacudía mis brazos en el aire alrededor de mi cabeza en un vano intento por deshacerme de los pensamientos indecorosos que rodeaban mi nueva novia. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me eché a dormir; por supuesto eso no fue tan sencillo, porque por si fuera poco madrugara se me da del asco.**

**000**

**(POV Autor)**

**Muy temprano en la mañana Natsuki despertó, se dio un baño de agua fría y se vistió. Salió al comedor a poner un par de panes en la tostadora y encendió la cafetera mientras pasaba hacia el espejo del pasillo a abrochar los botones de su camisa. El traje ejecutivo de la empresa en que trabajaba constaba de un pantalón de lino color azul oscuro una chaqueta que le hace juego, una camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo y una corbata azul clara.**

**Shizuru salió de su cuarto cubierta por una bata levantadora. Ella en cambio puso la tetera en la lumbre, sacó las tostadas de Natsuki, les puso mayonesa y jamón y luego se las entregó en un plato.**

-Buen día, Shizuru- **Saludó Natsuki sonriendo**

-Buen día, mi Natsuki –**Le sonrió Shizuru yendo a recoger el periódico **-¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a tu trabajo esta tarde? Comeremos unos postres en la avenida

-Ah, eso suena genial, sobre todo porque las rosquillas de allá son bastante malas… Vamos, maldita corbata del demonio… -**Natsuki estaba luchando con su corbata frente al espejo**

-Jajaja no aprenderás ¿verdad? –**Shizuru se acercó a ella y tomó la corbata **–Natsuki debe aprender a hacerse sus nudos de corbatas si no quiere fracasar como la empresaria de alto puesto que eres ahora, recuerda que la apariencia lo es todo

-Jajaja eso no importa demasiado mientras te tenga a ti, Shizuru

-Ara, entonces son aprenderás a hacer nudos mientras yo te los haga… -**Shizuru la miró de reojo **

-Siempre me puedes enseñar ¿no?

-Qué lista; ya está

**Natsuki aflojó ligeramente el nudo de acuerdo a su comodidad, volteó hacia Shizuru y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego agarró su plato de desayuno y se sentó en el sofá a comerlo con una taza de café.**

**Mientras tanto, la castaña se sentó al lado de ella a leer el periódico.**

-No has hablado con Tokiha-san desde hace dos días ¿verdad?

-… Tengo mi teléfono sin batería… No quiero lidiar con eso ahora…

-¿Y no crees que al menos deberías ver cómo está ella?- **Shizuru la volteó a ver**

-Bueno… luego, luego… -**Natsuki se metió una tostada a la boca**

-Vale, entiendo

**Un par de minutos más tarde Natsuki dejó los platos en el fregadero, se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a salir. Shizuru dejó el periódico a un lado y fue con ella hasta la puerta. Ambas salieron juntas hasta el recibidor del pasillo.**

-Iré a recogerte a las 4:30 ¿vale?- **Le dijo Shizuru mientras estiraba su chaqueta**

-Vale, de ahí podemos ir a ver una película o algo, no sé…

-Es buena idea **–Shizuru le dio un beso corto en los labios **–Ten mucho cuidado, sabes que esa motocicleta no me gusta mucho

-No te preocupes, estaré…..

**Silencio absoluto.**

**Mai entraba al recibidor con una caja de cheese cake de la pastelería favorita de Natsuki en las manos; por la condición de su expresión, había visto ese besito que acababan de compartir Shizuru y Natsuki enfrente suyo, sin haberse percatado de su presencia.**

-O-Oi, Mai… -**Natsuki miró a Shizuru y luego a Mai **

-Te estuve llamando y… no respondías así que vine y… y bueno, no importa… **-Mai ocultó el paquete tras su espalda **–M-Me doy cuenta que ustedes dos, bueno… ¡Felicidades! Yo siempre supe que conseguirías una buena chica… y… bueno, creo que fue tonto haber venido ¿no?

-Tokiha-san ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

-Shizuru-san… No, la verdad es que no es importante, mejor me voy, no es nada…

-Voy tarde; nos vemos en la tarde- **Dirigiéndose a Shizuru **–Mai, hablaremos luego

**Natsuki se apresuró lejos de la escena. Mai la miró hasta que desapareció de su vista.**

-Ahora no hay motivos para que te vayas, Tokiha-san… ¿Puedes acompañarme un rato?

-Bueno… -**Suspiró la pelirroja siguiendo a Shizuru **

**Desde el momento que llegaron al apartamento, hasta que Shizuru abrió la puerta, y el momento en que le sirvió una taza de café y se sentaron, permanecieron en silencio.**

**Por supuesto Shizuru ya sabía bien cómo lidiar con silencios incómodos.**

-Tokiha-san, lamento mucho lo que pudiste ver o escuchar… Te explicaré todo

-No es necesario, Shizuru-san, yo entiendo bien a Natsuki… Tú eres mucho más hermosa, eres refinada, conoces bien de donde viene ella ya que eres de una familia importante, y se conocen desde hace mucho, era extraño que siempre estuvieran juntas pero esto lo explica y…

-Te equivocas –**Shizuru disintió**

-¿Eh?

-Natsuki no se fijó en mí, ni venimos en una clase de relación a fuego lento desde antes, eso no es así… La verdad es que si a alguien debes culpar por todo esto, es a mí…

-Pero…

-Tokiha-san, verás… Hace más de 4 años que llevo en mi corazón un sentimiento que no he podido expresar; he estado enamorada de Natsuki desde esa época y nunca se lo dije porque quería que fuera ella quien encontrara a su amor, no porque yo se lo dijera o porque le pidiera que lo intentáramos; ella es una chica muy amable, muy dulce, lo habría hecho por mí pero sin pensar en ella…

-¿Entonces cómo fue que esto pasó?

-Hace dos días ella vino, estaba triste, devastada… Dijo que había terminado contigo, y dijo que lo había hecho pensando que la clase de persona que la podría acompañar adecuadamente como su pareja era alguien como yo… Lamento mi debilidad, pero antes esas palabras no pude resistirme, quizás sea la única vez que pueda verme a su lado y… Ahh… no es excusa… Tokiha-san, si lo deseas, puedes golpearme

**Mai se puso de pie y la miró. Shizuru cerró los ojos.**

**Pero al contrario de sentir un bofetón o un estrujón, recibió un abrazo de Mai.**

-¿Tokiha-san?

-Dime Mai… Mai estará bien

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no venías a intentar reconciliarte con Natsuki?

-Ella tomó su decisión; y si además lo hizo por esas razones, nada puedo hacer…

**Shizuru suspiró.**

-Además quedó en las mejores manos –**Mai le sonrió –**Shizuru-san, cuídala mucho por mi ¿De acuerdo?... Ya veré yo como hacer para volver a ser amigas, después de este tiempo no será muy difícil… Jajaja en estos últimos 3 meses apenas nos besamos una veces

**Shizuru no pudo evitar contener la sorpresa al escuchar lo último. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían besado en estos últimos 2 días, y en ocasiones era ella quien debía bajar el voltaje para que no fueran más allá.**

-Por tu cara asumo que ustedes sí que deben haber disfrutado de eso Jajaja

-B-Bueno… -**Shizuru se ruborizó**

-No te preocupes… A decir verdad venía a disculparme también… -**Mai apretó La caja de cheese cake en sus manos **

-¿Podría saber de qué?

-Bueno, es que… Dos días antes de que ella rompiera conmigo, yo… me temo que le fui infiel en cuerpo

-… ¿En cuerpo?

-Tuve… relaciones íntimas con alguien más… **-Mai lucía avergonzada y se sonrojó**

-Oh…

-Jejeje es irónico, venía a terminar de darle razones para haber terminado conmigo, y te encuentro a ti con ella Jajaja

-Todos tenemos nuestras razones para hacer lo que hacemos Mai-san, no te preocupes

-Es mejor que no le diga nada ¿no?

-Me parece que es mejor –**Shizuru le sonrió **–Que sea nuestro secreto

**Mai asintió.**

**-**Bueno, ya que estamos más calmadas, podemos desayunar con este cheese cake ¿no?

-Entonces pondré en el horno unos panecillos de crema agria que hice ayer –**Shizuru se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina**

-Déjame ayudarte, sé hacer un café en leche excelente –**Mai se puso de pie y fue con ella**

**000**

**Natsuki bajó de su motocicleta, estaba agitada, miró su reloj, faltaban 3 minutos antes de la hora de entrar a trabajar y se encontraba en el parqueadero del edificio. Agarró su teléfono, le puso la batería y al encenderlo marcó el número del apartamento; tenía muy poca recepción por lo que debía provechar la poca señal mientras la tenía. **

**-**_¿Hola?_

**-**¡Shizuru!

-_¡Ah, Natsuki! ¿Llegaste a salvo al trabajo?_

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Cómo está Mai?

-_Bien, muy bien, estamos desayunando ahora mismo_

-… ¿Are…? Pero, ella… Ahh voy retrasada, si ocurre algo me marcas ¿Vale?

-_No te preocupes, te guardé una porción de cheese cake, está realmente delicioso_

-Eh… ¿are, are…? ¡Espera un seg…!

**La llamada se cortó. Natsuki guardó el teléfono y tomó el elevador hacia su piso de trabajo. No había tiempo de regresarle la llamada.**

**Del otro lado de la línea Shizuru colgó el teléfono.**

-¿Pasó algo?- **Preguntó Mai**

-Parece que tenía mala recepción… En fin –**Shizuru volvió a sentarse junto a ella**

¿Irás a verla más tarde?

-La idea es esa, ya veremos cómo siguen las cosas

-Ah bien, yo debo irme en un rato, Yuuichi me ha invitado a comer; él realmente tardó mucho menos que yo en asimilar que Natsuki me había dejado Jajaja

-Es posible que darle una segunda oportunidad no sea mala idea; después de todo ha sido por él que le quería confesar lo del _engaño _a Natsuki

-Entiendo, lo sé… entonces... ¡U-Un segundo! ¡¿Sabías que se trataba de él?!

**Shizuru sonrió. Agarró los platos sucios y se puso de pie.**

-Entonces no lo hagas esperar más y ve a verlo, ya veré que le digo a Natsuki después

-¿Segura, Shizuru-san? ¿No tendrás problemas con ella?

-No decirle nada no cuenta como mentir, y menos cuando la estoy protegiendo de algo que no le hará bien o mal, no te preocupes

-Oye ¿sigue en pie el viaje?

-Hasta ahora, parece que sí; iremos a Sídney en dos semanas

-Jajaja espero aprovechen bien esa oportunidad para usar alguna vez toda esa ropa interior negra medio sexy que tiene Natsuki Jajaja

**Shizuru se detuvo súbitamente. Pero claro que había deseado ver a Natsuki en esa ropa interior tan tentadora y sexy alguna vez. Disfrutarla lentamente y tocar a Natsuki en cada uno de sus rincones para después hacerla suya como quisiera. Pero claro, solo llevaban 2 días de estar juntas, eso ya es arriesgar demasiado considerando que Natsuki también tiene sus razones para ser sexualmente retraída. Había muchas razones por las cuales negarse y muy pocas razones para acceder sin problemas.**

-Bueno, solo habremos cumplido 2 semanas… así que seguiría siendo inapropiado ¿no crees?

-Con dos chicas es algo distinto ¿no? Ya que no se embarazarán si se descuidan

-Me parece que embarazarse es el menor de los problemas Jajaja

**La conversación se extendió hasta varios minutos antes del mediodía. Mai se retiró a cumplir con sus propios asuntos mientras Shizuru se metió a la ducha, se dio un baño relajante y luego se dispuso a preparar la cena que comerían luego de llegar en la noche. Entradas las 3 de la tarde comenzó a arreglar su apariencia antes de ver a Natsuki a la hora acordada; escoger un atuendo para una de sus recurrentes citas luego del trabajo seguía siendo trabajoso, se trataba de su amada Natsuki, no de cualquier otra persona a la que solo debía mostrarle educación con su cuidado personal, así que para cuando ya fueron las 4 estaba saliendo recién del apartamento y tomando un taxi hacia el trabajo de Natsuki, se aseguró de llevar un pantalón esa vez debido a que por supuesto, regresarían en la motocicleta de Natsuki en la noche.**

**Se quedó en pie al lado del edificio de trabajo de Natsuki y esperó pacientemente, hasta que una figura esbelta de cabello negro azul y un supuesto traje elegante holgado y desarreglado se acercó a ella.**

-¿Muy tarde?- **Preguntó Natsuki acercándose**

-7 minutos- **Contestó Shizuru mirando su reloj de muñeca **–Pero qué importa eso, vamos a comer ya ¿Quieres?

-Jajaja se ve que tienes hambre

**Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron juntas hacia el estacionamiento exterior donde Natsuki había puesto su motocicleta a la hora del almuerzo.**

Oye y… ¿Cómo está Mai?

-Ara, te preocupa mucho tú ex, Natsuki

-¡No… es que…! Bueno, antes que ser mí ex, es mi amiga, ya sabes…

-Jajaja anda, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa; está bastante bien, tiene cierta sensación de culpabilidad por no haberse dado cuenta antes de eso, solo me encargó mucho cuidar de ti, ella hará su forma de ser amiga tuya como antes sin que se pongan incómodas las cosas… Aunque eso no deberá ser muy difícil cuando no la besaste más de 5 veces en 3 meses, ¿eh?

**Natsuki se sonrojó por completo. Rascó su cuello tratando de disimular un poco.**

-Vaya, vaya, así que aceptaste salir con Mai-san por 3 meses solo para seguirla viendo solo como una amiguita con beneficios en la práctica, que picarona eres Natsuki

-¡Oye no es mi culpa que quiera besarte más a ti que ella antes!... ¡DIGO! ¡Que la vea como una amiga más que a ti!… ¡ES DECIR!... bueno, mira… -**Natsuki estaba roja como un tomate **–Ah mira, llegamos ¿nos vamos?

**Antes que pusiera las llaves en la motocicleta, los hábiles brazos de Shizuru la aprisionó contra el tanque de gasolina de la máquina. Natsuki tragó saliva y se vio envuelta en un juego de seducción visual del que no podría ganar si seguía demostrando tanta torpeza ante quien la miraba pícaramente de esa manera; así era Shizuru, y ese francamente era uno de sus encantos para con Natsuki, aunque ella sea bastante buen haciéndose la tsundere todo el tiempo.**

-E-Etto… S-Shizuru, nos pueden ver acá afuera y…

-¿Natsuki me desea más que a Mai-san?

-Bueno, no es que… no es que no lo haga, pero ella… y tú eres más… bueno, Mai era todo el tiempo…

-No te dejo ir hasta que me digas, Natsuki Kuga

-B-Bueno, a ella la veía como una hermana… y cuando la besaba y te beso a ti… entonces es mejor cuando te beso a ti, y a ella… bueno, no recuerdo haberla besado, pero sí lo hice no…

-Jajaja no entiendo nada de lo que dices Natsuki… ¿Vas a decirme que te gusta más besarme a mí o no? Porque si no puedo regresar ya que no quieres besarme más

**Drama Queen Fujino mode on.**

-¡No, espera!- **Natsuki la sujetó de los brazos **–S-Sí te deseo… ¡Es decir! Tus besos, claro que deseo tus besos mucho más que los de ella ¿entiendes?

-¿Y todo lo demás?

-Ehh… B-Bueno…

**Los ojos de Natsuki se desviaron hacia el escote en la camisa de seda color violeta de Shizuru. Un par de pechos muy bien formados dejaban una línea sexy en la que se juntaban ambas montañas. Natsuki tragó saliva.**

-Natsuki me harás sonrojar

-¡G-Gomen!- **Natsuki volteó la cabeza en otra dirección completamente sonrojada**

-Jajaja siempre que sea Natsuki, puedes verme pervertidamente cuanto desees

-¡Oi, Shizuru!- **Primer regaño tardío**

-Jejeje mejor apresurémonos, cerrarán la pastelería a las 5:00

-Vale

**Natsuki encendió la motocicleta, Shizuru subió tras ella y arrancaron en dirección a la pastelería. Debido a la conversación y eso tuvieron que comprar los postres para llevar, hacerse de unas películas para la noche y regresar a casa a estar allá cuando pasaban de las 8.**

**Las citas de Shizuru y Natsuki eran casuales y sencillas, pero muy cargadas de sentimientos y de experiencias, que sin importar lo simples, eran muy preciadas y permanecían en sus memorias. La importancia de estar juntas y pasarla así de tranquilas era la mejor de las recompensas para este amor que recién comenzaba a florecer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Era una tarde fresca de primavera. **

**Ya había pasado una semana desde que Natsuki y Shizuru estaban saliendo como novias oficialmente. Esa tarde Natsuki tenía descanso en el trabajo por lo que había decidido dedicarle un día completo a Shizuru en calidad de novia, y como era de esperarse, Shizuru estaba tremendamente feliz por el solo hecho de verse como la protagonista de un día de Natsuki.**

**En esta oportunidad estaban sentadas en una banca en el parque comiendo cada una un helado, Shizuru comía uno de ron y pasas y Natsuki comía uno de chocolate.**

-Viajamos la otra semana ¿recuerdas?- **Le dijo Natsuki**

-Ah sí, ya le informé a mi padre para que no me envíe trabajo ese tiempo

-Nos quedaremos cerca de la playa ¿Quieres otro lugar o algo en específico?

-Ara, quiero un cuarto para mi solita con Natsuki

-E-Ehh… -**Natsuki se sonrojó de oreja a oreja **–S-Sí, lo que tú quieras

-Jajaja otra vez Natsuki imaginó cosas pervertidas

-¡Oi, tú fuiste la que dijo que era mejor no dormir juntas hasta que se te bajaran los ímpetus!

-Fufufu pero si Natsuki quiere que no me contenga ¡Vas a hacerme calentar aquí mismo, ikezu!

**Drama Queen Fujino mode on**

-¡Shhss! ¡Que nos oyen!- **Natsuki se sonrojó más**

-Ara, ara, Natsuki se avergüenza de mí… -**Sollozo fingido **–Y yo que creía que me quería

-¡Pues claro que no te quiero, baka! ¡Yo te am…!...

**Shizuru volteó a verla anonadada y en silencio. Natsuki se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Permanecieron viéndose y analizándose mutuamente. Natsuki buscaba indicios de que Shizuru hubiera leído la frase completa en sus ojos delatores, y Shizuru buscaba si de verdad lo que había creído escuchar había sido correcto. Las dos estaban mentalmente más confundidas que la otra respectivamente.**

**Silencio total e incómodo.**

-… Tienes helado en la nariz…

-¿Are?- **Natsuki se limpió la nariz**

-Y caíste redondita- **Shizuru sonrió maliciosamente**

-¡O-Oi basta con eso, que no soy un juguete!

-Jajaja Natsuki es tan linda cuando se molesta

-¡No te rías!

-Jajaja pero es que eres realmente linda

-¡Oi basta!

-Pero si tienes helado aquí- **Shizuru le señaló la comisura de sus labios**

-¡Ya no te creo! ¡No te creo!

-Vale, vale- **Shizuru sonrió de forma pícara**

**Se le acercó a Natsuki y le pasó la punta de la lengua por la comisura de los labios. Al alejarse de una petrificada y roja Natsuki se relamió los labios y saboreó un par de segundos.**

-Moou, que lástima, el helado de chocolate parece que sabe mejor de lo que recordaba… ¿Natsuki estás bien?

-…

-Nat-su-ki!

-¿Eh? S-Sí, bien- **Natsuki se tocó los labios en el lugar que Shizuru había lamido el rastro de helado que resultó ser real**

-_Presidenta Fujino, y la cachorra Kuga_

_-_Conozco esa voz- **Suspiró Natsuki **–Nao Yuuki

-¡Hai Hai!- **Saludó con la mano sonriendo **–Comiendo helado en el parque, qué romántico

-¿Y qué haces aquí tú?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-Negocios, espero un cliente

-¿Are…? ¿Negocios?

-Basta, que no te interesa, entrometida

-¡Oye!- **Encolerizó Natsuki**

**Shizuru le agarró la mano en un intento por apaciguarla, lo cual funcionó de maravilla. Nao miró la escena ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.**

-No te recordaba tan sumisa, Kuga… ¿Así de cercanas eran antes? Porque cuando las conocí más parecían hermanitas

-Jejeje es un halago muy agradable, Nao-san, pero ahora Natsuki y yo estamos llevando una relación un tanto diferente- **Le explicó Shizuru**

-¿Se van a casar o algo así?

-Ya veremos cómo va eso- **Contestó sonriendo mientras le limpiaba la mejilla a Natsuki con un pañuelo**

-Oh no… ¡Ooooh noooooooo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Natsuki y Shizuru guardaron silencio al verla desternillarse en carcajadas frente a ellas; cuando finalmente estuvo más calmada pudo incorporarse nuevamente y mirarlas sin reír.**

-Me había llegado el rumor de que la cachorra había terminado con Tokiha, pero jamás imaginé que iba a acabar haciendo semejante cosa ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

-¡Y qué si es así!- **Contestó Natsuki**

-Vaya, vaya, pero que refinados gustos tienes, anda, que muchacha tan avispada

-¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

-Nada, nada, es solo que incluso desde antes parecían tan cercanas que el saber que ya es oficial es bastante gracioso, antes de esto ya parecían un viejo matrimonio Jajaja

-Ara, pero si en Fuuka Nao-san tuvo un tiempo en que perteneció a las fieles observadoras de Natsuki- **Comentó Shizuru sonriendo**

-Eh… eso era cuando no sabía cuan odiosa era- **Un leve rubor rosa cubrió las mejillas de Nao**

-Ah sí, ya recordé… **-Natsuki también se sonrojó**

**Shizuru dejó de sonreír. Era bastante extraña esta situación de por sí. Pero esta chica era bastante experta en fingir y retornar su estado de antes por lo que aunque la conversación se extendió lo suficiente, su propio interrogatorio lo llevaría a cabo más tarde.**

**Finalmente luego de una leve charla, Nao se retiró a sus propios asuntos y ellas dos regresaron al apartamento luego de comprar unos víveres que faltaban en la heladera.**

-Hace mucho que no sabíamos mucho sobre Nao-san ¿verdad?

-Claro, desde que me gradué de Fuuka- **Contestó Natsuki acomodando las verduras en la nevera**

-Era una chica muy diferente en ese entonces, podría jurar que le gustabas bastante, Natsuki

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – **Natsuki ladeó la mirada en otra dirección**

-Jejeje está bien, ya fue suficiente ¿Qué ocurrió con Nao-san, Natsuki?

-¡Ehh!- **Natsuki la miró levemente sonrojada**

-No vayas a intentar mentirme, sabes que no eres una buena mentirosa

-Oi, te lo digo si dejas de chantajearme

-Vale, te escucho- **Shizuru se acercó hasta donde ella estaba**

-Nao era una de las tantas niñas que me miraban seguido todo el tiempo, pero ella era más solitaria, más callada, incluso veía que en ocasiones era objetivo de burlas y bromas, la molestaban; un día solo nos encontramos de casualidad, ella salía de su práctica de atletismo, yo salía de la piscina, hablamos un poco y bueno… terminamos besándonos detrás del gimnasio, por un tiempo lo hicimos así hasta que la madurez la alcanzó y comenzó a cambiar, nos distanciamos bastante y… ya, eso es todo

-¿No pasó nada más allá de besitos y eso?

-¡Oye, sigo siendo más virgen que el aceite de oliva!... E-Es decir… -**Natsuki se sonrojó más**

-Pero… -**Shizuru se enserió y miró el suelo **–Cuando me contaste lo que ocurría con esas jóvenes que tenías de una sola noche, yo en serio pensé que… bueno, que ya no lo eras

-Lo sé… es que… me encargaba de hacerlas sentir bien, pero en realidad nunca me bajé una sola prenda de encima, no permitía que me tocaran… Supongo que esperaba la persona correcta, no sé

-Entonces Natsuki solo se encargaba de hacerlas sentir bien y ya- **Shizuru sonrió nuevamente **–Qué tonta fui, perdóname

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Nada, nada… ¿Haremos algo hoy?

-Pues… acabamos ya con Fairy Tail, lo que resta está en emisión… ¿Podemos jugar algo en mi Xbox?

-Sabes que nunca he tocado una consola en mi vida Jejeje

-Pues será tu primera vez, anda, dime que quieres jugar- **Natsuki le enseñó un armario de DVD repletos de juegos de Xbox 360**

-Mmm… Bueno, esos juegos shooter violentos que te gustan, la verdad no van conmigo

-O sea que vamos apartando Call of Duty, Gears of War y GTA

-Tal vez unos de tipo arcade, estarán bien para mí

-Mortal Kombat es bastante gore para ti- **Advirtió Natsuki con una media sonrisa**

-Entonces ese no…

-Street Fighter, King of Fighter o Tekken, elige tú

-¿Cual es más sencillo de manejar?

-Puede ser Street Fighter o Tekken

-Mmm… Vale, que sea el segundo- **Shizuru se incorporó y se sentó en la cama**

**Natsuki encendió la consola, puso el DVD en su lugar y luego el entregó el mando a Shizuru mientras ella configuraba lo demás con su mando.**

-Te toca elegir- **Le dijo Natsuki luego de elegir su luchador**

-¿Iré contra ti?

-Te la dejaré fácil la primera mientras te acostumbras a los controles, haz lo que debas hacer y en un rato iremos en serio ¿Te parece? Es más sencillo así porque en el modo arcade la dificultad aumenta cada vez

-Ah, vale… Mmm… a ver, a ver… ¿Quién elegiré?

-Esa de ahí maneja el kung Fu, la de ahí lucha con capoeira, esa lucha a punta de cachetadas y la rubia de ahí maneja combos de patadas de todos los ángulos bastante buenos, sin mencionar que los ese tipo con máscara de leopardo es un luchador profesional así que básicamente maneja agarres… Pues, tú decides

-Vale, listo

-Okay, tú vas con Nina y yo con Jin ¿De acuerdo?

-Entiendo

**Jugaron juntas durante un par de horas. Al final resultado aparente parecía ser el mismo siempre. Natsuki vencía sin problemas y Shizuru permanecía en su lugar y suspiraba.**

-Natsuki, quiero apostar algo contigo

-¿Eh?

-Si yo ganara la siguiente ronda… ¿Qué harías o que darías?

-Bueno, si ganaras…

-Hagamos una apuesta- **Shizuru puso pausa **–La que pierda en esta ronda de 3 rounds, hará lo que la otra diga durante el resto de la noche

-Jajaja Pero Shizuru, te he ganado varias veces ¿Segura que quieres eso?

-Confío en mí, seguro ahora te ganaré sin problemas… Es más, te ganaré sin que me hagas un solo punto de daño

-Jajaja vamos Shizuru, sabes que llevo jugando esto durante mucho tiempo, mejor no apostemos nada

-Quiero hacerlo ¿O te da miedo que tu novia pudiera ganarte, eh?

-… Ni hablar, serás mi esclava esta noche…

-Jejeje lo sabía –**Shizuru volvió al juego **–Durante el resto de la noche ¿Vale?

-Vale, vale, esto será interesante- **Natsuki sonrió a si misma**

**Como la batalla comenzó todo cambió radicalmente. La Shizuru que apenas y saltaba de cuando en cuando ahora manejaba los enfoques de la cámara, los combos de agarre y combinaba golpes uno tras otro. Primer round, la victoria la tuvo Shizuru con un PERFECT en el centro la pantalla.**

-¿En qué momento aprendiste eso?- **Natsuki la miró**

-Ah, quien sabe… Observándote tal vez… Ya comienza, estoy a 1 round de vencerte

-¡No te confíes!

**Nuevamente al comenzar, el manejo del personaje de Shizuru era impecable, insuperable, casi perfecto. Y al final cuando solo una pequeña línea de salud cubría el lado de la pantalla de Natsuki, la castaña llevó a cabo un combo final de largos rasgos consecutivos y terminó el encuentro nuevamente sin recibir un solo daño.**

**Natsuki soltó el mando totalmente impresionada, miró su reloj, apenas pasaban de las 8:30**

-Ya en serio, antes que empieces con esto dime como aprendiste eso, ese último combo yo no lo he podido dominar todavía

-Parece que nunca tuve una consola, es verdad… Pero Haruka-san si tiene una Jajaja

-¡Oye eso sí que debe ser injusto!

-Injusto o no, te gané Natsuki ¿O no vas a cumplir con la apuesta?

-¡Mhhff!... Vale, vale… Dime qué quieres que haga

-A ver, déjame pensar- **Shizuru levantó la cabeza pensativamente **–Vale, pues tengo un dolor recurrente de espalda desde hace un par de días ¿Me quieres dar un masaje, Natsuki?

-Bueno, no hay problema –**Natsuki sonrió de buena gana y se acercó a ella desde su espalda**

-Mmm… Vaya, sí que eres buena… -**Suspiró Shizuru aliviada al sentir las manos de Natsuki en sus hombros**

-Tienes un par de nudos aquí, en los omoplatos

-¿Ahora eres fisioterapeuta?

-Tomé un curso corto cuando me gradué, sé un poco del tema

-Debo haberme ganado la lotería contigo, Natsuki

-Jajaja baka

**Permanecieron en silencio mientras Natsuki terminaba el masaje y finalmente relajaba los músculos de Shizuru. Aunque esta era la primera parte de la penitencia no lo estaba pasando tan mal como pensaba, lo que trataba de hacer sentir bien a Shizuru no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, la satisfacía saber que podía quitarle un par de kilogramos de tensión del cuello solo asistiéndola como parte de esta apuesta.**

**Sus manos fueron cambiando su rumbo hacia la zona de las costillas, la espalda media y baja.**

-Nee, Natsuki…

-Dime

-¿Lista para otra petición?

-Claro, dime…

-Tengo unos aceites relajantes en mi mesa de noche, trae el de sándalo, mientras te espero aquí ¿Vale?

-Claro- **Natsuki se puso de pie y salió del cuarto**

**Natsuki entró al cuarto de Shizuru, se sentó en la cama y sacó de la mesa de noche 3 botellitas con aceites relajantes, uno era aromático de frutos rojos, otro era estimulante y el otro relajante, efectivamente de sándalo con un botella color violeta. Por un segundo se sentó ahí a apreciar nuevamente el cuarto de Shizuru, su olor, todo en él era suficientemente tranquilo, todo lo que respectaba a Shizuru le hacía sentir plenitud y tranquilidad.**

**Pasó varios minutos allí hasta que recordó que debía regresar a terminar el masaje a Shizuru.**

**Se detuvo súbitamente en el umbral de la puerta. Una Shizuru Fujino desnuda y boca abajo en su cama esperaba con la espalda descubierta y las caderas cubiertas con una sábana. El frasco resbaló de sus manos, el cual por medio de un par malabares improvisados no dejó reventarse en el suelo.**

-¿E-Entonces quieres un masaje completo, Shizuru?

-Claro, si no es molestia, no te quiero obligar Natsuki

-N-No para nada, e-es que será la primera vez que lo haga contigo… ¡Digo! El masaje, el masaje

-Jajaja claro que el masaje, Natsuki pervertida

-¡Oi, quien es la que está desnuda en mi cama!

-Pero no voy a comerte Jejeje

-V-Vale, olvídalo

**Natsuki puso un poco del aceite en sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo en la piel desnuda de Shizuru, primero en círculos, luego aplicando un poco de fuerza en las zonas tensionadas, y finalmente con movimientos largos y certeros para relajar los músculos a fondo.**

-¿Se siente bien así?

-Muy bien, lo haces estupendamente Natsuki

-Me alegra que te guste- **Las mejillas de Natsuki enrojecían cada vez más cuando su mirada chocaba con la zona en que su sábana y los pechos de Shizuru chocaban**

**Shizuru viró la cabeza justo en ese momento.**

-Natsuki, me harás sonrojar

-¿E-Estabas viéndome antes?

-No necesito hacerlo, siento tu mirada

-G-Gomen- **Natsuki agachó la cabeza**

-Jajaja Natsuki pervertida, niña pervertida

-Gomen, gomen asai

-Me voy a levantar ¿Puedes girarte un momento?

-Claro- **Natsuki se giró dándole la espalda a Shizuru**

-Listo… Ven un segundo

**Natsuki se giró. Shizuru estaba dándole la espalda incorporada y reposando sus caderas sobre la cama. Natsuki se acercó ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado para no ver desde ese ángulo los pechos de Shizuru, comenzó a masajearle las costillas y la cintura.**

-Esta vez como que leíste mi mente, Natsuki

-S-Solo no vayas a respirar muy rápido, pueden darte espasmos- **Contestó sin quitar su mirada de la pared**

-Tú eres mi masajista, yo solo acataré

-Se supone que soy yo quien debe seguir tus ordenes el resto de la noche ¿Lo olvidas?

-Ah sí, ya recordé Jejeje

**Los dedos pulgares de Natsuki chocaron accidentalmente con la zona baja de ambos pechos de Shizuru. Natsuki se detuvo y bajó sus manos con la cabeza gacha.**

-¿Me das tus manos un momento, Natsuki?

-G-Gomen, no quise, no quise hacerlo, lo juro por Kami que no…. Quise…... Tocarte…

**Mientras llevaba a cabo un intento bastante vergonzoso de disculpas, las manos de Shizuru condujeron sus manos hasta el centro de ambos pechos de la castaña apretando las manos contra los dos.**

-Sh-Sh-Shizuru…

-¿Es esto lo que te atemoriza, Natsuki?

-P-Pe-Pero… Pero yo no…

-Shhss… ¿Ves como no tiene nada de malo que me toques? Es más el temor que sientes ¿Acaso antes no tocaste un poco a esas jovencitas de hace tiempo?

-¡Pero tú eres diferente porque tú me importas mucho más que nadie!

-Esa es la razón por la que ya no siento dolor cuando pienso que alguien pudiera tocarme, Natsuki… Tus sentimientos son honestos, tus sentimientos hacen que me sienta bien, hacen que esté tranquila si quieres tocarme

-Lo siento mucho, no quise ser atrevida

-Basta- **Shizuru le sonrió sobre el hombro **– ¿No querías hacerlo? ¿Tocarme un poco?

-P-Pero no sin tu consentimiento

-Ahora te lo estoy dando ¿O no?

-… Sí… -Natsuki abrió los ojos y la miró

-Jejeje estás toda rojita- **Le sonrió Shizuru sin dejar de mirarla**

**Natsuki apartó las manos del pecho de Shizuru con cuidado.**

-Pero cuando vaya a tocarte, quiero estar segura que todo estará bien… Quiero estar completamente segura de que no te dañaré… Shizuru, lo último que quiero es ser el recuerdo de que algo íntimo es algo negativo, yo quiero que cuando pueda tocarte y tú puedas tocarme sea el momento en que puedas verme como soy, y yo pueda hacerte totalmente feliz

-Eres tan amable y linda, mi Natsuki –**Shizuru le acarició la mejilla**

-Sé que es mucho, pero… si yo pudiera lograr que todo rastro de ese mal recuerdo se vaya de tu memoria genética y física... si yo pudiera lograr eso, entonces… entonces yo… ¡Es que no soporto la idea de que alguien te haya tocado para hacerte tal cosa!

-Ahora que soy feliz contigo, no pienso en eso tanto como antes… Natsuki, tú has marcado mi vida de maneras que no puedes imaginar, por eso no quiero renunciar a ti ni perderte ahora que te tengo

-No me perderás; lo prometo

-Esa es mi Natsuki –**Shizuru le sonrió**

**Natsuki la abrazó sobre los hombros. Shizuru permaneció en silencio.**

-Pero si quieres hacerlo bien, Shizuru… podemos hacerlo cuando estemos en Sídney…

-¿Natsuki, estás segura?

**Natsuki asintió.**

-Cuando estemos en Sídney… hagamos el amor, Shizuru

**8888**

**Buenas, mis lectores y followers :D**

**Este fic, para serles honesta, iba a ser cortito, de más o menos unos 12 caps, pero como va hasta ahora me parece que será muuuuuucho más largo XD**

**Vamos avanzando bastante, con Mai HIME Cotidianity subiré varias actualizaciones este fin de semana, y el final de Agencia F.H.H llegará en esos días también.**

**¡Así que esperen!**

**Se cierran las votaciones, al final el crossover ganador será Mai HIME x Kannazuki no Miko, será de 15 capítulos pero será bastante emocionante, ojalá les guste **

**¡Cuidense mucho! **

**Estoy feliz, este fic lleva muy pocos caps y he agregado a la lista unos 10 followers más**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**A plena primavera. Era tiempo de terminar las planeaciones del viaje semi vacacional de una fracción del grupo de ex estudiantes de Fuuka antes que varios de ellos viajaran lejos de Japón a realizar sus propias carreras y llevar a cabo sus expectativas. Haruka por ejemplo viajaría a Detroit, Michigan; la constructora Suzushiro había logrado un importante contrato de restauración arquitectónica para los estadios y complejos deportivos de mano de arquitectos japoneses para un evento deportivo importante de la ciudad. Yukino había sido exitosamente contratada como programadora en redes en la División NASA de Osaka, Reito ya había viajado a Japón lamentablemente, y Mai ya había aceptado viajar a Sídney con Natsuki, Shizuru, Haruka y Yukino a divertirse una última vez juntas.**

-Viajamos en 4 días, debe haber algo que no hallamos previsto…

-Natsuki tranquila, todo va a salir bien; Mai nos encontrará en la cabaña que reservó Haruka-san, ella llegará con Yukino y nosotras tomaremos el Ferri; nada como un plácido viaje por el océano para calmarnos ¿verdad?

-Es que nunca nada es tan sencillo… ¿Olvidas la excursión del último año para los graduados que pagó el comité ejecutivo estudiantil Suzushiro?

-Mmm… aún pagamos los gastos del incendio que hicieron en la reservación… -**Shizuru alzó la cabeza recordando el momento**

-Esa es la mejor prueba de que cuando nos juntamos, nada bueno ocurre

-Jejeje todo saldrá bien- **Shizuru regresó a la cocina a terminar la cena**

**Natsuki acababa de regresar de trabajar por lo que aún tenía su pantalón y camisa blanca puesta. Se desanudaba la corbata mientras repasaba el itinerario de viaje una y otra vez.**

**Unos minutos después de eso y mientras arrojaba sus zapatos casi encolándolos en su alcoba, Shizuru trajo a la mesa la cena. **

-Natsuki, no quiero repetirlo, la siguiente vez mejor te pones de pie y llevas los zapatos, al arrojarlos puedes causar un destrozo en tu cuarto ¿O ese TV led se sostendrá mágicamente si uno de tus zapatos UFO le cae encima?

-Vale, entiendo, gomen Shizuru

-Esa es mi Natsuki- **Shizuru sonrió triunfalmente **–Preparé Tamago esta noche, no sé qué tan dulce te gusta, pero pruébalo y me dices

-¿Con mayonesa?

-No, el Tamago con mayonesa no- **Disintió la castaña ocultando el pote tras su espalda **–Pruébalo y me dices, luego te entrego la mayonesa

-Pe-Pe-Pero… -**Puchero de cachorro**

-Jejeje anda linda, abre la boca y di Aaaah~

-O-Oi Shizuru…

-¿No quieres recibir de la mano de quien pasó una hora cocinando especialmente para ti? Natsuki ikezu…

-Espera, está bien- **Natsuki asintió al ver la escena de drama Queen Fujino aproximarse **

-Aaaah~- **Insistió Shizuru con los palillos con el rollito en la punta**

-Aaaah… **-Natsuki cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar que posiblemente estaba más roja que un tomate en ese instante**

-¿Y bien?

**La oji verde masticó, saboreó y tragó. Sonrió de buena gana y la miró asintiendo.**

-Realmente bueno, está delicioso Shizuru

-¡Me alegra! Ahora, quiero que pruebes por mí los camarones fritos en salsa de soja con jengibre, es una receta familiar

-¿Jengibre y soja? Pero eso…

-Vamos, vamos, solo uno… Abre grande y di Aaaah~

-¿De nuevo?

**Ojitos brillosos de Drama Queen Fujino encendiéndose. Natsuki tragó saliva sonrojada y abrió la boca. El camarón remojado con el aderezo tocó su lengua y paladar, y a pesar que se trataban de sabores ácidos y ligeramente picantes, lo suave del camarón y la mezcla crocante que lo rodeaba contrastaba bastante bien, era una sinfonía de sabores y texturas dignas de arrancarle una sonrisa a esta catadora inexperta.**

-Oye, pues está muy bueno –**Contestó mientras terminaba de masticar **–Jajaja no me digas que has preparado aperitivos para mí y dármelos a probar

-Pues si linda, lo hice para ti

-Vaya… De todas las personas que te perseguían en Fuuka y ansiaban probar tu mano culinaria, justo yo debía ser la última en darte un visto bueno… Eres una excelente cocinera, Shizuru

-He practicado durante mucho tiempo Natsuki, he querido impresionarte muchas veces de esa manera aunque antes no estuviéramos juntas

-Lo has logrado- **Natsuki le dio una caricia ligera en la mejilla **-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Rollos de salmón ahumado

-Eso sí lo quiero probar, veamos…

**La botella de mayonesa había quedado totalmente abandonada lejos de ahí.**

**000**

**Apartamento de Mai**

**La pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama en lo que Yuuichi le practicaba un masaje de espalda completo, ella estaba en silencio pero de repente tuvo algo por decir. **

-Ojalá Natsuki no se enoje demasiado si se entera que hemos vuelto a estar juntos

-¿No dijiste que se había ennoviado de Fujino?

-Pues… si, pero Natsuki es una persona bastante orgullosa, tú la conoces

-Ah sí… Bueno, pero dijiste que la viste bastante feliz ¿o no?

-Cierto… **-Mai suspiró **–Natsuki me habló de una persona por la que sentía admiración, de alguien que le gustaba pero no se atrevía a acercársele… me pregunto si aún existe esa persona en su corazón

-Oye _ginger_

-Te dije que no me dijeras así- **Esbozó Mai sonriéndole**

-Takumi fue a estudiar a casa de Akira-chan… bueno, si a eso se le puede decir _estudiar_…

**La mano de Yuuichi comenzó a descender a su falda y recorrer sus muslos.**

-Recuerdo bien como desnudarme sola Jajaja

-Sí, pero apuesto que lo hago mucho mejor que tú- **Le sonrió Yuuichi acercándose a su oído**

-Ahh… eres adorable, Yu

**Mai se abalanzó a sus labios acatando la sugerencia.**

**000**

**Todo gamer promedio tiene su orgullo. Y cuando se trata de tu novia, ese orgullo cobra importancia de repente. Natsuki y Shizuru llevaban varios minutos jugando rondas de arcade en las que era evidente, Natsuki perdía los estribos consigo misma cada vez que perdía.**

-No lo entiendo, eres demasiado buena… **-Natsuki suspiró **-¿Cómo haces eso? Digo, ese combo es eternamente largo y tú no te equivocas ni una sola vez

-Tengo dedos hábiles, fufufu

-Ehmm… entonces es eso… **-Natsuki se sonrojó**

-Ara, Natsuki ha vuelto a imaginar cosas pecaminosas…

-¡Oi, tú fuiste quien dijo sobre tus dedos!

-Por el juego, no por… eso… fufufu me harás excitar, Natsuki ikezu

-Quedamos de hablar eso en otro momento ¿no?- **Natsuki ladeó su más enrojecida cara en otra dirección**

-Entonces si pensabas en eso ¿eh, picarona?

-B-Bueno, se supone que eso es algo normal en una pareja…

-Jajaja normal sí, pero en ti no lo es

-¡Oye, basta!

-Jajaja es que te ves taaaan linda

-¡Shizuru!

**La discusión fue interrumpida por un llamado telefónico al celular de Shizuru. La chica se levantó y agarró su teléfono de la mesa. Natsuki puso pausa al juego y espero, mientras una aparente no muy amena conversación se llevaba a cabo desde lo que alcanzaba a ver. Shizuru apyada contra la mesa mientras hablaba.**

-Buenas noches, padre… Los acabo de enviar por correspondencia exprés, deberían llegar mañana en la mañana….. Sin problemas, no hay cambios en los egresos… Pues, planeaba ir a tomar unas vacaciones de dos semanas a Australia con Natsuki…. Sí, es mi roomate pero también…. –**Se vio interrumpida y su voz calmada cambió súbitamente** -¿Qué? No, no puedo, me he comprometido… Padre, he acordado hacerlo con Haruka-san y Natsuki, no puedo liberarme del compromiso, los boletos están reservados ya….. Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero si solo… Ahh…. A las 10, de acuerdo…... Cuídate y saluda a mi madre por mí

**Shizuru soltó el teléfono sobre la mesa y soltó un prolongado suspiro desde el pecho. Natsuki salió del cuarto y fue a verla.**

-¿Algún problema?

-Parece que si… Debo viajar mañana a Kioto a una conferencia de saldo de cuentas con los patrocinadores de Papá; soy la encargada de una parte de la contabilidad, así que no puedo faltar

-¿Y cuánto tardará ese viaje?

-No sé, parece que me quedaré unas 3 semanas allá…

-Oye, pero el viaje… Sabes que tenemos las reservaciones hechas y todo

-Anímate- **Shizuru le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente sonriéndole **–Haré todo lo posible por llegar contigo cuando estén allá ¿sí?

-Pero yo sola, con Mandamás Suzushiro, Yukino y Mai… Shizuru…

-Tengo una idea que te gustará ¿Dejas que me encargue de eso, Natsuki?

-Pues… supongo… - **Suspiró con aire desanimado**

-Como esto salió de improviso, debo empacar un poco de ropa, el chofer de mi madre me recogerá a las 10

-¿Viajarás derecho hasta Kioto en auto?

-Bueno, son una horas, pero debo hacerlo… Me sentiré sola, es en lo único que pienso ahora; Natsuki no estará a mi lado para hacerme propuestas indecorosas indirectas Jejeje

-B-Baka, ven

**Natsuki entró a su cuarto, Shizuru la siguió.**

**La peli azul se sentó en la cama y sacó de su mesa de noche un relicario pequeño.**

-Dijiste que te sentirías sola sin mí ¿verdad?- **Preguntó sonrojada**

-Siempre que no te tengo cerca me siento sola, Natsuki

-Entonces… quiero darte algo…

**Del relicario sacó una cadena plateada fina con un colgante en forma de bala antigua de plata. En el centro tenía la escritura Lycoi.**

-¿Y esto…?

-Bueno, es una historia graciosa… Cuando recién entré a Fuuka y terminaba de superar la pérdida de mi madre, me interesé bastante en la historia antigua europea e investigué sus efectos en oriente, descubrí que varios historiadores creen que la isla de Japón fue el refugio para criaturas mitológicas mágicas en los tiempos en que los seres humanos se revelaron a los Dioses, es una historia muy antigua… Y me sentí relacionada con ellos, eran seres solitarios, feroces, con un sentido del orgullo muy arraigado… Mi madre solía decir que tener cerca aquello que nos debilita, significa poder sobre ponerse a todo… Compré esta bala de plata, la hice para simbolizar que la plata es una de las cosas que los matan a los hombres lobo… Jajaja sé que es ridículo, pero esto significó mucho para mí hasta que te conocí, por eso ya no lo uso

-¿Estás prestándomelo hasta que regrese?- **Le sonrió Shizuru**

-No, te lo estoy regalando- **Natsuki le puso la cadena en la mano **–Después que han pasado todas estas cosas contigo, ya no la necesito

-Natsuki…

-Entonces si te sientes sola, piensa en lo que te acabo de contar ¿vale?

**Natsuki le mostró la cadena abierta ofreciendo ponérsela en el cuello.**

-Tienes formas muy extrañas de decirme cosas muy lindas –**Shizuru se sujetó el cabello descubriendo su cuello**

-Pero a cambio, debes prometerme algo- **Le dijo al abrochar la cadena tras su cuello **

-¿Qué puede ser?

-Que me alcanzarás en Sídney cuando te liberes de todo eso de la reunión

-No puedo garantizarte eso, pero te prometo que lo intentaré

-Con eso basta… Bueno ¿Te ayudo a empacar?

-No necesitas pedirlo dos veces; vamos

**000**

**Era más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.**

**Al día siguiente Shizuru estuvo camino a Kioto mientras Natsuki se encargaba por sí sola en el solitario apartamento de arreglar sus cosas para el viaje.**

**Todo estuvo listo dos días más tarde, cuando se suponía que debía tomar el ferry con Shizuru; la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de texto que decía: **_"Entregué mi boleto a alguien que te acompañará hasta Australia; buena suerte linda"_

**Habían pasado 10 minutos y la última llamada a abordar estaba siendo emitida. Y de repente una jovencita de cabello de fuego se apresuró corriendo hacia donde Natsuki estaba.**

-Nao… No, no puede ser… ¿Nao?

**Efectivamente se trataba de Nao. La pelirroja se detuvo frente a ella y recuperó el aliento.**

-Anda, mira que tonta, es hora de abordar cachorra, vamos

-¡Tú fuiste quien llegó tarde!

-Vale, vale, no grites tanto y vamos

**Esta era la persona a la que Shizuru le había entregado su boleto. Por supuesto Nao no se perdería de un viaje a Australia por nada del mundo así que la razón por la que aceptara definitivamente era solo por el motivo del viaje.**

**Este era el mal presentimiento de Natsuki desde el comienzo. No sabía que no viajaría con Shizuru y en su lugar vendría Nao, pero definitivamente esto calificaba como algo suficientemente malo que cambiaría el rumbo del viaje drásticamente.**

-Con esa cara de amargada ya entiendo por qué eres virgen todavía…

-¡O-Oi qué no estabas durmiendo!

-Mmm… nee, no quise

**Natsuki estaba descansando mientras miraba a través de la popa, Nao la alcanzó mientras bebía una limonada fría. El clima estaba fresco, pero aun así hacía un poco de calor.**

-No te preocupes, no tomaré tu lugar en este viaje sexual que tenías con Fujino

-¿Quién te dijo que esas eran las intenciones? Solo es un viaje

-Vamos, te conozco, esa chica se ve que te gusta, lo mínimo es que al menos planearas mandarle mano en el hotel ¿no?

-¡HEY!- **Regañó completamente sonrojada**

-Jajaja ¿ves? Te descubrí

-Ahh… dame un respiro… Como sea ¿No estabas trabajando en la empresa? Creí que te habían contratado conmigo

-Me aburrí; renuncié y volví a hacer unos negocios con emigrantes ilegales, yo me encargo de conseguirles juicios justos o papelería de identificación

-Te pueden meter 20 años presa por eso, araña

-¿Y quién va a ir de bocona con la policía? ¿Tú, cachorra?

-Jajaja ni hablar… pero tengo algo muy interesante sobre ti ahora, gracias

-No vamos a dormir en cuarto compartido ¿O sí?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tú duermes en el sillón

-¡¿Ehh?!

-No voy a compartir cuarto contigo, tienes malas mañas… Además ese cuarto fue reservado para Shizuru y yo, ella prometió hacer todo lo posible por llegar al menos al final del viaje a verme

-No te preocupes, no seré yo quien te manosee estas noches

-¡Oi!- **Regañó volteando a verla**

**Nao ya se había dado a la fuga para cuando Natsuki volteó.**

**Definitivamente este viaje sería muy largo.**

**Aproximadamente a las 10:30 dieron con la dirección de la cabaña de dos pisos alquilada con vista al mar. Dotada con piscina y 6 alcobas dobles, eran las primeras en llegar.**

-Ahh… Bueno, ve a acomodarte, yo llamaré a Yukino y a Mai a ver cuando llegan- **Le indicó Natsuki a Nao mientras soltaba las maletas**

-¿No iremos a conocer los clubes nocturnos?

-Si quieres ve tu sola- **-Contestó mientras marcaba en su teléfono**

-Anda, pero qué aburrida te volviste…

**Con una sala de estar con una considerable amplitud, dos sofá grandes, dos sillones reclinables, una barra de la cocina curva en la división del comedor y la sala, un TV de 32 pulgadas y lámparas griegas en las esquinas del cuarto. Shizuru había alquilado seguramente la cabaña que más se adaptar a sus gustos refinados, pero ahora solo era motivo de desconsuelo, Shizuru no estaba ahí para disfrutar la vista con ella. **

**Luego de conseguir solo señales con baja recepción, se resignó a recorrer la casa y conocerla; fuera, al lado de la piscina había un cuarto con vista al océano, ese definitivamente sería el suyo ya que Nao no lo había descubierto todavía; así que tomó sus dos maletas y las llevó al cuarto; espacioso, con cortinas anti-mosquitos acomodadas de modo que la cama de por si parecía un recinto privado romántico. En la mesa de noche velas aromáticas y en el suelo un tapete celta color marrón; este definitivamente le habría gustado a Shizuru. Y pensando en ella justamente, su teléfono vibró. Natsuki esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer el número en la pantalla.**

-Hola Shizuru

-_¿Llegaste ya, Natsuki?_

-Somos las primeras, y ya elegí el cuarto- **Respondió tirándose a la cama de espaldas **–Si estuvieras aquí estarías encantada

-_Moou, Natsuki ikezu, no me tortures, estoy atascada en un receso de una reunión semestral ahora mismos_

-Jejeje gomen, gomen… ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Lograrás darte a la fuga de esas reuniones?

-_Parece que lo haré, pero no sé cuándo; mi madre me apoyará en eso, el caso es que ella llegará mañana; después de eso debo exponer mi departamento de contabilidad en la reunión de cuentas, pero tampoco sé cuándo programarán esa reunión_

-Bueno… tengo un lugar reservado para ti, Shizuru

-_¿Y la cama es grande?_

-Bastante, es una matrimonial

-_Ara, suena bien poder hacerte cositas malas en una cama matrimonial…_

-¡B-Baka! ¡No digas eso de ese modo!

-_Jejeje no te estoy viendo y sé que estás rojita ¡Kawaii!_

-Geez… Esperaré a Mai y las demás, mientras iré a hacerme algo de comer

-_Vale; cuídate mucho, te quiero Natsuki_

-Vale

-_¿Cómo se dice…?_

**Natsuki se sonrojó.**

-Ya sabes… yo igual…

-_¿Tú igual qué? No soy adivina_

-¡Ya! ¡También te quiero!- **Las mejillas de Natsuki se pusieron aún más rojas**

-_Moou… ¿Y no me amas?_

-… mmm… Me llama la araña Shizuru, bye

**Natsuki escapó de la pregunta colgando el celular. Al hacerlo soltó un suspiro de alivio prolongado. Cerró el cuarto y se llevó la llave en el bolsillo.**

**Cuando iba camino a la cocina la puerta se abrió. Una Haruka roja como un tomate de esforzarse con 7 maletas llenas entró a horcajadas tirando las maletas en la sala.**

-Y yo que creía que She Hulk era verde…

-¡Urusai, indecente!- **Le calló Haruka recuperando el aliento**

**Yukino entró en ese momento solo con dos maletas en sus manos.**

-Buenas noches, Natsuki-san

-Solo Natsuki ¿vale?

-Jejeje arigato- **La joven sonrió jovialmente**

-¿Y ese montón de maletas, Haruka?

-Confianzuda- **La miró de reojo**

-Solo responde, HARUKA- **Haciendo énfasis en su nombre a secas**

-No puedo dormir si no lo hago con mis camisones de seda y mis almohadas antialérgicas; mi piel es muy delicada

-Anda, quien diría que tú precisamente serías la más delicada

-¡Urusai! Ahora ¿Dónde dormimos?

-Pues… Nao ya escogió un cuarto, seguramente está desempacando, ustedes busquen el suyo… Pero no vayan al que está continuo a la piscina, ese es mío y de Shizuru cuando pueda llegar

-Bueno… Que Kami me ampare… ¡HMMMFF!- **Bufó volviendo a levantar las 7 maletas al tiempo**

-¿No es más sencillo si solo subes de una en una? Jajaja- **Rio Natsuki viéndola subir las escaleras**

-Ella es muy terca, de todos modos- **Comentó Yukino **

-Pues si… Me haré algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?

-Comí en el avión, gracias Natsuki

-Vale… -**Natsuki abrió la nevera para encontrarse con que no habían víveres dentro **–Vaya, parece que tendremos que hacer las compras… Bueno, buscaré un mercado 24/7 ¿Te traigo algo?

-No, estoy bien, iré a ayudar a Haruka-chan en un momento

-Bueno… ¡HEY, ARAÑA!- **Gritó Natsuki fuerte hacia el segundo piso**

-_¡TU MADRE MÁS LO SERÁ, LASIE!_

-¡IRÉ A COMPRAR VÍVERES! ¿QUIERES ALGO?

-_¡Ni hablar! Prefiero morir a ser víctima de tus buenas intenciones_

-¡PUES MUÉRETE ENTONCES!- **Natsuki sacó de su bolsillo su billetera **–Ahh… no entiendo mucho sobre los euros y esto… Bueno, supongo que con 200 euros tengo bastante

-Jejeje en realidad es demasiado, Natsuki- **Le dijo Yukino**

-Pues en ese caso aprovecharé para comprar unas cosas más; regreso en un rato.

**Natsuki iba con unos jeans, una camisa color negra y una sudadera gris con la chompa puesta sobre la cabeza. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Las noches en Sídney no eran tan cálidas como en Japón, debía acostumbrarse al clima.**

**Encontró un mall comercial abierto las 24 horas, entró a un mercado que por fortuna estaba abierto aún y comenzó a hacer las compras. Unas verduras, champiñones, crema agria, crema de leche, leche, mantequilla, queso, tortillas de queso, yogurt y pastas era lo inicial de la lista. Luego de encargarse de las compras normales y de suplir todos los víveres para la siguiente semana, comenzó a comprar sus propias cosas: Mayonesa, salsa BBQ, jamón y queso mozarela, sopas instantáneas similares a las vendidas en Japón, y finalmente fue a la sección de licor a ver lo que llevaría para las siguientes noches. Todas estas botellas eran en su mayoría desconocidas para ella.**

-No hay vino de manzana… O Osake de arroz siquiera…

-_¿Te ayudo en algo?_

-¿Are…? Hablas japonés, vaya…

**Una jovencita castaña, local y delgada la miraba. Cargaba un delantal que la distinguía como trabajadora del almacén.**

-Bueno, buscaba algún licor parecido a los que se ven en Japón, pero… No veo nada familiar aquí

-El vodka australiano es bueno, no es tan fuerte pero es similar al efecto que crea el Osake dulce, si te parece- **Le entregó una botella como muestra **–O puedes probar el tequila mexicano, es una importación costosa, sí, pero es el licor más comprado, es muy bueno dices, aunque con un sabor algo fuerte

-Pues… probaré el Tequila, gracias- **Natsuki puso dos botellas en el carrito **-¿Y sabes de algún vino aperitivo con sabor dulce?

-Pues… -**La joven miró el estante **–Este, sabor a menta y uva; es algo amargo pero si lo acompañas con unos aperitivos dulces sabe realmente bien

-Vaya, gracias, no sé qué habría hecho si no me hubieras ayudado; soy Natsuki

-María, un gusto conocerte- **La joven estrechó su mano **–Es la primera vez que vienes a Australia ¿no?

-Jajaja se nota mucho ¿no?- **Le dijo mientras corría el carrito hacia las cajas registradoras**

-¿Dónde te hospedas?

-Con unas amigas en la villa de apartamentos a 4 calles de aquí

-¡Oh! Un lugar muy fino ¿Son ricos o algo así?

-Jajaja una de nosotras, sí… y la herencia de mi madre es buena Jajaja

-Me impresionas; déjame te ayudo con eso

**La joven comenzó a sacar las bolsas y productos y a pasarlos por la registradora. Natsuki esperaba mientras miraba su reloj. Pasaban de las 12 de la noche.**

-Oye… si no tienes nada por hacer ¿Por qué no vienes y te quedas con nosotras un rato?

-Mi turno termina a las 2, así que…

-Seguramente nos quedaremos despiertas hasta el amanecer, así que si puedes llegar, el número de nuestra cabaña es la 1203

-Vale, veré si paso por allá más tarde, gracias- **La joven terminó de empacar las bolsas** -¿Te pido un taxi?

-Claro, gracias ¿Entonces irás?

-Pues… supongo que puedo hacerlo… ¿Quieres que vaya?- **Mirada coqueta**

-Ehmm… quería que conocieras a una amiga mía, yo… verás, espero que mi chica llegue en unos días

-Oh… entonces no eres soltera…

-Pues… no- **Natsuki se rascó el cuello**

-Bueno… pues iré- **Sonrió nuevamente**

**Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el taxi llegó, luego de eso Natsuki regresó a casa con las compras hechas. Nao estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo vino.**

-¡Haber, que no soy tu sirvienta!- **Le gritó Natsuki al entrar con los paquetes**

-Y nunca lo serás con esa actitud

-¡Hablas así a quien te consiguió una cita Australiana fina! ¡Maldita!- **Natsuki soltó las bolsas**

-¿Tu conseguiste una cita para mí? Jajaja Hay que ver, porque no creo que tengas mucha idea de cómo me gustan

-Castaña, delgada, piernas largas, ojos grandes ¿Me equivoqué?

-Todavía la puedo tinturar de negro ¿verdad?- **Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantar bolsas**

-Eso será tu tarea; yo termino de organizar esto y me voy a la cama, les dejo la celebración a ustedes 3 en lo que llega Mai

-Oh! Ya pelirroja tetona ya llegó, se ubicó con Tate Yuuichi en el segundo piso

-¿Vino con Tate?

-Pues… entró con él…

-Ahh… Mayor razón para no estar en la celebración, dile que le traje esto para que se encargue de la cena por su cuenta y… no me molesten, intentaré descansar

**Natsuki se retiró hacia la habitación privada aislada a un lado de la piscina. Se tiró a la cama, se quitó sus converse, desajustó el jean y arrojó la sudadera lejos de donde estaba. Soltó un prolongado suspiro. Aunque lo suyo con Mai hubiera terminado ya, no le parecía del todo placentero ver a Yuuichi cerca cuando hacía tan poco tiempo las cosas habían terminado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**El fiel Xbox 360 fue la compañía perfecta. Natsuki se quitó los zapatos, los jeans y se cambió la ropa por un par de shorts y una camisa cómoda, y de ese modo en la privacidad del cuarto optó por jugar el modo práctica de su juego y comenzar a practicar los combos que le rompían la paciencia en 2 cuando Shizuru los hacía. De repente escuchó cierta algarabía afuera, todos se estaban reuniendo y comenzaban a beber.**

-_Natsuki, te busca alguien_- **Le llamó Mai desde afuera**

-Si es María dile que estoy ocupada y dile a Nao que la acompañe

-_¿Are? No dormiste conmigo, sal y dímelo de frente ¡Ingrata!_

-Asshh… -**Natsuki suspiró harta**

**Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y miró a Mai de mala gana.**

-¿Y ya por qué estás enojada? Si se puede saber

-Por nada, solo ve y dile eso y ya ¿Vale?

-Pero qué genio, te falta poco para la lámpara…

-¡Ese es mi problema! Tú tienes a ese tipo contigo ¡Shizuru no vendrá en un rato, confórmate con verme así al menos!

-¿Entonces ahora esto es mi culpa? Si tu decidiste terminar conmigo, al menos soy libre de enredarme con quien me venga en gana, así como tu hiciste y no tardaste ni dos días

-¡Bueno, pero si terminé contigo fue para estar con ella!

-¡Y yo pude estar con Yuuichi! ¡¿No es eso justo?!

-¡Oigan, oigan!- **Yuuichi llegó en ese momento al escuchar los gritos**

**Detrás de él venían Haruka, Yukino y María, quien recién llegaba y ya había una escena de drama.**

-Estoy confundida ¿Tú me querías o no? Esta escenita de celos que estás haciendo…

-¡Ni hablar! Vete con ese peli teñido lejos y déjame en paz ¡Ojalá entiendas!

-¡Pues bien, ni me hables entonces!

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!

**Natsuki cerró la puerta del cuarto en la cara de Mai y se encerró. Todos los demás se quedaron en total silencio hasta que Mai salió fuera de la escena, Yuuichi por supuesto la alcanzó y claro, Haruka y Yukino no se quisieron hacer el mal ambiente. María en cambio tocó la puerta del cuarto dos veces.**

-_¡Quien, no quiero ver a nadie!_

-Oh… perdona, Natsuki-san… ¿Es mal momento?

**Natsuki abrió la puerta y suspiró.**

-Claramente, lo es… Perdón, no soy tan amable como me conociste, como puedes ver

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Claro… regálame un pasaje mágico para dos de ida y regreso a Japón y poder traer a alguien a mi lado en este instante… Ayudaría mucho…

-Jajaja tu chica- **María se sentó en el pórtico de la habitación**

-Pues… sí- **Natsuki se sentó junto a ella**

-Esa chica, la pelirroja… ¿Es tu ex novia o algo así?

-Pues… si, algo así…

-Vaya… amores y distancias… **-Comentó María sonriendo **-¿La amas mucho?

-… ¿Amar…?

-Claro, lo que sientes por ella, si la amas mucho

-… Amar a Shizuru… -**Natsuki miró sus rodillas pensativamente**

-No… no la amas…

-Jejeje no, en realidad es lo contrario… es solo que aún no sé cómo se siente el amor en sí… no sé cómo se siente poner tu vida en juego por otra persona

-Vamos, venir al otro lado del mundo con tu ex novia y su nuevo novio, SIN ELLA, cuenta como poner la vida en riesgo, eso no lo tolera cualquiera

-Jajaja cierto, cierto

-Eres joven y eres linda, no te llenes de arrugas por pensar en tus ex, Jajaja si yo lo hiciera, pues vaya, eso si sería un gran problema

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, viajo mucho, así que cuando me establezco en un lugar no tardo demasiado en enamorarme efímeramente de alguien e intentar tener mi relación de la ciudad o el país y… la última fue un australiano, antes de él fue una chica, una hermosa chica sueca

-Jajaja una vida bastante movida a nivel sentimental

-Mi punto es, que dejar pasar eso es lo más importante, y seguir adelante lo es aún más… Mira, si tú quieres de ese modo tan comprometido a tu actual novia ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en otras personas? Aparte tener de aliada y amiga a una ex novia es favorable, sobre todo es mujer

-Mai era mi mejor amiga- **Natsuki alzó la cabeza pensativamente**

-Tienes medio terreno ganado, encuentra el modo de que las cosas no se pongan incómodas y ya, tienes a tu mejor amiga de regreso

-Jajaja irónicamente ella y mi actual novia se llevan bastante bien

-En ese caso solo debes ir y buscar una tregua y ya está ¿No crees?

-Claro… pero mañana, tengo sueño ahora

-Jajaja vale, iré a conocer a esa amiga que mencionaste desde tu cuarto hace rato

-Ah sí, busca a una pelirroja con mirada de escopeta, esa es

-Buen dato, te veo luego Natsuki-san- **María se puso de pie y se fue**

**Natsuki permaneció un rato más en el pórtico, luego de pensar un rato más decidió que era hora de irse a la cama un rato y refrescar su cabeza.**

**Así pasaron la primera noche, la segunda, la primera semana. Natsuki intentaba hacerse a un ambiente favorable aunque María iba a visitarlos con frecuencia, Nao no podía estar más feliz; María era una chica joven, con experiencia en el asunto, amable, y ya se le había robado uno que otro beso, Nao no es precisamente la más caída en términos de arriesgarse.**

-Pues… ha sido duro… -**Suspiró Natsuki **– Todos siempre salen a divertirse, yo simplemente no lo logro

-_No quiero que Natsuki se vuelva una amargada mientras no estoy, debes ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto ¿no?_

-No, no puedo… Shizuru, si no estás cerca, yo… Ahh… No soy yo…

-_¡Awww qué linda!_

-Es en serio- **Bufó Natsuki sonrojada**

-_Déjame disfrutar mi momento, Natsuki ikezuuuu_

-El caso es… Shizuru, creo que regresaré a Japón y tomaré el tren a Kioto, no aguanto estar aquí sin ti, es demasiado para mí

-_Jejeje solo un par de días más, inténtalo_

-Ahh… veré que hago… Bye Shizuru

_-Te quiero_

-Ehmm si bueno… gracias…

-_¿Y bien…?_

-Yo también

-_¿Tú también qué?_

-Yo también- **Repitió aún más roja que antes**

**-**_¿Tú también qué?_

-No voy a decirte que te quiero, eso no es verdad

-_Are…? Natsuki… _-**Tono triste real tras la bocina**

-Es que yo… yo a ti… T-Te am… Te a… ¡Shizuru yo t-te am…!

-_¡CARGAMONTÓN!_

**Una avalancha humana compuesta de Mai, Nao y Haruka le cayó encima a Natsuki de repente. Cuando fue e verificar su llamada, se había colgado y además, estaba en medio de la piscina, en su ropa de pijama y con las 3 autoras del crimen desternilladas de la risa en la orilla.**

-¡Se han vuelto irremediablemente locas! ¡Las 3! Hablaba con Shizuru

-Awww hablaba con Bubuzuke- **Les dijo Haruka a las demás en tono de burla**

-¡Es en serio!- **Encolerizó Natsuki aun dentro del agua**

-Y apuesto a que estaban en medio de una romántica cita de lo mejor ¿no? Con esta cercanía- **Agregó Nao al lograr dejar de reír**

-¡Tú, me las vas a pagar!

-Todos conocíamos a Natsuki como la novia rogada y fría, pero ya resulta que con Shizuru-san es toda una enamorada ¡Aparte no se divierte si ella no está aquí! Jajaja – **Rio Mai sosteniéndose el estómago mientras controlaba las carcajadas**

-Oe… ustedes 3… -**Natsuki salió del agua**- ¡OJALÁ TENGAN SEGURO DE VIDA!

**Natsuki saltó de la piscina, empapada, chorreando agua y todo comenzó a corretearlas a ellas, que por mera física y no tener el peso extra del agua y no resbalar en las baldosas, la perdían igual que si estuvieran compitiendo con un cachorro torpe recién nacido. **

**En determinado punto el cansancio le ganó a una aun empapada y sudorosa Natsuki de pie en el living mientras Yuuichi y María reían a carcajadas de solo ver la persecución.**

-Lo juro, me las van a pagar… -**Natsuki bufó mirando en todas direcciones**

**Nao estaba en la piscina, Haruka en el segundo piso, Mai rodeaba el mesón de la cocina. Correr más ya era suficientemente arriesgado.**

-¡Vamos cobardes, déjense matar un poquito!- **Natsuki miraba en todas direcciones sin decidir a por quien ir primero**

-Jajajaja basta, basta, tengo una mejor idea, si no les molesta- **Propuso María **–Arreglemos esto con el juego de las 30 preguntas del copeo australiano

-¿Y eso qué es?

-El mismo juego que hacen alrededor del mundo, pero con cócteles, si la respuesta es verdadera, se tragan un shot enterito

-Mmm… Vale, así me vengaré cuando estén ebrias como cubas- **Natsuki caminó hacia la zona de la lavadora y secadora a quitarse la ropa mojada**

-Esa es una magnífica idea, me apunto- **Dijo Mai regresando a la mesa de estar**

-Yo hago las bebidas, sé cómo hacer unas muy fuertes pero sabrosas- **Propuso Yukino**

-Bueno, bueno, ojalá no me hagan perder el tiempo con preguntas mamonas- **Advirtió Natsuki sentándose en la mesa de centro con ropa seca encima ya**

-Vamos, vamos, saber copear es de mujeres y damas, por eso la alta sociedad está llena de viejas que no saben lo que es emborracharse ¡Les ganaré sin dudas!- **Haruka se sentó junto a María**

-Bueno… Supongo que será interesante- **Nao se sentó junto a Natsuki**

-Lista la primera ronda- **Yukino se sentó junto a Haruka poniendo en el centro una bandeja con las primeras 30 copas**

-¿Tan pronto? Qué rápida- **Comentó María**

-Jejeje yo sirvo las bebidas en la reuniones de mis padres, es costumbre

-Bueno, yo comienzo, ehmm… ¡Ya! Hagámoslo interesante ¿Has besado a alguien de tu mismo sexo?

**Todas se vieron entre sí a la pregunta de Nao. Soltaron un suspiro y agarraron una copa cada una bebiéndola de un solo trago. Yuuichi fue el único que no participó, solo se quedó viéndolas con una expresión sorprendida.**

-Mi turno- **Haruka miró el techo pensativamente **-¿Eres virgen?

**Mai, Yuuichi, ella y María tomaron el trago de un solo tirón.**

-No quiero imaginarme el pobre desafortunado que lo tocó lidiar con el humor del demonio de Haruka al desvirgarse Jajaja- **Rio Natsuki**

-¡Urusai, atrevida!

-Supongo que me toca- **Natsuki tomó su copa **-¿Alguna vez hicieron algo indecoroso en lugares públicos?

**Haruka, Mai, Nao y Yuuichi bebieron los tragos.**

-No hay remedio…

-¡Oye tú también debes beber! ¿Qué hay de esa vez que Takeda estaba acosándote y cayó encima de ti cuando te estabas desvistiendo? Ese día de playa- **Le recordó Natsuki**

-Ajá, pero eso no fue por voluntad mía

**Las preguntas iban y venían, bebieron dos rondas de a 30 shots seguidos y por supuesto, la alcoholización hizo de las suyas. Una nueva sugerencia fue tomada en ese instante. Nada como ver a un grupo de jóvenes ebrios jugando twister, y por el estado eufórico de la borrachera, ninguno disintió. María sacó el twister del clóset de juegos y actividades y lo puso en medio de la sala luego que Yuuichi corriera muebles y mesas del medio.**

**Yukino estaba encargada de girar la ruleta, en el primer turno estaban María y Nao.**

-Bueno, Nao-san, mano derecha a círculo rojo, María-san, pie izquierdo a círculo amarillo- **Una vuelta más **–Nao-san, pie derecho a círculo verde, María-san, mano izquierda a círculo rojo

**Una vuelta más.**

-Nao-san, mano izquierda a círculo verde, María-san, pie derecho a círculo verde

**Solo con 3 giros ya estaban en una posición comprometedora en que incluso parecían estar en la práctica de una pose indecente. Y claro, la resistencia por el alcohol de María estaba más avanzada que la de Nao, por lo que muy pronto la pelirroja cayó y perdió su turno.**

**Las siguientes en la lista fueron Natsuki y Mai.**

**Ellas por supuesto debido a su terquedad mutua, aguantaron aproximadamente 4 turnos hasta que estuvieron tan enredadas que era imposible mover una extremidad más.**

-Ríndete y te doy un kebab rebosando de mayonesa- **Propuso Mai asomando la cabeza desde detrás de la nuca de Natsuki**

-Tú ríndete y te compro lencería cuando regresemos a Japón- **Natsuki asomó su cabeza por el medio de ambos pechos de Mai**

-Tendrás que hacer una oferta mejor

-¡Te la compro aquí!

-Te doy una hamburguesa de pollo con mayonesa y BBQ con mucho jamón

-¡Esfuérzate más!

**Los brazos y las piernas empezaban a temblar debido a la tensión que aguantaban para no caer.**

***Sonido de la puerta abrirse***

**Natsuki se distrajo y su pierna derecha cedió. La caída fue dolorosa, seca, pero blanda al final; cayó justo en medio de la pechonalidad de Mai ablandando un poco su caída.**

-Itai, itai… -**Natsuki se sobó la rodilla **

-_Ara, veo que estás más cómoda de lo que dijiste antes_

**Natsuki volteó al reconocer la voz. Una Shizuru seria, cruzada de brazos y zapateando con la puntilla del pie apareció en su ruta de visión. Natsuki corrió hacia ella y recibió sus maletas cuando se enteró del humor que traía. Un aura animal se desprendía de sus ojos escarlatas implacablemente serios a la reunión que veía.**

-E-Etto… Voy a ayudarla a desempacar, ustedes pues… sigan- **Natsuki guio a Shizuru hasta la alcoba al lado de la piscina**

**Shizuru se sentó en la cama recobrando un poco su acostumbrado buen humor.**

-¿Todo bien, Shizuru?

-Claro, el viaje fue algo cansado, pero bien

-¿Tienes algo?

-Nada- **Disintió seriamente**

-O-Oye… ¡Ya sé! ¿Te doy un masaje?

-Ve y dáselo a Mai-san, te veías muy cómoda metida en sus intimidades superiores

-… Oi, era un juego y caímos…

-Mmmm hhmmm… - **Shizuru volteó la cabeza aun seriamente**

-No lo puedo creer- **Natsuki esbozó una media sonrisa **–Shizuru ¿estás celosa?

-Yo no diría eso

-¡Estás celosa, por Kami, estás celosa!- **Exclamó Natsuki casi celebrando el acontecimiento**

-A nadie le gusta ver a su novia metida en los pechos de su ex, Natsuki ikezu- **Puchero Fujino**

-Jajaja baka, sabes muy bien que yo rompí con Mai para estar contigo ¿Por qué regresaría si te tengo a ti ahora?

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a tocar a nadie más así… a menos que sea yo Fufufu

-O-Oi…

-¡Promételo!

-… Vale, lo prometo

-Bien- **Finalmente recobró su sonrisa acostumbrada **–Ayúdame a desempacar, después te daré un par de aperitivos que te traje, te los manda Mamá

**Cuando se unieron de nuevo a la reunión, eran Haruka y Nao quienes estaban enredadas dedicándose miradas asesinas que iban y venían. Nao cargaba el pecho de Haruka en su espalda mientras ella le aprisionaba la cara y metía una pierna entre sus costillas.**

-Perdón por no saludar hace rato, venía cansada- **Les dijo Shizuru a las presentes**

-Un placer conocerte, he tenido muchas ganas de saber quién era la que le quita el sueño, LITERALMENTE, a Natsuki-san - **María le estrechó la mano **–Mi nombre es María, un gusto conocerte

-Ara, conque le quito el sueño a Natsuki… -**Shizuru la miró de reojo**

-Bueno, basta de eso- **Natsuki aun sonrojada pasó derecho hacia la nevera y sacó una bebida enlatada fría para Shizuru **

-Quitarle el sueño es poco, como que se le olvidó divertirse sin ella- **Comentó Nao**

-Araña, cierra la boca

-Se te olvidó decir que eligió a propósito el cuarto completamente aislado de la casa, quien sabe que guarradas planea hacer con ella- **Agregó Mai**

-¡Oi, basta!- **Les regañó Natsuki completamente roja**

-Jejeje definitivamente hablaremos en la mañana, todos nosotros- **Shizuru miró pícaramente a Natsuki **–Pero ciertamente ahora estoy cansada, un viaje en Ferri me dejó cansada, así que voy a dormir un rato. ¡Un placer conocerte, María-san!

-Descansa mucho, Shizuru-san- **Le dijo María viéndola retirarse**

**Natsuki la acompañó de regreso al cuarto y se sentó en la cama mientras Shizuru elegía unas prendas del clóset.**

-Es una chica agradable ¿Dónde la conociste?- **Le preguntó Shizuru**

-En un mercado 24/7 a 4 manzanas de aquí

-Parece buena persona

**Shizuru comenzó a quitarse su camisa, falda, medias y zapatos. Natsuki miró el suelo sin poder disimular el enorme sonrojo que cubría su cara. Shizuru sonrió maliciosamente y se le acercó. Natsuki tragó saliva al descubrirla a poca distancia de ella, en ropa interior y mirándola de esa manera además.**

-O-Oi, te resfriarás si no te vistes…

-Natsuki está babeando

-¡Are!- **Natsuki se cubrió la boca limpiándose a todo el contorno de la misma**

-Era chiste Jejeje

-¡Shizuru!

**Shizuru gateó sobre la cama aprisionando las piernas y parte del torso de Natsuki sobre el borde de la cama. Ella seguía sin coger valor para mirarla de frente lo suficiente.**

-¿Luzco tan mal esta noche que no quieres verme?

-… Estoy dándolo todo ahora por respetarte… Porque cuando estás así de cerca… y… con tan poca ropa…

-Jejeje creí que te gustaba

-Claro que me gusta… pero… no tengo un buen autocontrol cuando mis manos se van a sitios indebidos

-No recuerdo que me hallas dado mi beso de saludo, Natsuki cruel

**Natsuki le dio un beso corto en los labios aun sin el valor de mirarla de frente.**

-Vamos, vamos… así no… Así

**Shizuru posó un apasionado beso en los labios de Natsuki, que aunque tímidos al principio, muy pronto le dieron entrada a la lengua ansiosa de Shizuru a un francés de proporciones bíblicas. Los hilos de saliva compartida escapaban de la unión de sus labios, y pronto las manos de Natsuki fueron las que tocaron la piel erizada de Shizuru conduciéndola a la cama.**

**Las manos de Shizuru se escabulleron bajo la camisa de Natsuki logrando alcanzar sus costillas, cintura y la parte baja de su bra. Muy pronto fueron las manos de Natsuki las que ganaron la carrera, estaban tocando y masajeando con cuidado los pechos de Shizuru, quien dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro ocasional; la tensión iba en aumento y fue más allá cuando Natsuki haló un poco la prenda a un lado para tener total acceso a la piel desnuda del pecho de Shizuru y poderle dar atención bucal a esa zona sin restricciones.**

**Todo parecía ir en dirección a su primera vez.**

_**¡chhhraasss!**_

**Natsuki se detuvo súbitamente al igual que Shizuru al escuchar el estrelló cristalino fuera de la habitación. Suspiró sabiendo que debía salir a verificar que había ocurrido. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Shizuru, luego dejó la habitación.**

-¿Se puede saber qué coño ocurre aquí?- **Preguntó llegando**

-¡Voy a besar, besar!- **Nao estaba colgada del cuello de Haruka**

-¡Que me sueltes, joder, María se fue al baño, ganosa!

-Jejeje wiii María ¡hip! Va a bañarse conmigo Vamoooooos!

-Are…?- **Natsuki miró la escena sorprendida**

**Lo que se había roto había sido una pila de platos sucios puestos en la barra. Suspiró. Este acto tan salido de contexto había interrumpido su gran momento. **

**Se apresuró a regresar al cuarto… Solo para encontrar a una Shizuru dormida en la posición en que la dejó. Estaba realmente agotada y ella no se lo había tomado en serio totalmente. Sonrió a sí misma. Tomó una cobija del clóset, se la puso encima y se recostó junto a ella disponiéndose a dormir. **

**No era un retroceso al final, había logrado avanzar hasta el punto de poder tocarla y besarla en lugar dignos de tercera base, los acercamientos iban en aumento.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**A la mañana siguiente, Shizuru despertó con una terrible sensación de remordimiento. Como si hubiera bebido demasiado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo fuera de sus 5 sentidos, como si… no hubiera permitido que pasara lo que debía pasar. Estuvieron a punto de llevar a cabo sus deseos más íntimos del poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, y de repente el cansancio atacó para romper con ese momento casi perfecto. Era realmente injusto.**

**Natsuki estaba dormida a su lado, plácida y tranquilamente. Shizuru se acercó a ella, apartó un mechón negro de su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla; lentamente Natsuki se movió en dirección a Shizuru y abrió los ojos lentamente; una sonrisa se dibujó en su plácido rostro mirándola.**

-Muy buenos días, Shizuru- **Saludó sonriéndole**

-A ti, Natsuki…

-¿No estás molesta?

-¿Molesta por qué?- **Natsuki se incorporó**

-Por haberme quedado dormida… Natsuki, lo siento, lo siento mucho

-Jajaja oye, nunca podría molestarme contigo… Además, fui yo la que se puso en ese plan- **Natsuki se sonrojó de oreja a oreja **–Podemos hacerlo cuando sea, estas vacaciones son nuestras ¿no?

-Cierto… -**Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de los labios a la castaña**

-Pero hoy, tenemos por hacer algo mejor- **Natsuki miró el reloj de muro **–Báñate y ponte ropa ligera, algo que puedas ensuciar un poco

-¿Por qué esa clase de ropa?

-Vamos a ir a un lugar donde te montarán patas encima

-¿Are…?- **Shizuru la miró desconcertada viéndola ponerse en pie a revisar su ropa**

**Finalmente solo acató.**

**Varios minutos más tarde, Haruka, Yukino, Nao, María, Natsuki y ella iban en una vagoneta dirigida a un lugar sorpresa elegido por la misma Natsuki. Estaba en el plan de turismo así que nadie objetó.**

**Se detuvieron en una reserva natural para visitantes y turistas. Todas bajaron completamente desconcertadas. El lugar estaba cercado, pero con suficiente libertad para los turistas y visitantes. Y al entrar entendieron el porqué. Un puñado enorme de animales nativos de Australia deambulaban libremente por todo el territorio: Emús, Canguros rojos y canguros pequeños, y una variedad de aves grandes en todo el lugar. **

-¿Es un canguro?- **Preguntó Haruka**

-Canguro rojo; están en peligro de extinción, en esta reserva los dejamos ser tal cual son en la naturaleza mientras al mismo tiempo los protegemos- **Le contestó María**

¿Y ese pollo negro gigante?- **Preguntó Nao**

-Jajaja eso es un Emú, Nao- **María se estrechó contra ella **–Familiares cercanas de los avestruces, y lo más cercano que encontraremos a un dinosaurio en nuestra época

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa es el pariente más cercano de un dinosaurio?

-Pues verás, hay una teoría de que los dinosaurios descienden de aves de la era que les precedía

-Jajaja cosas nuevas se aprenden todos los días

-¿Quieren recorrer? Les daré tour- **Les propuso María**

-Pues a por esa- **Asintió Haruka**

-Por supuesto María-san; Nao-san, vamos

-Hai, hai…. –**Nao se dejó halar la mano por María y las siguió**

**Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron atrás. El clima era formidable, los animales deambulaban con libertad, y ellas tenían un momento a solas. En esa época del año no había muchos visitantes, así que a varios metros a la redonda y lejos de la vista de todos, pudieron tomarse de las manos y caminar a su propio ritmo mientras gozaban la vista.**

-¿Te gusta, Shizuru?

-Pues Natsuki… Nunca en mi vida pensé estar a esta distancia de un canguro o de un emú

-Jajaja entonces te gusta

-¿Gustarme?- **Shizuru la miró sonriendo **–Natsuki, además estoy a tu lado

-Mnn… Pero… -**Natsuki agachó la cabeza**

-¿Pasa algo?

-… Mai y Tate… No vinieron, se quedaron _durmiendo_

-¿Y eso por qué te molesta?

-… Bueno… no sé, pero…

**Shizuru tragó saliva con fuerza. Natsuki la miró y un nudo subió hasta su garganta. Es cierto que en relaciones era completamente inexperta, pero hablar de una ex novia frente a Shizuru, quien se había confesado como su amante secreta más ferviente, eso definitivamente podía contar como una cagada monumental.**

-G-gomen… - **Natsuki agachó la cabeza otra vez**

-… Está bien… -**Shizuru suspiró**

-_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quítenmelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

**La discusión pasó a un segundo plano. El grito tremendamente agudo y femenino de Haruka definitivamente fue suficiente. Cuando fueron a investigar la situación, un emú de unos 2 metros la asediaba mientras corría de un lado a otro con la bolsa de migajas. María podría haberle gritado que la soltara, pero junto con Nao estaba más entretenida riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo. Yukino perseguía a Haruka de un lado a otro intentando socorrerla, empeorando la clase de humor de la escena que montaba.**

-Ahh… She Hulk le teme a un ave… -**Natsuki face palm**

-¿She Hulk?- **Preguntó Shizuru mirándola**

-Jajaja no es nada, nada- **Natsuki esbozó una sonrisa**- Oye… ¡Mira ese, mira esa!

**Shizuru volteó a ver. Un canguro rojo pequeño junto con la que aparentemente era su madre estaba acercándose a Shizuru. Los dos olían su falda violeta y la miraban inofensivamente.**

-¿No van a dañarme? Porque… esas patas… -**Shizuru miró a Natsuki**

-Jajaja todos los animales de esta reserva son mansos… mira…

**Natsuki agarró la mano de Shizuru, y entrelazando sus dedos en el trayecto, la dirigió hacia la cabeza de la madre. La cual quedaba a casi la misma estatura de Shizuru. La castaña sonrió más relajadamente y comenzó a acariciar el animal, que plácidamente se estregaba contra la mano de ella. Natsuki sonrió, la sonrisa en los labios de Shizuru era de alegría total y plena.**

-Jajaja ni en mis más locos sueños podría haber pensado encontrarme en Australia contigo como mi novia, y tocando un canguro rojo- **Comentó Shizuru sin dejar de acariciar el animal**

-Pienso lo mismo… -**Suspiró Natsuki mirándola de reojo**

-¡Odio a los malditos emús!- **Vociferó Haruka pasando de plano al lado de ellas**

**Tenía el vestido, el cabello y toda la ropa cubiertos de polvo y rastros de plumas negras. Nao y María seguían mirando la escena sin parar de reír. Por supuesto Yukino corrió tras ella.**

-¿Por qué ninguna salida puede ser normal?- **Suspiró Natsuki**

-Jajaja, Natsuki, hablas de nosotras, nunca nada será normal donde estemos juntas

-Pues sí…

-Bueno, luego de esto iremos a la playa

-¿Are? Pero mi traje de baño…

-Jajaja no iremos a nadar- **Natsuki le guiñó un ojo **–Pero vamos, no hemos recorrido todo el lugar aun

-Ellas dos necesitarán auxilio de respiración- **Shizuru señaló a Nao y María**

-Que se lo den entre ellas Jajajaja

**La visita en la reservación terminó cuando las horas del mediodía llegaban. Fueron todas a tomar el almuerzo a un restaurante junto a la playa, y luego que pasaron unos 30 minutos en que rieron de Haruka durante todo ese tiempo, todas se dispusieron a ir a la playa. Ahí fue cuando todo cobró sentido. Una alta mujer de unos 25 años estaba encargada de ordenar unas tablas junto a la playa. Shizuru se detuvo súbitamente.**

-¿Ocurre algo?- **Preguntó Natsuki al sentir el jalón detenido en su brazo**

-¿Vamos a hacer surf?

-Aprenderemos- **Contestó la oji verde **–Ven, te gustará

-No me parece buena idea… Oye, hace unos años cuando nadaba en Osaka, una medusa me picó la pierna y _¡kyaaa!_

**Natsuki alzó en brazos a Shizuru y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la instructora de surf. Durante todo el camino la castaña permaneció en silencio, sonrojada, nerviosa, prendida del cuello de Natsuki con todas sus fuerzas. Al estar frente a la joven Natsuki soltó a Shizuru y la dejó acomodarse sus pantalones cortos playeros.**

-Asumo que ustedes son mi grupo de la tarde. Mi nombre es Isabella, seré su instructora de surf hoy. ¿Hay preguntas que tengan?

-Bueno, yo ya sé hacer surf ¿Debo participar?- **Preguntó María**

-Puedes ayudarme dentro del agua, claro… ¿Algo más?

-¿Puedo declinar?

-No, no puedes- **Le contestó Natsuki a Shizuru**

-Haré lo que quieras si nos evitamos esta parte

-Jajaja muy tarde- **Sonrió Natsuki**

-Bueno, entonces pasen a la tienda de trajes, den su talla y pónganselos. Como a veces las tablas chocan contra la arena es común que los trajes de baño normales se zafen o rompan por el impacto, por eso estos trajes son en su totalidad cubiertos

-Ahh… En serio me pondrás a hacer esto ¿verdad?- **Preguntó Shizuru a Natsuki mientras caminaban yendo a la tienda de alquiler**

-¿Creíste que era de broma? No; esto lo aprenderemos a hacer juntas ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente a salir de tu zona de confort?

-Mmm… vinimos a Australia a ver cosas nuevas ¿no?

-… Ajá…

-No me pongas ese tonito de "Ajá", es en serio

-¿Será eso, o estás frustrada por ser la única que no surfeó en la excursión del último año?

-¡Ejm!... – **Natsuki giró su cara completamente roja en otra dirección**

-Entonces ya se deshilo la madeja… -**Shizuru la siguió sonriendo**

-Nos esperan en la playa, hay que cambiarnos pronto

-Ara, pero si estamos para aprenderlo todo…

-¡Oi, aprender a vestirse no cuenta!- **Natsuki la miró sonrojada**

-Mmm… ¿Quién habló de vestirse? Vaya pervertida eres, Natsuki…

-¡¿Nani?!- **Natsuki la miró completamente sonrojada**

**Shizuru ignoró su mirada avergonzada y entró primero al cambiador con su traje cubierto en las manos. Natsuki resopló y esperó su turno. Después de varios minutos todas estuvieron en la playa mientras Isabella daba las instrucciones.**

-Entonces… ¿En la excursión de reencuentro, vas a surfear?

-Shizuru!- **Regañó Natsuki**

-¿Pasa algo?- **Preguntó Isabella al oírla**

-¡Es que…!... **–Cuando volteó a ver, Shizuru estaba en su lugar, sonriendo y en silencio **-… No, nada…

-Bueno, como les decía, el inclinarse en contra de la ola…..

-Tramposa- **Le murmuró mirándola**

-Pues tú eres una oportunista- **Le sonrió Shizuru**

-Tu no querías hacerlo, yo sí

-Ara, pero yo no tuve que omitir información para hacerlo…

-Pero tenías miedo

-Jejeje Natsuki, tu licra de pecho está abierta

-¡¿Are?!- **Natsuki se cubrió el pecho**

-Por aquí, síganme- **Les llamó Isabella**

**Natsuki revisó su traje. Estaba en perfectas condiciones. Cuando miró a Shizuru, ella le hizo un guiño y sacó la lengua. Natsuki suspiró; luego sonrió. Sin importar lo que pasara ellas eran las mismas de siempre.**

**Les fueron asignadas tablas de surf a cada una. Las primeras en saltar al agua por supuesto fueron Haruka y Natsuki. Ellas parecían tener un afán especial en aprender a hacerlo. Las olas rompían con cierta fuerza, por lo que cada que vez que caían eran abrazadas, revolcadas y hundidas en la arena. Nao, María y Shizuru miraban la escena sin poder evitar reír. No tenían mucho talento para esto, pero luego de varios minutos por fin lograron mantenerse en pie sobre una ola pequeña.**

-Nada es imposible, esta es la prueba- **Suspiró Isabella aliviada del progreso de las chicas**

-Jajaja eso veo… ¡Omedetto Natsuki!- **Le gritó Shizuru**

-¡Ahora te toca a ti, ven acá!

-¿A mí? No, no gracias jejeje

-¡Es en serio, ven acá!- **Natsuki agarró su tabla y comenzó a caminar fuera del agua**

**Haruka pasó de lado de Natsuki y haló a Shizuru hacia la parte de la playa donde el mar tocaba sus pies hasta las pantorrillas. Isabella suspiró. Pero la clase debía continuar; María le acercó su tabla a Shizuru y finalmente estuvo en la posición de ser ella quien recibía las lecciones.**

**Natsuki y Haruka se sentaron a la orilla a descansar; nadie nunca dijo que sería sencillo, pero el solo intentar surfear las dejó realmente agotadas.**

-Parece que es buena a pesar de todo… -**Comentó Nao**

-Bueno… ella siempre ha tenido el talento de aprender realmente rápido… - **Agregó Haruka **–Tú, ¿No vas a decir nada?

**Natsuki estaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde María subida en su tabla sujetaba el brazo de Shizuru, quien a pesar de ser completamente inexperta, lo hacía a las mil maravillas. O era tal vez el traje ajustado en sus curvas; antes Natsuki no veía a Shizuru como una mujer a quien admirar, la veía como una amiga, un apoyo, a pesar de que este sentimiento de "atracción" extraña siempre estuvo en su interior. Ahora es su novia, y sin lugar a dudas hacía un buen trabajo en devorarla con la mirada.**

-Oye… ¿Te la baño en mayonesa y te la pongo en bandeja? Así te la comes de modo literal- **Le dijo Nao sacándola de su silencio**

-B-Baka ¿No ves que miraba como María la sujetaba?

-… Ajá… es que no la está sujetando de la cintura o del pecho…

-¡Oi!- **Natsuki se sonrojó**

**Finalmente cayó el atardecer. Nao y María fueron las primeras en acudir a la tienda de alquiler y cambiarse por sus ropas habituales. Haruka y Yukino fueron las siguientes. Mientras tanto Natsuki se encargaba de ayudar a Isabella a poner las tablas en su lugar; Shizuru estaba sentada en la orilla donde el agua tocaba sus pies.**

-Ya podemos irnos, Shizuru… ¿Todo bien?

-Claro, solo pensaba… Natsuki, si hubiéramos estado juntas desde Fuuka… ¿Seríamos así de felices ahora?

-¿De qué hablas?- **Natsuki se sentó junto a ella**

-Este sentimiento ha estado en mi desde hace más tiempo del que quisiera admitir… Pero en tu caso…

-Estamos juntas ahora- **Natsuki le apretó la mano **-¿Qué eso no es suficiente ahora?

-Claro… -**Shizuru sonrió**

-¿Oye estás cansada?

-¿Por qué?

-Hay un par de clubes muy recomendados y de los que leí en internet cuando estaba en Japón, y quisiera recorrerlos, pero solo iré si estoy contigo

-Jajaja bueno, no es mala idea, Natsuki

-Entonces vamos…

**Natsuki se puso de pie.**

-Nat-su-ki!~

-¿A-Are?- **Natsuki giró hacia ella nerviosamente al percibir ese tono en su voz**

-Recuerdas que me cargaste para entrar en la clase ¿Cierto?

-Ah… Sí, eso… -**Natsuki se ruborizó**

**Un súbito empujón llevó a Natsuki de cara al océano bajo. Shizuru suspiró y recobró su postura.**

-¡Oi, eso es definitivamente una gran trampa!- **Exclamó Natsuki sacando la cara del agua**

-¿Ara? Pero si tú me obligaste a tomar las lecciones ¿No es justo esto?

-¡Pero no te arrojé, te cargué!

-Ya veo, entonces Natsuki quiere que la cargue- **Shizuru caminó hacia ella**

-O-Oi no te acerques más…

-Pero vamos, si tú misma lo dijiste, es justo que te cargue y quedemos en paz ¿No?

-Shizuru detente… Detente… ¡WAAAAAAA!

**Haruka, Yukino, Nao y María asomaron al escuchar el estridente grito fémino y ronco proveniente de la orilla del océano. Shizuru tenía levantada en sus brazos a Natsuki, quien pataleaba y se retorcía en brazos de la castaña sin poder lograr zafarse; Shizuru la miraba con esos ojos escarlatas de "Te gané".**

-Y-ya probaste lo que debías probar ¡Bájame, baka!

-Ara, ese tono no es propio de una dama, y considerando que Natsuki está en mis brazos pues…

-¡No, no, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, no lo hagas!- **Exasperó nerviosamente la oji verde**

-¿Hacer qué? Si tenerte así ¡Dan ganas de dar vueltas de felicidad!

-¡Detenteeeee!

**Shizuru comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar sin soltar a Natsuki. El resultado final de esto fue conseguir a una Natsuki temblorosa y nerviosa prendida a su cuello con fuerza. Shizuru seguía girando, parecía que no quisiera romper con el increíble momento de tener a Natsuki en brazos y que ella pareciera no querer desprenderse del tacto (Aunque fuera porque Shizuru conocía bien el pavor de Natsuki a ser cargada en brazos).**

**Cuando los pies de Natsuki tocaron de nuevo la arena, su cara estaba roja como un tomate, temblaba y tenía una mirada de cachorro en los ojos.**

-Sh-Sh-Shizuru…

-Ara, Natsuki está roja…

-¡P-P-Pues como no quieres que esté roja, si me cargaste, baka!

**Shizuru le dio un beso corto en la nariz. Todo el temblor y escalofrío de Natsuki desapareció instantáneamente. Y con él vino el silencio y un sonrojo mayor. Desde el momento que se cambió de ropa y tomaron el taxi de regreso al apartamento, permaneció en silencio, con esta mirada de cachorro en su expresión.**

**Ambas estaban sentadas a un lado de la cama correspondientemente. Veían en sus maletas y guardarropas escasamente ordenados lo que usarían esa noche. Apenas eran las 7 de la noche, los clubes en Australia abren temprano, pero agarran buen ambiente a partir de las 10 u 11 aproximadamente.**

-Vas a seguir en silencio hasta que vaya a pedirte perdón ¿O no? Jajaja

-Baka!- **Contestó Natsuki**

-Jajaja tú me cargaste, es un cambio

-¡Y tú me voleaste!

-Ara, solo fueron unas cuantas vueltecitas alegres

-Ahh… sí, si…

-Natsuki… tu voz se oye temblorosa- **Shizuru soltó las prendas que miraba**

-¿Are?... ¡O-OI!

**Shizuru gateó hasta el extremo de la cama en que estaba sentada Natsuki, y aprovechando su posición la fue guiando hacia el muro atrapándola con sus dos brazos de cada lado de su cuerpo. Natsuki tragó profundamente al ver esa cercanía entre las dos, que a pesar que fueran pareja, este día en particular Shizuru había logrado despertar sus instintos tímidos a su máxima expresión.**

-¿Nerviosa?... Anda, no muerdo… A veces, jejeje

-¿Q-Qué planeas hacer?

-Mmm… Buena pregunta, solo pensé en estar cerquita de ti, no en qué haría…

-Al menos… puedes… ponerte algo ¿no?

**Shizuru se vio a sí misma. Cuando esta escena surgió, se estaban cambiando de ropa y Shizuru solo estaba cubierta por su sostén; uno color violeta con costuras color blanco. La castaña sonrió.**

-Pero si Natsuki ya vio más allá de eso… ¿No quieres ver algo más?

-¡C-Claro que no, no!- **Natsuki se sonrojó**

-Moou… lástima… ¿No se suponía que en este viaje Natsuki me haría de _esto_ y de _aquello_?

-P-Pe-Pero… Pero vamos a salir hoy ¿no?- **Natsuki desvió la mirada nerviosamente**

-Jajaja no has cambiado nada… -**Shizuru se incorporó y liberó a Natsuki de la atadura de la posición**

**Natsuki suspiró aliviada.**

**Shizuru volteó a verla sobre el hombro.**

-Pero espero que al menos esta noche… Llegues más allá de ayer ¿Vale?

-… ¿M-Más allá?...

**Shizuru sonrió. Y se sentó a seguir viendo su ropa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Natsuki fue la primera en estar lista para salir esa noche. Un par de jeans, sus fieles converse negros, una camisa negra sin mangas y una blusa a cuadros color violeta eran su vestimenta de esa noche. Estaba sentada en la sala solo esperando a los demás. Nao fue la primera en bajar, con un par de jeans ajustados y una camisa sin mangas color rojo, se había puesto un poco de maquillaje sobre los ojos y solo eso era su atuendo de la noche.**

-Te ves bien, araña

-No haré trío contigo, pervertida

-Oi!- **Regañó Natsuki sonrojada**

-Jajaja al menos no si María no me lo pide

-Entonces han salido bien las cosas con ella

-Mmm… me agrada- **Contestó mientras sacudía su pantalón**

-Después me agradeces

-Jajaja en tus sueños, cachorra

**La siguiente en bajar las escaleras fue Haruka. Ella usaba un pantalón negro, una correa de cuero y un par de botas negras acompañaban el atuendo, en la parte superior solo usaba una camisa roja con el logo de AC-DC. Yukino venía detrás de ella, con una falda de pliegues color rojo, una camisa sin mangas color negra y un par de botines del color de la falda.**

-Todos han sacado sus mejores atuendos esta noche, al parecer

-Veremos a María en el club cuando lleguemos –**Dijo Nao mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular**

-Solo resta bubuzuke- **Dijo Haruka**

-¿Por qué no vas y le echas una mano, eh?- **Sugirió Nao**

-Porque me hizo asegurarle que no entraría hasta que estuviera lista- **Contestó Natsuki**

-Y mira la razón…

**Natsuki volteó a ver. Shizuru se aproximaba; con una falda negra de pliegues, un par de botas de cuero negro y un saco estrecho violeta. Natsuki la miró hasta el momento que llegó hasta ella con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.**

-Se te meterán insectos si no cierras la boca- **Le dijo Nao**

-N-no, es que… -**Natsuki se aclaró su voz quebradiza **–Perdón… es que… y-yo no…

-Jajaja camina Natsuki, la noche es joven aun- **Shizuru la haló del brazo**

**Natsuki tragó saliva y luego la siguió. **

**Todas subieron a un taxi preparadas para bajar en el primer club que luciera bien para sus gustos tan diferentes de estas personas del otro lado del mundo de donde ellas vivían. María estaba en la entrada de un club con entrada V.I.P esperándolas así que fue el momento de bajar y conocer las noches en Australia.**

**Todas entraron y subieron a la planta del segundo piso desde donde la visión del club era absoluta y estaban en privado parcialmente; María los esperaba con una mesa, rodeadas por un par de sillones a la redonda donde por supuesto no se sentaron enseguida, había una ronda de shots color violeta en la mesa esperándolas.**

-En Australia es una tradición el copeo, pero como son de Japón lo haremos aquí ¿Vale?- **Les ofreció tomando un trago**

-¡Brindo por Australia!- **Exclamó Nao abrazando por los hombros a María**

-Por ti- **Yukino miró a Haruka**

-Por ti, Yukino- **Haruka miró a Yukino sonriendo**

**Natsuki miró a Shizuru, y Shizuru la miró a ella.**

-Brindo para tener muchos más viajes como estos; solo si estoy contigo, Natsuki

-Y yo… brindo para que nuestro tiempo juntas no termine muy pronto- **Natsuki sonrió levantando la copa para chocarla**

-_¡Salud!_- **Exclamaron al unísono chocando las copas**

**La noche empezó. Natsuki y Shizuru se sentaron al lado de la mesa mientras solo disfrutaban el ambiente y la noche, Haruka y Yukino estaban de pie al lado de la barandilla que les permitía ver el club bailando ligeramente mientras Nao y María si se habían aventurado a la planta baja a bailar cómodamente.**

-Has ahora ¿La has pasado bien?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-Estoy contigo, no puedo pasarla mal

-Jajaja sabes que no fue eso lo que pregunté

-Bueno… Es un sitio agradable

-Mañana iremos a surfear

-Buen intento- **Shizuru sonrió bebiendo otro shot**

-¿Y si vamos nosotras dos solas?

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor- **Shizuru recargó el brazo en el espaldar del sillón rodeándole el cuello a Natsuki**

-Bueno, entonces… -**Natsuki se puso de pie y le extendió la mano **-¿Bailas, Shizuru?

-¿He?

-Tú lo dijiste, la noche es joven

-Bueno… -**Shizuru sonrió **–Solo si es contigo

**Shizuru se puso frente a ella, Natsuki sonrió; la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a ella. Por un segundo Shizuru se sonrojó; la clase de baile natural a la que Natsuki se refería con su postura corporal era muy diferente a la que Shizuru alguna vez había intentado. Los movimientos de Natsuki se hicieron primero un poco acompasados para acostumbrarse al ritmo de Shizuru, ella en realidad disfrutaba de esto. Una vez Natsuki le dijo…**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Natsuki llegó muy tarde una noche. Shizuru había estado despierta y tomaba un té en la sala.**

-¿Shizuru?- **Tenía la lengua pastosa y la voz arrastrada**

-Natsuki, solo tengo insomnio…

-Ahh… -**Natsuki tropezó y cayó junto al sillón**

-Cuidado, cuidado- **Shizuru la ayudó a ponerse de pie **–Oye, bailar es bueno, pero no cuando te deja que no recuerdas como caminar

-¡Yo no bailo!- **Vociferó poniéndose de pie**

-Jajaja si claro, Natsuki

-¡Yo no bailo!- **Repitió esta vez mirándola a los ojos **–El día que baile… será porque algo me importe de verdad… ¡Porque antes de eso, prefiero hacer compañía a la silla!

-Jajaja si tú lo dices, Natsuki…

-Shizuruuu~- **Natsuki la miró**

-Dime, Natsuki

-¿Tu bailarías conmigo?

-¿He?

-¡Shizuru baila conmigo!- **Natsuki agarró sus brazos **–Un vals, una balada… ¿una electro?

-Vamos, vas a caerte si sigues esforzándote- **Shizuru la condujo a la habitación**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Era un recuerdo de esa época en la que Natsuki salía ocasionalmente con alguien, pasaba la madrugada fuera y regresaba después. Antes que regresara completamente a la realidad, Shizuru estaba bailando muy estrecha a su cuerpo de espaldas a ella, desde una posición en que las manos de Natsuki puestas en su cintura sentían cada movimiento que llevaba a cabo con su cadera.**

-No pensé que aprendieras a bailar así en casa

-Si sabes moverte para quien quieres, sabes moverte así ¿No dicen eso?- **Shizuru la miró sobre el hombro **–Oye, terminamos bailando juntas al final

-Jajaja pensaba en eso- **Natsuki pegó más su torso a la espalda de Shizuru**

-Jajaja si sigues acercándote así, llamaré un taxi en 2 minutos

-Vamos, que solo es un baile inocente ¿no?- **Natsuki le lanzó una mirada pícara**

-De todo tiene, pero no es inocente- **Shizuru se giró hacia ella de nuevo**

**Haruka le dio un codazo delicado a Yukino. La chica volteó a ver a la dirección que Haruka señalaba.**

**Las manos de Natsuki permanecían en la cintura y cadera de Shizuru, mientras las de ella se enredaban en el cabello de Natsuki y en su cuello.**

-Hoy es la noche- **Murmuró Haruka**

-¿Tú crees?

-Bubuzuke nunca fue condescendiente con bailes modernos, que haga eso significa que algo quiere, o necesita

-Haruka-chan, pero lo que me dijiste de ella…

-Es verdad- **Haruka suspiró **–Un bastardo cruzó la línea que nadie debió cruzar sin su consentimiento… Pero si es así de feliz significa que ya ha dejado de pensar en eso ¿no?... Además aparte que está enamorada de ésa chica desde hace tanto tiempo, ahora están juntas

-Jejeje tienes razón… Bueno, espero que todo les salga bien

-¿Y qué hay de nosotras?- **Haruka la miró rodeándole el cuello con el brazo **

**Yukino se sonrojó.**

-B-bueno…

-Vi un lugar hermoso de camino, si quieres vamos a conocerlo y nos familiarizamos un poco con Australia antes de regresar en la mañana

-¿Familiarizarnos?

**Haruka se acercó al oído de Yukino y comenzó a hablar. Lo que sea que dijera provocó un prominente e intenso sonrojo bajo los lentes de la chica; ella asintió mirándola tímidamente.**

**En ese momento iban subiendo Nao y María, quienes al ver el baile de Natsuki y Shizuru también se detuvieron.**

-¿Se ha muerto alguien o qué?- **Preguntó Nao **–O las religiones han quedado de acuerdo en algo… ¿Fujino está bailando?

-Como ves, parece que si- **Contestó Haruka**

-Muy bien, inaugurarán la habitación del sexo hoy

-Hey, Jajaja- **Regañó María amablemente**

-Tú y yo podemos hacer nuestra propia magia si quieres, Jejeje

-No te queda ponerte cursi- **María le desvió su mirada melosa a otra dirección **–Pero bailemos otra canción y pretenderé que eres dulce

-¡Hecho!

**Esta clase de baile tan personal y llegado al punto en que separarse en sí es un acto de crueldad estaba yendo lo suficientemente lejos. Shizuru se prendió del cuello de Natsuki y puso su rostro cerca de su oído, su respiración agitada le puso los pelos de punta a Natsuki al instante.**

-¿Qué te parece si regresamos a casa ahora?

-Son apenas las 2

-Tendremos tiempo de calidad… Ya sabes- **Murmuró Shizuru sin dejar de moverse**

-Lo que quieras, Ojou-sama- **Le sonrió Natsuki agarrándola de la mano**

**El baile se detuvo, de inmediato las dos tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a irse.**

-¿Tan pronto?- **Preguntó Haruka**

-No me siento de ánimo de estar aquí, pero las veremos en la mañana- **Shizuru le guiñó un ojo**

-Oh… Jajaja de acuerdo, que pasen _buena noche _

**Ignorando el comentario doble intencionado, ambas salieron y tomaron un taxi. El deseo no se podía controlar. Ya dentro del taxi y habiéndole dado la ruta a seguir comenzaron a besarse intensamente y sin deseos de detenerse; las manos de Natsuki permanecían aferradas a las costillas de Shizuru sin querer darles vía libe de moverse, mientras tanto Shizuru jugaba con el cabello de Natsuki sobre su hombro.**

**El taxi se detuvo. Natsuki pagó y ambas salieron; entraron completamente seguras del que ocurriría, sin despegar sus labios más que escasos segundos para caminar llegaron a su habitación. Natsuki cerró la puerta de una patada y apagó la luz. Shizuru se sentó en la cama, Natsuki se apoyó en los brazos sobre ella sin dejar de besarla con deseo, al mismo tiempo se sacaba los converse y Shizuru desajustaba su pantalón. Cuando estuvieron recostadas era turno de su camisa y bajar la cremallera de la falda de Shizuru, quien en el trayecto ya se había deshecho de sus botas y ahora solo lidiaba con el saco violeta para sacárselo completamente.**

_No puedo resistir la tentación_

_De tu piel cuando me tocas,_

_Mil cosas me provocas…_

_Yo me alejo para sentir alivio_

_Y volver al aire tibio_

_Calmar esta revolución…_

**Shizuru sacó la camisa negra de Natsuki con afán, la arrojó lejos en algún sitio del cuarto sin importarle adonde caería mientras al mismo tiempo Natsuki acababa de sacar su saco violeta. Finalmente podía tomarse la libertad de arrojarla sobre el colchón y comenzar el juego del calor previo a la llegada al paraíso. Shizuru debajo de ella, ella sobre ella apoyada en sus rodillas y brazos; jugaban con los besos, enredaban sus lenguas con deseo y daban de mordidas dulces en sus labios ansiosos.**

**La mano derecha de Natsuki descendió hasta los muslos de Shizuru comenzaron a recorrerlos; solo hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que bajo la falda usaba unos ligueros.**

_Ya no puedo volver atrás_

_Soy parte de este juego_

_Que se juega con fuego, amor_

_Todo quema en mi corazón_

_Que se agita a mil por hora_

_Y yo perdiendo el control…_

**El auto control iba en descenso. Natsuki puso sus dos manos bajo la falda de Shizuru recorriendo ese par de piernas eternas y castigo de la tentación, enredando sus dedos en los ligueros mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa escapaba de sus labios. Inclinó la cabeza poniéndola en el cuello de Shizuru, los besos iban y venían de arriba abajo, un suspiro y un jadeo escaparon de los pulmones de la castaña al descubrir que efectivamente, luego de tal suceso en su infancia, entregarse a una persona podía llegar a ser así de placentero. Los besos iban en descenso, primero en su cuello, por su barbilla con delicadeza y luego en su clavícula, dando leves mordiscos juguetones y soltando su respiración en la piel ya demasiado sensible de Shizuru.**

_Seducción, peligrosa poción_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo_

_Me pone al descubierto, amor…_

_Sin defensas estoy tan propensa_

_Al pecado de tu boca_

_Que todo esto provoca en mí…_

**Natsuki levantó a Shizuru con delicadeza de sus dos hombros, la posicionó sobre sus muslos sin detenerse de besar cada centímetro de su piel a su paso mientras sus manos acariciaban con ferocidad y gentileza al mismo tiempo su espalda; esa molesta prenda obstaculizaba todo lo que quería hacer con la piel de su adorada castaña. Con su mano derecha enredó los dedos sobre el bra y lo zafó de un movimiento, arrojó la prenda en algún otro lugar de la habitación encontrándose con la libertad de acariciar a Shizuru a su antojo; el momento de encontrarse con ese par de montañas preciosas y virginales llegó nuevamente. Mantenía sus manos en la espalda de la chica con el temor sub consciente de que escapara de su agarre, pero eso era lo último en mente de Shizuru; disfrutaba de las caricias de Natsuki, disfrutaba de sentirse amada, disfrutaba de ella en todo su esplendor. Los labios de Natsuki se posaron con deseo sobre uno de sus pechos, acariciando con su lengua tímidamente la piel erizada de Shizuru, la sensación de nuevo de sentir su pezón en su lengua y jugar en círculos con él incrementaba su sensibilidad. Con su mano izquierda se encargaba de masajear y estimular el otro pecho de la castaña, quien imposibilitada de controlar estas sensaciones solo arqueaba el cuello dejando escapar uno que otro gemido ocasional, trataba de reprimirlo todo lo más que pudiera.**

_Taquicardia y aceleración_

_Ya son una constante_

_Son síntomas que dan tu amor…_

_Pienso en nada para volver a cero_

_Y te veo de igual modo_

_No para este deseo, amor…_

**Natsuki sacó la falda de Shizuru completamente deslizándola por arriba. La injusticia de encontrarse casi completamente desnuda desató un impulso dominante en ella; derribó a Natsuki en la cama y se puso sobre ella, volvió a besarla mientras al tiempo sacaba con sus manos hábiles el pantalón de la peli azul; todo parecía volverse un poco más parejo sin contar con un pequeño detalle: Natsuki aún no deseaba renunciar a su momento personal con cierto par de montes de Shizuru. La empujó hacia arriba agarrándola de los glúteos y se los volvió a llevar a la boca con deseo. Shizuru permaneció en ese lugar, apoyada del espaldar de la cama, con la espalda arqueada y sus dos pechos turnándose por entrar y salir de los labios lujuriosos de Natsuki de a vez. El deseo fue mucho más allá de eso. Natsuki deslizó su mano a través del abdomen de Shizuru y lo posó en su entrepierna. Una sensación eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica al verse siendo estimulada en su botón del placer por sobre la fina tela de las bragas.**

_Ya no puedo volver atrás_

_Soy parte de este juego_

_Que se juega con fuego, amor…_

_Todo quema en mi corazón_

_Que se agita a mil por hora_

_Y yo perdiendo el control…_

**Ya en este punto era bastante imposible de negar las sensaciones que embestían todo su sistema nervioso. Disfrutaba de este tacto estéril tanto que ya sus labios le daban salida libre a los gemidos melodiosos y los jadeos constantes. La combinación de sensación de ser tocada en sus pechos virginales por Natsuki, ser besada, el jugueteo de su lengua traviesa sobre sus pezones cada vez más rígidos, y los dedos de Natsuki dando palpos y círculos en su sexo, era demasiado para alguien inexperta en lo que se trata de ser complacida.**

**Natsuki disfrutaba de la escena en todo su esplendor, pero el deseo de tener sobre ella a una mujer así de hermosa y frágil causaba un leve dolor intenso pero reconfortante en su entrepierna; el deseo la estaba carcomiendo cada segundo que pasaba, de la manera que fuera solo deseaba ser una sola con Shizuru. Y el auto control se perdió por completo. Haló con sus dos manos las bragas de Shizuru y las arrojó lejos de su percepción; se deslizó por las sábanas y sin cambiar de posición a Shizuru tocó su sexo húmedo y ardiente superficialmente con su lengua; Shizuru soltó un gemido melodioso y de alto volumen, seguía recargada en el espaldar de la cama; Natsuki comenzó a aventurar su lengua cada vez más profundamente entre los pliegues de la castaña, los cuales se contraían y relajaban y dejaban escapar un poco de la humedad que emanaba de su interior cada vez; Shizuru se encontraba en una posición vergonzosa, pero la disfrutaba en todo su esplendor; si sentirla besar sus dos pechos como tocando su sexo se sentía bien, darle el beso francés y sexual más apasionado en su sexo era algo que ni podía articular pensamiento a describir; lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, cada círculo trazado con su lengua, cada línea, cada vez que jugaba de lado a lado con su botón del placer.**

_Lo que has hecho es violar mis derechos_

_Has tomado mi cuerpo, ya no tengo control_

_Dictadura de mis movimientos_

_Sublimes a tu antojo_

_Que sufro pero gozo…_

**Shizuru arqueó la espalda sintiendo un tremendo espasmo y liberación de placer en todo su cuerpo. Siempre escuchó del término **_**llegar al cielo con quien amas, y encontrarle de regreso al regresar**_**, pero jamás imaginó que su primer orgasmo le diera sensaciones tan abrumadoras. No hubo mucho tiempo para determinar eso, pues Natsuki ya iba a por el segundo. La sensación del sexo de Shizuru contraerse sobre sus labios y apretando entre sus pliegues su lengua fue algo indescriptible que la llenó de alegría; así debía sentirse el amar a alguien, así debía sentirse la felicidad ajena; pero antes de entrar en calor nuevamente Shizuru se levantó de ella. Sacó el bra de Natsuki y sus pantis con imperatividad. Natsuki distinguió en sus ojos una sola cosa: Lujuria, lujuria total y absoluta, de esa lujuria por la que fue nombrado el pecado capital. Se puso sobre Natsuki levantando su pierna izquierda; ahora comprendía. Ese mismo deseo de Natsuki lo tenía ella; todo lo que sea que hicieran juntas a este punto del juego era de lo más placentero y único, pero solo quería estar unida de una forma u otra con ella. Y encontró esta unión muy pronto.**

**Natsuki cerró los ojos echando la cabeza atrás. Había sentido en primera fila la calidez y lo húmedo del sexo de Shizuru, pero sentirla así de cerca de lo que seguramente estaba ardiendo en su propia entre pierna fue algo que le puso los pelos de punta; las caderas de Shizuru comenzaron un movimiento de vaivén que apoyó poniendo sus brazos de nuevo sobre el espaldar de la cama, Natsuki se sujetó de la cintura y espalda de Shizuru, una sensación tan intensa y placentera ¿Se había perdido de todo esto el tiempo que no estuvo con ella para constatarlo? Había vivido toda su vida sin esta sensación culminante de placer y de alegría junto a Shizuru; ahora lo sabía, ahora estaba segura, definitivamente AMABA a Shizuru, la amaba tanto que sin pensarlo quererlo, sus propias caderas buscaban el acomodo al movimiento de las de Shizuru. Sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda de Shizuru, ella hizo un leve mueca de dolor, de esa clase de dolor que te excita más, un par de hilos de sangre fueron dejados al paso de sus manos firmemente clavadas en su piel. **

_Seducción, peligrosa poción_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo_

_Me pone al descubierto, amor…_

_Sin defensas estoy tan propensa_

_Al pecado de tu boca_

_Que todo esto provoca en mí…_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**La luz del sol despertó a Shizuru. Se removió entre las sábanas enmarañadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se levantó de la cama y apreció a una Natsuki dormida boca abajo, estaba profundamente dormida sin señales de despertar pronto. Shizuru sonrió mirando tras sus hombres las marcas de las uñas de la chica.**

**Agarró una bata levantadora del suelo y se la puso; al momento que salió encontró a María en la sala atándose sus agujetas; tenía el cabello húmedo y ya se encontraba vestida.**

-¿Desayunaste?

-No, lo haré en casa…

-¿Y Nao-san?

-Bueno, duerme Jejeje

-No le diste descanso ¿Eh?

-Bueno… Jejeje- **María se sonrojó **-¿Y Natsuki-san?

-Despertará al medio día probablemente

**Shizuru caminó a la cocina a servirse una taza de té.**

-¿Y Haruka-san con Yukino-san?

-Bueno, ellas han de haber pasado la noche por fuera… Pero regresarán para almorzar probablemente

-Jajaja es un viaje bastante peculiar el que han hecho ustedes

-Solo queremos pasar juntas nuestro último tiempo juntas, después, cada una hará su vida a su manera

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, regresaré a la habitación; regresa cuando quieras

-Te agradezco, Shizuru-san

**Shizuru regresó con su taza de té a su cuarto. Natsuki estaba despierta; sus ojos entrecerrados y su bostezo prolongado delataban que quería seguir durmiendo.**

-Creí que dormirías unas horas más

-Meehh… -**Natsuki se rascó la cabeza **–Me di la vuelta para verte y vi que no estabas

-Jajaja entonces Natsuki no puede dormir si no está conmigo

-B-Bueno… -**Natsuki se sonrojó**

-Jajaja no te preocupes- **Shizuru se sentó en la cama**

-¿Cómo está tu espalda?

-Bueno… sanará, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-… Córtate un poco las uñas ¿Vale?

-Emm… Claro- **Natsuki se sonrojó más**

**Shizuru se volvió a recostar a su lado, Natsuki volvió a acostarse y se dispusieron a seguir durmiendo el resto de la mañana. **

**000**

**Ese día en la tarde, debido a la resaca y el cansancio de las parejas por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nadie salió de casa aunque el día lucía perfecto para ir a la playa. Haruka y Yukino llegaron a una hora desconocida por todos y de inmediato se encerraron en su cuarto a descansar.**

**Mai y Yuuichi fueron los primeros en hacer aparición en la sala de estar en medio de las horas de la tarde, la pelirroja se puso en la tarea de preparar al de comer para todos en lo que el rubio se recostaba en el sofá.**

-Todos parecen haber muerto Jajaja

-Fue una noche movida para todos Mai, además ya sabes a lo que vinimos todos

-Bueno, pero tú y yo nos despertamos al menos

-Puede que los demás hallan repetido

-Nosotros también lo hicimos- **Mai sonrió **–Se lo atribuyo a la resaca

**Natsuki entró a escena, rascándose el cuello y bostezando.**

-Vaya, ¿Ya acabaron?- **Preguntó Yuuichi**

-Aja… Etto… ¿Hay algo de comer?

-En 30 minutos- **Contestó Mai**

-Dame algo de té

-Llévate la tetera, está caliente

**Natsuki tomó un paño aislante, agarró la tetera y dos tazas y caminó de regreso a la habitación**

**Entró al cuarto, puso la tetera en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Shizuru. Al parecer un intento de una segunda vez surgió, pero terminó con los mismos resultados. La espalda de Shizuru con rasguños en los hombros. Natsuki tomó un par de pañuelos y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que brotaba de las heridas.**

-Lo siento… -**Le dijo mientras limpiaba las heridas**

-Ara, Natsuki es una amante agresiva ¿De qué hay que disculparse?

-Bueno… es que debería controlarme un poco…

**Shizuru la haló contra la cama y la derribó poniéndose sobre ella. No espero ni un segundo para volver a besarla con deseo y sin importarle la hora del día. Nada importa cuando el deseo sobre pasa a todas las demás necesidades físicas. Rápidamente le sacó la camisa y el pantalón que había usado para ir por el té y nuevamente se encontraron las dos, desnudas y disfrutando mutuamente la una de la otra. Natsuki puso sus manos en ambos pechos de Shizuru mientras ella se ponía sobre Natsuki a horcajadas.**

**000**

**Mai pasó a abrir la puerta una vez que escuchó a alguien llamar. María estaba ahí con una maleta de excursión en los hombros.**

-¿María-san? Creí que estarías durmiendo o algo así

-¿Nao ya despertó?

-Mnn… Pues sube a ver Jajaja

-¿Ninguno de ustedes quisiera venir conmigo a una excursión?

-Mmm… -**Mai miró a Yuuichi**

-Suena bien- **Le dijo él**

-Pues está decidido- **Mai se limpió las manos contra el delantal **–Yu, ve y avísales a Haruka y Yukino si quieren venir

-¿Y Natsuki con Shizuru-san?

-No… Jejeje no, déjalas que pasen su tiempo de esparcimiento a sus anchas

-Vale- **Yuuichi subió las escaleras**

**María entró y se sentó, dejó su maleta a un lado y se acomodó en lo que Mai iba en otra dirección a darse un baño ye star lista para recibir la respuesta de Haruka y Yukino. Un momento más tarde Yuuichi bajó.**

-Ellas aceptaron, es más, creo que se emocionaron

-Iré a ver si Nao quiere unirse ¿Crees que acepte?

-Mmm… Pues como se trata de ti, probablemente lo haga

-Bien, gracias- **María subió las escaleras**

**María se las arregló para convencer a Nao de salir de la cama y acompañarlos. Una excursión por las colinas de Australia y conocer la vista de toda la ciudad era una idea muy atractiva, y finalmente Natsuki y Shizuru quedaron a solas en casa. Las dos dejaron el cuarto a las 3 de la tarde cuando el hambre venció sus instintos primarios. Shizuru fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una sopa de ramen con puerco y BBQ (La favorita de Natsuki) en lo que ella se echaba en el sofá.**

-¿A qué horas crees que regresen?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-Bueno, están bajo el cuidado de María, y con la buena disposición de esa chica puede que vayan a un club más tarde así que dudo que lleguen para esta noche

-Tienes razón, sí…

-Bien, aparte del ramen ¿Quieres un poco de carne de hamburguesa?

-Ahora hablas mi idioma- **Natsuki sonrió**

**000**

-¿Y se supone que esta mierda es divertida?- **Yuuichi suspiró**

-¡No seas niña!- **Le regañó Haruka **–Esta es la manera de separar a los hombres verdaderos de los niños cobardes

-Tú no eres hombre

-Soy más hombre que tu

-… Okay, no negaré eso- **Rio Yuuichi mientras seguía caminando**

-Cuando lleguemos a la cima veremos la mitad de la ciudad desde allí, la playa e incluso los clubes- **Les dijo María, quien encabezaba la caminata**

-¿Y cómo se supone que bajaremos?

-En parapente

-¡¿He?!- **Se exaltó Mai al oírla**

-Jajaja pasaremos por todas las emociones para regresar a la playa, y luego haremos wind surf

-¡Eso si me suena!- **Sonrió Haruka**

-Nunca he hecho eso, Haruka-chan, yo no…

-No te preocupes Yukino, lo haremos juntas- **Haruka sujetó la mano de la pelirroja**

-Haaaa búsquense un cuarto y ámense en silencio- **Sonrió Nao**

-¿El tuyo por ejemplo?- **Rio Haruka**

-Jajaja no, creo que lo ocuparé más tarde

-Vamos, no lo usarás si no vienes a mi ritmo- **Le regañó María sonriéndole mientras le halaba el brazo**

-Ahh… Vamos, Yu- **Mai le haló el brazo a Yuuichi**

**000**

-A comer, Natsuki- **Le llamó Shizuru**

-¡Excelente!- **Natsuki soltó el mando de la Xbox 360 y corrió hacia ella**

**Tomó los dos platos por detrás de Shizuru ayudándola a llevar todo a la mesa.**

-Luce increíble, Arigato Shizuru

**Natsuki le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo estrecho por la cintura. Ambas se sentaron a la mesa; Shizuru cambió el canal y comenzó a hacer zapping en los canales locales de la región.**

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo ahora?- **Preguntó Natsuki mientras comía**

-Pues, probablemente estén sufriendo mientras escalan hasta que hagan algo divertido

-Jajaja tienes razón

-¿Sabe bien el ramen?

-Está delicioso, Shizuru- **Contestó luego de sorber un poco del caldo **-¿Quieres que hagamos algo más tarde?

-Mmm… -**Shizuru jugueteó un poco con un trozo de puerco en su ramen **–Tengo un par de cosas en mente, pero te diré cuando comamos

-Jajaja vale

**Terminaron de comer su desayuno/almuerzo. Natsuki agarró los platos y se encargó de limpiarlos y dejar ordenada la cocina. Cuando todo estuvo listo se limpió las manos y fue con Shizuru al cuarto. Ella no estaba en el cuarto. Cuando salió de este la encontró al lado de la piscina.**

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?

-Pues… Si no te molesta

-Nada que ver, buscaré mi traje….. traje….. de baño….

**Shizuru se sacó los shorts, la camisa, el bra y los pantis y se arrojó al agua. Una Natsuki boqui abierta y totalmente sonrojada permaneció en la orilla sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Shizuru no dejaba de sorprenderla.**

-¿No vienes, Natsuki?

-… ¿Ir? ¡Ir! ¡Pero claro!

**Natsuki se sacó la camisa, los bermudas, el bra y los pantis y se arrojó al agua también. Shizuru la recibió con los brazos sujetándola de la cintura bajo el agua.**

-Fue buena idea, hace calor hoy- **Le sonrió Natsuki quitándose el cabello mojado de la cara**

-Jejeje sabía que te gustaría

-Bueno, no podremos hacer esto con los demás por aquí, hay que aprovechar ¿no?

-Aprovechar… -**Un brillo de lujuria escapó a los ojos carmesí de Shizuru **–Hay que aprovechar ¿verdad?

-Creo que comienzo a entenderte- **Un sonrisa de complicidad asomó a los labios de Natsuki**

**Natsuki le dio un beso a Shizuru. Bajo el agua levantó las dos piernas rodeando la cadera de la castaña mientras ella la sujetaba de los glúteos. Caminó un poco bajo el agua y la llevó apoyada contra el borde de la piscina. Era muy conveniente que ya no tuvieran impedimento alguno de prendas para disfrutar de este momento erótico en todo su esplendor.**

**Shizuru empujó a Natsuki fuera del agua sentándola en el borde; aun desde el interior de la piscina tuvo una visibilidad perfecta de su objetivo. Pasó sus labios húmedos por el sexo ardiente de Natsuki, la oji verde echó la cabeza atrás apoyándose contra los brazos; Shizuru abrió ambas piernas de Natsuki ayudándose de sus manos para alcanzar aquel sitio tan caliente con mayor libertad. **

**Justo en ese momento en que parecía que Natsuki acabaría, se detuvo; ésta la miró un poco confundida, Shizuru salió del agua, la derribó con gentileza sobre el asfalto y regresó a sus labores orales. Deslizó sus dos manos a través de las curvas mojadas de Natsuki y alcanzó sus dos pechos, los cuales debido al frío se encontraban erguidos. Antes que se diera cuenta Natsuki gemía y suspiraba agitadamente, sus rodillas temblaban frenéticamente y llegó al punto de no saber controlar su respiración. Cuando parecía que se ahogaría en sus propios jadeos una sensación eléctrica en lo extremo de placentera recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. **

**Shizuru levantó la cabeza, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.**

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto… -**Natsuki suspiró profundamente**

-Acostumbrarse a estar contigo siempre ha sido fácil para mí

-Pero nunca tendré suficiente de esto… -**Natsuki miró hacia el cielo **-¿Cómo vamos a parar?

-No tenemos porqué detenernos ¿O sí?

-Tienes razón- **Natsuki le sonrió**

**Shizuru se volvió a poner sobre ella y una nueva ráfaga de besos apasionados y manos traviesas yendo por aquí y por allá **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Natsuki cayó sobre el sofá recostada sobre el espaldar. Respiraba con fuerza y se sacaba mechones de cabello de la boca al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento. En unos segundos una sonriente Shizuru se le unió con una sonrisa pícara apartándose el cabello de los ojos. Ambas por supuesto estaban sin ropa, sudando a mares.**

-Es algo… ¡Wow!- **Suspiró Natsuki**

-Lo sé, eres tan wow…

-No, me refería a… Ahh, qué importa Jajaja

-Los demás están tardando

-Tienes razón- **Natsuki vio la hora en su teléfono **-¿Debería llamar a She Hulk?

-Jajaja She Hulk ¿Eh?

-Ya le marco- **Natsuki se puso el teléfono en el oído **–Mmm… No tiene cobertura…

-Entonces tengo una idea mejor- **Shizuru se le acercó coquetamente jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello cobalto **–Démonos un baño caliente, pongámonos algo y salgamos a probar la comida de Australia

-Suena bien, Kaichou-sama- **Sonrió Natsuki posando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña**

-Y como tú eres una rebelde muy insolente, yo lavaré tu espalda primero

-¡Ho! Eso lo veremos- **Natsuki se puso de pie halándola de brazo en dirección al baño**

**Ambas corrieron rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de su paso.**

**000**

-Al fin… -**Suspiró Yuuichi apoyándose en las rodillas **–Llegamos…

-Y ahora bajamos- **Le dijo María poniéndole un equipo en las manos**

-¿He? ¿Y esto para qué es?

-Aterrizaremos en parapente cerca de la zona autorizada, y luego vamos a la playa a tomar nuestras clases de Wind Surf

-Dime que bromea, por favor- **Yuuichi miró suplicante a Mai**

-¡No seas llorón!- **Haruka le dio un golpe en el hombro **–Enfrentarse a las emociones separa a los niños de los adultos, a los miedosos de los valientes ¡Agarrar el cuerno por los toros!

-El toro por los cuernos, Haruka-chan

-Eso, eso- **Haruka fue la primera en ponerse su equipo**

-¿Entonces subimos hasta acá para nada?- **Preguntó Mai **–Es decir, escalamos todo esto para bajar volando

-Exactamente ¿No te encanta?- **Le sonrió María**

**-**….. Emmm… claro

-Yupi… -**Resopló Nao agarrando su equipo**

-Si pones buena cara yo misma te daré las lecciones de Wind Surf ¿Eh, qué dices?

-Que seré la mejor alumna, por supuesto- **Nao sonrió**

-Eres un tipo metido en el cuerpo de una chica, Nao-**Le dijo Yuuichi al verla**

-Y tu bajarás a pie si no te tiras de aquí- **Le dijo Mai acomodándose su equipo en las piernas**

-Hai, hai… no planeo caminar de regreso este condenado morro- **Yuuichi comenzó a ponerse el equipo de seguridad en las piernas**

-¿Ya todos tienen listo el equipo de seguridad?- **Preguntó María volteando a ver**

-Casi… -**Contestó Haruka terminando de ajustar el de Yukino**

-Mientras Haruka-san termina de asistir a Yukino-san, iremos de a parejas; yo con Nao, Yuuichi-kun con Mai-san, Haruka-san y Yukino-san; la persona que tenga más dominio de la fuerza irá en la parte de arriba, y la de abajo asistirá los movimientos laterales ¿Está claro?

-¿Y si nos matamos?- **Preguntó Nao**

-Los equipos en sus espaldas son de salvamentos, si se caen tiren la cuerda roja y desplegarán un paracaídas; pero es muy sencillo, al momento que se arrojen la vela tomará una corriente, el mantenerla está en mantenerse firme y dejarse llevar por la corriente, si desean moverse a un lado tiren los dos juntos, no es difícil

-En todo caso, nos romperemos la madre en el aterrizaje- **Sonrió Nao**

-Jajaja me fascina tu optimismo- **María se dedico a desplegar las 3 velas y armarlas en el espacio que tenían **-¿Quién quiere hacerlo primero? Yo iré detrás para ayudarlos a ustedes

-Emmm… -**Yuuichi se rascó el cuello mirando en otra dirección**

-¡Niña! Vamos, Yukino- **Haruka agarró la vela verde**

-Etto… ¿S-segura?

-¡Claro! Yo te cuido, tranquila

-Ahora esperen- **María ató el equipo de Yukino con el de Haruka en la cintura **–Ya, arrójense en posición horizontal cuando quieran

-¡JERONIMOOOOO!

**Haruka y Yukino se arrojaron al vacío.**

**000**

**Shizuru agarró su taza de té y tomo un trago. Natsuki la miró sonriendo ofreciéndole una mordida de un taco de vegetales con mayonesa que comía. Shizuru accedió luego de verificar que fuera más verduras que mayonesa el pedazo que comería.**

-Pasan de las 5 ¿Van a regresar o no?- **Preguntó Natsuki**

-Bueno, deben estarse divirtiendo

-Claro, me imagino… ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

-Mmmm… Podemos quedarnos a ver algunas películas

-Vamos Shizuru, estamos en Australia, no en casa

-Hace varios días que no ves ese anime shounen que te gusta

-¿Fairy Tail?... Ah sí, pero como está en emisión luego me des atraso

-Ya… -**Shizuru agarró con un tenedor un bocado de ensalada **–Sobre el regreso a Japón… Cuando entres a trabajar de nuevo, creo que también tomaré un puesto fijo en la empresa familiar

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pensaba en mudarnos a un apartamento grande, ya sabes

-Como roomates ¿no?

-Ara… O como una pareja casada- **Shizuru sonrió**

-¡N-No menciones esa palabra!

-¡Ma-tri-mo-nio!**-Bromeó Shizuru con la fobia de Natsuki**

-¡Shizuru!

-Jajaja Kaninna Natsuki, es divertido verte ponerte amarilla del pánico

-Ajá, mientras se me encogen las entrañas, qué alegría

-Jajaja Vale, no lo volveré a decir… Pero a cambio de eso tú y yo cenaremos esta noche

-¿He? ¿No íbamos a ir a los clubes y eso? Beber un poco

-Natsuki no todo es diversión de ese tipo, siempre podemos tener nuestra "magia"

-Mnn… Bueno…

-Entonces vamos- **Shizuru se puso de pie** –Regresemos a casa y cambiémonos de ropa

-Hai, hai… -**Natsuki sacó de su bolsillo su billetera y dejó unos euros en la mesa **–Vamos entonces…

**000**

**Pronto llegaron de regreso. Cuando lo hicieron encontraron a todos los demás en la casa en una escena no solo penosa, sino que además divertida. María y Nao paradas al lado del mesón de la cocina, Haruka y Yukino en el sofá, mientras Mai y Yuuichi, enlodados hasta las orejas, se echaban agua en el cuerpo al lado de la ducha en la piscina.**

-¿Qué se supone que pasó?

-El rubio perdió el control del parapente y los mandó a visitar un lodasal inmundo ¡Los tuvo que ir a buscar la guarda costera! Jajajaja- **Rio Haruka**

-Jajaja típico… -**Natsuki rio siguiendo de plano a su cuarto **–Linda muestra al valor, Tate

-¿He? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Nada, nada… -**Natsuki entró al cuarto dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Mai**

-Natsuki, regresa- **Le llamó Mai seriamente **

-Tengo una cita, luego

**Shizuru pasó al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Mai, estilando agua pero limpia pasó al cuarto.**

-¡Oi, mira que mojas todo!- **La regañó Natsuki**

-Dime de qué venía eso

-¿Eso qué cosa?

-¡Esa miradita tuya!

-¿Miradita? Jajaja nada, nada

-¡Ya dime!

-Pensaba en lo provechoso que te resultó terminar con volver con Tate al final

-Natsuki, basta- **Le dijo Shizuru**

-¿Provechoso? ¡Yo sé que esperar de él ahora! Pero de ti nunca me hubiera esperado esa escena inmadura

-¿Inmadura yo? Hace falta tener cojones para decir eso cuando casi lo metiste a vivir en tu casa cuando eras mi novia

-¡Primero! No tengo cojones, son ovarios, y segundo ¡Lo ayudé de buena fe!

-¡Ja! Claro, ése hombre es un monumento a la ineptitud

-¡Basta! Son cosas como estas por las que decidí volver con él incluso antes de terminar lo nuestro

-¡Yo lo terminé!- **Aclaró Natsuki señalándola **-¿Y qué dices? ¿Admites que te enredaste con él?

-¡Nada se hubiera comparado con no hacerlo, Natsuki!

-¡Basta!- **Shizuru intervino **–Las dos, cálmense…

-… Shizuru…

-¿Eh?- **Shizuru volteó a ver a Natsuki**

-… ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Qué cosa?... Natsuki, yo no… no fue mi intención mentirte, solo…

-Basta… suficiente- **Natsuki agarró sus llaves y salió a paso largo de la casa**

-¡Natsuki aguarda!- **La llamó Shizuru sin éxito**

-Shizuru-san, lo lamento…

-No, esto fue mi decisión, ahora debo arreglarlo…

**Shizuru se puso su chaqueta y salió. Al estar en la puerta de salida se enteró de la horrible nube negra sobre el cielo de Australia a plenas 6 de la tarde pasadas. No había rastro alguno de Natsuki. ¿Pero qué importaba? Natsuki es todo lo que Shizuru ama y la luz que lleva a sus ojos a mirar a un futuro que quiera encontrar solo a su lado. Debía hallarla a como diera lugar. NO, la encontraría definitivamente. Se puso el gorro de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar en busca de Natsuki.**

**000**

**Natsuki se sentó en una banca cercana a un parque con vista a la playa turística. Todo en sus pensamientos era el sentirse terriblemente traicionada, y sobre todo por Shizuru, alguien a quien nunca pensó llegar a querer tanto como lo hacía ahora… ¿Querer? El solo "querer" no lleva a alguien a cometer tantas estupideces en un solo día. Fue impulsiva, grosera, completamente explosiva y no pensó siquiera que tal vez, solo tal vez Shizuru estaba haciendo todo esto por protegerla de un dolor innecesario. La traición hacia esa relación que intentó llevar a cabo con Mai, por supuesto que estaba presente, pero luego de eso estaba Shizuru… Shizuru… ¿Por qué no la podía sacar de su cabeza a pesar que trataba con tantas fuerzas de enojarse con ella? Sencillamente no podía molestarse con ella, no podía enojarse… Por la simple razón de que cuando se quiere, se es racional y cuerdo… Cuando se ama, así es como se actúa, sin pensar y erráticamente. Y Natsuki ahora entendía que AMABA a Shizuru.**

**Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Shizuru.**

_¿Sabes? No pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo una esclava_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti…_

-_¿Natsuki?_

-Gomen Shizuru, yo… Gomen…

-_Natsuki yo no quería mentirte, solo quise protegerte, tal vez ese dolor era necesario pasarlo, pero después de todo lo que has sufrido yo… solo no quería verte sufrir más…_

-Lo sé, lo entiendo… Ahh… -**Natsuki se rascó el cuello **–No sé porque reaccioné así, yo… Gomen, he sido una idiota y… No contigo, no quería serlo contigo

-_Está bien Natsuki, ahora mismo yo…_

-Déjame hablar- **Natsuki suspiró **–Tanto tiempo he buscado un motivo para decir estas cosas, para sentirme como me siento y no he encontrado razones para admitir que… que yo… Que yo…

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe…_

_Tanto tiempo busqué_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imaginé…_

**El sudor recorriendo su frente, las manos temblando; el teléfono estaba a poco de escaparse en sus manos y estrellarse el suelo si no fuera porque se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que era un mínimo contacto con Shizuru.**

-… Que yo te amo, Shizuru

-…

-Y… lo siento, lo siento mucho… Todo este tiempo has sido tan amable conmigo, tan buena, tan única y yo solo… ¡Ahhh no sé ni lo que hago! No quiero perderte a ti, quiero que estemos juntas, yo… Aprenderé a lavar mi ropa, ordenaré mi cuarto, tendré un gato si quieres, dejaré de poner mayonesa en mi ramen y en mi ensalada… Usaré casco hasta los días que no usaré la moto, me abrigaré hasta las orejas en verano si tú me lo dices… Yo… ¡No quiero estar sola, entiendes!

-… _Lo entiendo… _

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busqué sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar…_

_Tanto tiempo busqué_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imaginé…_

**La voz de Shizuru se oía más cerca que si estuviera al otro lado de la bocina. Natsuki se dio vuelta y la encontró a ella sujetando su teléfono con ambas manos y sonriendo mientras la miraba. Natsuki la miró completamente sorprendida sin saber articular palabra alguna. El cielo rompió a llover con fuerza sobre ellas en ese momento. Natsuki se puso de pie inmediatamente y se sacó su chaqueta poniéndosela en el cabello a Shizuru.**

-Baka… Salir sin paraguas en una tarde así… -**Natsuki le acomodó la prenda en la cabeza **

-Tú misma estás mojándote ahora, Natsuki- **Shizuru guardó su teléfono**

-… Si algo debe pasar… Prefiero ser yo quien lo sufra y no tú… No discutas conmigo- **Natsuki se metió las manos en los bolsillos **–Además la lluvia nunca ha matado a nadie por solo caer

-Natsuki…

-Mmm… -**Natsuki mantenía su cara completamente roja mirando en otra dirección**

-También te amo

_Sabes? Te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar_

_Que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti…_

**Natsuki la miró de reojo; lentamente giró su cara para encontrarse juntando su frente con la de Shizuru. La lluvia caía con más fuerza cada vez más. Shizuru sonrió acariciando la mejilla mojada de Natsuki, la chica agarró su mano estrechándola contra su mejilla; seguía mirando tímidamente en otra dirección completamente sonrojada.**

-Y… era cierto lo de tener un gato, supongo

-Mnn… Pues… sí… ¿Cómo lo quieres llamar?

-Mmm… -**Shizuru estrechó la cintura de Natsuki contra su cuerpo **–Deberíamos pensarlo cuando nos refugiemos un poco

-Lo sé, gomen

-Pero debo hacer algo antes- **Shizuru la detuvo**

-He?...

-Dijiste… que me amabas… Y te disculpaste…

-Emmm... sí, lo dije…

-Y esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo merecen una recompensa- **Shizuru colgó los brazos sobre los hombros de Natsuki**

-¿Recomp…?

**Shizuru plantó un beso en los labios de Natsuki. Estaban a plena calle; las personas corrían a refugiarse de la lluvia que caía esa noche, y ellas solo disfrutaban de un beso cargado de amor y emociones sin importarles que el cielo estuviera partiéndose sobre ellas.**

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Te metiste en mí ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe…_

_Tanto tiempo busqué_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imaginé…_

**Natsuki puso sus manos en la cintura de Shizuru la levantó del suelo sin dejar terminar el beso. Ella era realmente tonta para interpretar los sentimientos; y desde que su padre la abandonó y su madre murió se dio a la idea de jamás tenerlos hacia otra persona; luego que Shizuru le demostrara cuan bello podía llegar a ser el amor, definitivamente no quería separarse de ella, aun si eso significara después un resfriado que se ganara por no querer dejar de besarla. Las lágrimas de alegría desbordaban por su mejilla mezclándose con el agua que caía sobre las dos, la misma lluvia se sentía muy cálida, no se dio cuenta que Shizuru también lloraba de alegría de ver crecer los sentimientos de Natsuki hacia ella como nunca siquiera soñó poder hacerse realidad.**

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busqué sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar…_

_Tanto tiempo busqué_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imaginé…_

**8888**

**¡El amor el amor! :3**

**JAJAJAJA chiste, chiste, ya era hora que quedara claro, no?**

**La canción es de Reik-Sabes, una muy linda por cierto Jajaja**

**Se viene el viaje de regreso a Japón, la mudanza, el remate de las vacaciones, y no puede faltar el desastre, verdad? Jajajaja**

**Pronto actualizaré Mai HIME Cotidianity así que estén pendientes ;) **


End file.
